La Trama Perfecta
by Kat88-Pbl
Summary: Una mujer con un pasado enigmatico, un hombre ambriento de poder, el amor mas frio le ayudara a sobre llevar cualquier camino, los enemigos seran aliados y las situaciones se entrelazan conforme inicia su pasion... SesshoxLin Una historia para aquellos aventureros en busca de lo enigmatico y el romance. ADVERTENCIA! lemon.
1. INICIO

_**OTRO DE MIS FICS! REPITO! SOY KAT88, POR SI HAN LEÍDO MI FIC EN OTRA PAGINA :) ESPERO CONTAR CON SUS COMENTARIOS CHICOS! ARIGATO! SAYONARA!**  
_

No sabia por cuanto había caminado, el horror de dejar su tiempo y su vida atrás quedo en el olvido junto con la muerte de su reciente esposa, estaba demasiado adelantado como para detenerse. Con una botella del mejor wisky dio un sorbo y la aventó en esos callejones tan vacíos y mortíferos de esa noche tan fría, un sonido leve y conforme avanzaba agudo estremeció sus sentidos, miro cercas de una puerta de un viejo establecimiento abandonado, una mujer…de cabellos negros, delgada y demacrada sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña. – se encuentra bien?- tomo de su hombro pero su cabeza se ladeo dejando ver un fuerte golpe y sangre emanando de ella con sus ojos cerrados entregada a los brazos de la muerte, quiso agarrar a la pequeña criatura que tenia en brazos llorando e implorando ser valorada y sacada de ese cruel destino, los sonidos cotidianos retumbaron en sus oídos con algunos gritos de hombres al parecer buscando a esta mujer, se escondió tras un callejón y como lo predijo un hombre con el rostro cubierto se acercó con una escoltada armada tras de si tomando a la pequeña en brazos y en sima escupiendo a la mujer fallecida. Quien podía haber echo una cosa de esa tal magnitud? Un pecado tan grave avía cometido esa mujer para ser sacrificada y arrebatada su pequeña?, no lo supo pero no se quedaría averiguarlo, con pasos suaves y agiles salió del lugar no sin antes tropezar con algunos tambos lo que obviamente capto la atención de esos hombres, se giro ,miro como apuntaban con sus armas, el movimiento mas rápido que pudo hacer y escapo.

-_no vale la pena, nadie podrá creerle, es hora de irnos_- con una orden fría sus laguillos entendieron dejando bajo la noche un cuerpo inerte y fallecido con una historia por detrás que hoy no seria revelada…pero a través de los años pudiese salir libre.

…

8:27Am…-

Las sirvientas entraron al lugar sin pedir permiso ni objeción alguna de la chica que estaba recostada en esa cama. – que hora es?...- adormilada y bostezando fue jalada bruscamente por las mujeres y empezar el día como tantas veces les asía batallar aquella joven con su rebeldía y sensatez.

-por favor Señorita Lin, no queremos retrasar de nuevo al Amo – suplico una vez mas la mujer, Lin echo una sonrisa cotidiana sin otra opción mas que obedecer. Un fino traje negro de falda entallada, tacones negros y una coleta le hacían verse sofisticada e importante ante las conferencias y reuniones de su frio padre. Naraku. El segundo magnate más importante presidente de negocios de las compañías industrializadas Shikon No Tama. El chofer le abrió gentilmente mientras ella subía y cerraba consigo la puerta con un ligero_gracias_. Topándose después con la mirada interrogativa de su padre.

-siempre te retrasas, soy alguien importante y tu mi hija, sabes lo que implica?- arqueando una ceja sin dejar de leer algunas hojas le echo una mirada rápida.-

-Lo siento , no sucederá de nuevo- se disculpo felizmente. A pesar de lo que muchos dijeran en esa mansión su padre no era una persona mala, si era cruel y estricto pero fuera de eso el siempre la trato de lo mejor. Claro todo con disciplina pero dentro de lo que cabe, bien. Llegaron y bajaron a uno de los tantos edificios saludando cordialmente a cuanta persona que ella no conocía, familias importantes, magnates, ejecutivas. Nada que ella le interesase, siempre pensó que el mundo de los negocios era aburrido y de mas_sobrio._ Todos con sus caras de serios y hablando como el mundo fuera suyo, de una forma literal si lo era…pero mas haya de eso había cosas por los que valía la pena hablar. Se equivocaba? , con una reverencia se disculpo desocupando el lugar para irse a una jardinera no lejos de ahí y respirar un poco de aire _fresco,_ bueno…en la gran ciudad de Tokio Japón el aire no era fresco pero por lo menos una forma mas ecológica de relajarse. Recargándose , estirando la palma de su mano apoyando su barbilla en ella suspirando y cerrando los ojos deseaba que esto acabara, odiaba estas estúpidas conferencias. – Aburridas- dijo mofándose.

-que es aburrido? Esto…jajá tienes razón y además estúpido soy Kagome Higurachi-

- mucho gusto soy Lin Morikawa-

No supo cuando ni donde esa joven salió y hacerle compañía pero sin duda se agradaron al instante entablando una conversación fuera de negocios. Alta de cabello azabache , ojos grandes, vestida para la ocasión, pensó que seria una de las hijas de señores de traje elegante, pero solo resulto ser una Artista. Que hacia una artista en esta clase de reuniones? Seguro pintaba a los _cara de yeso?_ Por supuesto que no, debería de estar en un paisaje o una galería de arte haciendo cosas que si valieran la pena. Tenia mas sentido no?.

-se lo que piensas y tienes razón, pero solo hago compañía a mi prometido- sonrió. – es uno de los hijos de Inu No Taisho, creo que sabes de quien hablo-

-si el motivo de la reunión es para cerrar trato con el, pero dime que hace una Artista como tu comprometida con uno de esos hombres…- con la curiosidad en sus preguntas, kagome se echo a reír. – no todos son iguales sabes- . contesto risueña

-Kef! Claro que No!, que les hace pensar eso? – atinando a la respuesta Lin asintió apenada al interrumpir un joven que seria por supuesto el comprometido de Kagome, si no fuera por que le dio un beso en los labios diría que es amigo.

-soy Inuyasha Taisho, tu debes de ser Lin…- atlético y atractivo, un joven que no pasaba de los 23 años , sin duda asían una pareja excelente.

-claro que si mucho gusto- se expreso con un saludo de manos cordial.

-bueno ya que nos conocemos por que no nos acompañas a merendar?- pronuncio de nuevo con esa sonrisa.

- Lo siento pero…me tengo que retirar fue un gusto conocerlos, con su permiso- antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese objetar salió dispara de ahí, no era muy buena en los eventos sociales además hacer un mal tercio no encajaba, bajo las escaleras tropezando con un hombre fornido que se encontraba obstruyendo el paso, si no fuera por que la equilibro de nuevo quien sabe que hubiera pasado, seguro que además de la vergüenza su padre le daría una buena reprimenda por ser tan distraída.

-lo siento…de verd..-

-fíjate por donde caminas, torpe- su voz fue claramente sin expresión e incluso provoco temor en ella, pero alto, torpe? Torpe?, que le pasaba a este hombre tan grosero, para traer smoky diría que le faltaron modales.

-disculpa? Torpe? Quien es el torpe ahora, no conozco una persona que este obstruyendo el paso- le lanzo una mirada acida cruzándose de brazos esperando una disculpa que nunca llego. – eres una insolente – , se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejándola con el enojo.

_Pero quien se cree! Dios, es un hombre estúpido que le pasa? Decirme insolente cuando el me ofende primero? dejare que se vaya si me lo vuelvo a topar le diré hasta de lo que se va a morir, traer un traje no le hace poderoso!- _ llego a lado de su padre tirando una sandeces de cosas, miro que estaba con un hombre y sabia perfectamente quien es asi que mejor seria tener compostura y comportarse como tal.

-que bueno que llegas, el es el magnate Inu No Taisho- su padre la invito formar parte de la platica, con un saludo de manos reverencio.

-los rumores de las empresas son ciertos Naraku, es muy hermosa esta jovencita además adorable- el hombre no parecía mala persona, a cambio despedía un aire de seguridad y gentileza, todo lo contrario de los hombres que usualmente su padre asía tratos, a lo lejos y mirando por detrás de ese hombre uno en especial llego provocando que a Lin se le hiciera un nudo en el estomago, -_de nuevo el? Que hace aquí…seguro es para dejarme en ridículo..-_

-que bueno que llegas hijo, te presento a Naraku Morikawa y a su hija-

_Que!_, miles de cosas se le pasaron por la mente en un segundo, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había estrechado la mano con ese hombre tan grosero de hace unos instantes, el mundo se puso de cabeza, si descubrían que tubo una pequeña restricción su padre la colgaría…

-Sesshomaru cierto?, tu padre habla que eres un excelente empresario, tu reputación te precede-

-así es- por alguna extraña razón a sesshomaru no le daba buena espina ese magnate con el que su padre haría negocios, tal vez seria por ser el padre de esa chiquilla tan molesta? Lo desconocía pero no estaría conforme hasta saber, con forme la platica avanzaba echaba miradas fugases a la _insolente_ que por cierto ella no se quedaba atrás, era adorable y su cara angelical con un cuerpo curvilíneo la describían como todos los rumores decían en la empresa, pero vamos…era una malcriada, insolente, inmadura además hija de unos de los hombres que no le agradaba, así que la idea de conocerla mas afondo estaba descartada.

-1:45 Pm…-

la terrible hora en su reloj de mano, camino asía la salida y disponer a irse de ese lugar, por fin todo había terminado, en veces quería expresarle a su padre que aquellas reuniones no le eran de agrado, pero sabía que era su deber. Una vocecita que reconoció al instante gritaba su nombre a lo lejos, observo y era la misma chica de hace algunas horas con la que tubo una platica de lo mas agradable. Kagome.

-Lin, que bueno que te encontré estaba buscándote por todos lados, no tuve la oportunidad de invitarte a la galería de arte que expondré hoy se lo mucho que te intereso- alzo su mano y le dio un pequeño tarjetón con la dirección y hora, Lin lo medito, no seria malo despejarse un momento y conocer cosas que a ella le interesaban. Estaba segura que su padre no se opondría pues el saldría de viaje durante todo el mes partiendo esta misma tarde.

-claro, estaré ahí- subió a la limosina con una gran sonrisa despidiendo de lo que hoy seria una amiga, después de todo este día no resulto ser como cualquiera. Imaginen los demás?

La exposición podía verse desde afuera, un gran museo de arte decorado de lo mas ecológico con un ambiente futurista, se miro por la ventanas polarizadas de la entrada, una falda entallada no mas arriba de las rodillas color negro, con un saco del mismo color y debajo una blusa crema, sin olvidar su coleta. Que inapropiada vestía en ocasiones informales, pero no era su culpa, años de vivir entre personas importantes le fue costumbre, desato su coleta abriendo fuego un cabello negro y lacio cayendo debajo de sus pechos, esta vez no había personas que le llamasen la atención, entro y se maravillo con aquellas pinturas de diferentes colores y temas abstractos en ellas, matices de diferentes semblantes con una historia detrás de ellos..

-que haces aquí?-

-tu…_tu!- _ de nuevo ese hombre, porque? Si todo marchaba a la perfección, que le importaba que asía ella ahí? Ahora resulta que puede cuestionar y meterse en lo que sea.- no es algo que te interese- lo ignoro siguiendo su camino pasando por un lado.

-no creí que te interesaba el arte- siguiéndola por detrás ella se detuvo girándose y encararlo.

-ni yo tampoco creí que fueras capas de comprender el arte, que sabe un grosero de estas cosas?- la victoria parecía para ella pero fue derrotada con una ignorancia por parte del hombre quien la dejo hablando. _Ha no..eso no!-_ dio algunos pasos adelante por fin a su altura y acompañarlo, por alguna extraña razón aquel hombre la intrigaba. - no me sigas – interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven, por un momento era expresivo y al otro un completo estoico frio, que le pasaba? Acaso era bipolar? Si es así sugeriría que este hombre era impredecible.

-me debes una disculpa- pararon de caminar encarándose de nuevo,- si te pido una disculpa, dejaras de seguirme?- arqueo una ceja y la miro de arriba a bajo, de nuevo con ropa de ejecutiva? Había pensado que la chiquilla era mas rebelde. – puede ser- hablo tenaz.

Creo que se equivoco de nuevo, tal vez se vistiera de una forma madura pero su carácter no lo era, a un así lo esquivo y se disculpo dejándola atrás, si tenia que volver a topársela seria capaz de asegurarse que su padre no cerrara trato con aquel hombre de mala espina, en verdad aquella mujer lo sacaba de sus cabales.

Conduciendo por las noches de la gran ciudad, freno bruscamente y se adentro a una lujosa mansión, se estaciono bajando tranquilamente entrando lo que seria su hogar, estaba demasiado cansado, ir a la exposición de Arte de su _cuñada_ y arreglar asuntos con la empresa le dejaban agotado además a trajeado . paso desapercibido para dirigirse a su habitación, no se había percatado que antes de llegar la sala de trabajo estaba ocupada por su padre quien sabia perfectamente cuando el llegaba, como una especie de perro guardián.

-sesshomaru, pensé que llegarías mas temprano- el hombre frente a el le hiso una parada rápida poniéndose de pie, lo miro de reojo y se detuvo.

-hmmm, tienes mirada de que quieres darme una noticia- se adentro tomando un vaso de wisky que por suerte estaba en el escritorio de fina caoba.

- a ti nada se te escapa, estas en lo cierto, quieres sentarte?- lo invito pero este se negó, las dos miradas gélidas de padre e hijo se comían vivos. La interrogativa siguió y exasperado de nuevo afirmo que era lo que ocurría, su padre suspiro y por fin hablo, sabia que no era noticia de lo mas ligera pero sabia que su hijo mayor lo tomaría con calma. O al menos eso pensaba.

-En la conferencia de hoy no solo cerré un trato con Naraku Morikawa…también te puse en el juego – Sesshomaru dejo de darle sorbos a la copa y mirarlo detenidamente, esto empezaba a exasperarlo. – y bien?-

-Hemos decidido que para hacer fuerte las dos grandes empresas de Japón te comprometerás con su Hija- por fin Inutaisho hablo y como respuesta de su hijo este paso de largo sin decir una palabra, subiendo las escaleras adentrándose en su cuarto silenciosamente. No había esperado otra respuesta del mayor, así era el igual que su madre. Suspiro resignado volviendo al trabajo y terminar de una buena vez firmar los documentos de su nuevo _trato._

_Comprometerme con esa jovenzuela malcriada? En que rayos pensó mi padre al hacer semejante cosa, casarme con una mujer que no me agrada y además no conocía? Esto no se quedaría asi….me las pagaras- _con aquellos pensamientos tan estrechos y desmotivados, con las palabras que no pudo decir frente a su padre, descanso entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo. Seguro que mañana arreglaría este asunto que se volvió personal.


	2. RETRASO

padre pensé que partirías desde ayer a España- sorprendida a media mañana bebió su vaso de jugo.

El vuelo lo puse para esta tarde, no me iría sin antes darte una noticia- revisando los documentos que firmaría miro a su hija quien estaba desconcertada, el nunca solía tener platicas tan extensas con ella, pero seguro obedecería. – he cerrado un trato importante, y con ello te he comprometido con el Señor Sesshomaru, la boda se realizara dentro de dos meses, ya esta echo- con esto firmo la ultima hoja, Lin se quedo boquiabierta sin poder decir nada, su cuerpo no le reaccionaba con los nervios arriba, despego un poco sus labios para decir algo pero no surgió nada, su padre se acercó dándole un beso en la frente partiendo dejándola sola con el desconcierto y sus pupilas dilatadas por la noticia.

_he cerrado un trato importante, y con ello te he comprometido con el Señor Sesshomaru, la boda se realizara dentro de dos meses, ya esta echo- _una y otra vez aquellas palabras la acompañaban sin poder a un decir nada, las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro como finos vidrios rasgando sus mejillas. Presa de un total panorama desconocido, esta vez su padre se había excedido en controlar su vida en un punto en el cual ella no se sentía lista para partir, a sus 20 años comprometida con un hombre que era mucho mayor que ella, siempre soñó con verse en citas y cortejos de hombres expresivos. Que claro aquel hombre no tenia ni rastro de ello.

…

7:07 Pm….

hiso una llamada sacando el teléfono celular buscando el numero importante al cual acudiría. Espero sonando dos veces cuando por fin contesto,- me estaba empezando a decepcionar, ayer tuviste que enviarme la información- asqueado e impaciente guardo silencio al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-lo siento pero ese maldito no quería hablar, después de todo esta dispuesto a cooperar- mofándose con una gran risa burlona y maquiavélica en su rostro ,- perfecto, ahora mismo me dirijo asía haya, mantenlo vigilado- colgó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que escucho que su vuelo partía.

….

Las lagrimas no cooperaban en su auxilio, había llorado casi toda la tarde, trato de buscar el lado positivo pero no lo encontró, pensó que en cuanto llegara su padre podían arreglar las cosas de otra forma, que obvio era como pedirle manzanas a un pino. Si tan solo aquel hombre no fuera tan grosero y estoico tendría la oportunidad y tal vez…solo tal vez conocerse, -_como si eso fuese posible, seria mas razonable hablar con mi padre- _ se mofo y limpiando las lagrimas se vistió saliendo de su mansión sin darle explicaciones a nadie, si alguien la buscaba que solo digiera que no se encontraba, si hablaba su padre que no se molestara . Ya todo le daba igual, muchas como ella dirían que no era nada del otro mundo casarse con una persona que no conocías pero para ella todo era distinto, pues su padre siempre se adueñaba de sus decisiones e incluso de su ropa, quien llegaba a tal grado? , camino topándose en un parque que en su infancia llego a pisar pocas veces, los recuerdos de su niñez no fueron los mas gratos…

FLASH BACK

_-papa , puedo salir a jugar a ese parque- mirando desde su ventana con sus manitas sobre un pupitre donde siempre tomo clases particulares alejada de todo niño, aquel hombre no se digno a verla mas que darle instrucciones a su profesor de seguir con la clase. Aquellos niños jugar con sus madres o padres libremente sin responsabilidades enzima le hacían ver que su vida no tenia otro rumbo ni felicidad, nunca conoció a su madre, en su mente siempre quedaba la idea de que ella los abandono hace mucho tiempo, por lo menos eso le había dicho su padre desde un principio. En una oportunidad de distracción aprovecho con su osadía salir a correr por primera vez vagamente sobre aquel parque, no se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, los niños se habían ido dejando solo sombras atrás y castillos de arena derrumbarse. Sus lagrimas salieron, nunca había tenido un solo amigo – ya…todos se fueron- sentándose sobre el columpio vacío y frio se mecía atreves de leves empujones, una figura la tomo del hombro, le miro con miedo pero no hubo otra reacción en el .- los niños que juegan no tienen un futuro, recuérdalo Lin- pasando sobre los castillos de arena la trajo consigo entrando de nuevo a lo que ella siempre pensó, cárcel._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Mas haya de los suburbios lejos de las joyas y billetes, llego a un pequeño café, no se avía aventurado sin un chofer pero caminar le fue de lo mas fascinante al despejarse por completo, algunas lagrimas secas estaban ahí pero nadie lo notaria, entro lo tomo y salió con el en las manos, sintió en su saco una pequeña tarjeta…

_FLASH BACK_

_-me debes una disculpa- pararon de caminar encarándose de nuevo,- si te pido una disculpa, dejaras de seguirme?- arqueo una ceja y la miro de arriba a bajo, de nuevo con ropa de ejecutiva? Había pensado que la chiquilla era mas rebelde. – puede ser- hablo tenaz. La ignoro y se retiro dejándola con los brazos cruzados, de nuevo lo hiso pero poco le importo, una voz a su mente llego con un fuerte abrazo por detrás era kagome quien llego emotiva._

_-que bueno que vienes, pensé que lo arias-_

_-por que pensaste eso, claro que si- le dedico una sonrisa_

_- vaya asi que le hablas a mi cuñado no es cierto? Y bien?- kagome roso a lin con el codo pícaramente esperando una respuesta, las mejillas se le pusieron rojas de nuevo, no se había percatado que en realidad era muy apuesto. – no lo se…- contesto apenada,. -no importa el no habla mucho, bueno sabes que estaba pensando darte mi dirección y charlar, tu sabes platica de chicas- guiñándole el ojo a Lin esta tomo el tarjetón y se lo dio esperando que apuntara la dirección._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_Es cierto…_creo_ que no seria mal hablar con ella y saber un poco mas sobre ese hombre…- _esta bien, lo admitía estaba loca para empezar investigar a ese hombre pero después de todo era lo único que podía hacer, después de razonarlo un momento oponerse a su padre era algo ilógico, en este momento necesitaba un consejo. – calle…Okinawa…?- pregunto por indicaciones pero todas la llevo a unos departamentos casi cercas del café a unas 7 cuadras , no estaría muy lejos en verdad. O si?

8:48Pm…

_es muy tarde ya…espero que este..-_ se pensó mirando su reloj de mano, los sonidos de los callejones la aterraban y acelero el paso, algunos hombres en las esquinas le causaban miedo, ninguna luz en esos lugares le alumbraba lo suficiente…

-que tenemos aquí- saliendo de un bar casi en estado de ebriedad acorralo a Lin, opto por caminar mas rápido pero otro hombre le ayudo a no hacerlo. – no quiero problemas..- pronuncio esto de la forma mas formal posible pero ellos se burlaron tomándola bruscamente de su brazo izquierdo, - es un bonito reloj, eres una jovencita de dinero?- esta vez los ojos de ese hombre estaban desfigurados por la lujuria, en un acto valiente derramo el café caliente sobre el hombre para poder escapar, este grito y la tomo con furia azotándola contra la fría pared, los dos hombres tocaban su cuerpo sin restricción y algunas lagrimas de nuevo corrían borrando aquellas viejas y secas, unas luces cegaron a los hombres junto con ella, no pudo observar bien pues un golpe fuerte en su estomago la sofoco viendo todo….borroso.

11:03 Pm…

Despertó y con el dolor hiso un gesto de desaprobación, lo primero que miro fue una gran habitación decorada enérgicamente muy al estilo japonés antiguo, la cama era cómoda y no quiso moverse, no sintió miedo el lugar parecía seguro, daría las gracias a quien pudo sacarla de ese infierno . pero por el momento era verificar que su cuerpo estaba ileso, es decir ningún rastro de moretones o hematomas. Se conmociono al escuchar la perilla de la puerta abrirse , un hombre de cabello platinado, ojos ámbares, cuerpo atlético y una mirada gélida se acercó con algo que parecía medicamento. – creí que antes eras torpe pero ahora se que eres estúpida- en una afirmación y casi por dar las gracias, de nuevo la insulto, definitivamente no se casaria con ese hombre, quiso decir algo pero después de haberla salvado no podía mas que agradecerle. Que momento tan mas inoportuno.

-supongo que debo darte las gracias, así que lo hare…Gracias- tomo el medicamento que el le dejo en el futon (mesa ,repisa, como quieran llamarlo), el solo la miraba sorprendido, pensaba que iniciarían una pelea pero no fue asi, no le dio crédito por ello decidiendo acompañarla mientras el tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones individuales.

-como llegaste?...que hacías en esos callejones-

-te pregunto lo mismo- callando a la joven que estaba recostada en su cama esta bajo la cabeza avergonzada, había echo algo estúpido en verdad, a esas horas de la noche caminando en lugar que ella jamás había pisado. – visitaba a una amiga es tu…cuñada- alzo la vista y este solo dio un gesto de disgusto poniéndose de pie, - por que no llegaste con tu chofer o mejor pensado un taxi- en un momento exaltado desfiguro a la joven en su cama.

- lo siento si! Se que es una locura pero esto de comprometernos me dio de sorpresa!- Pum! Fue un golpe bajo incluso para ella, Sesshomaru hiso una cara expresiva de asombro mirándose los dos fijamente, era cierto, ninguno había tocado ese tema a pesar de tenerlo bien presente. Ahora que pasaría?.


	3. PERFUMES

Bañados en sudor, sonrojados por el éxtasis de la pasión descansando tranquilamente sobre el inmenso colchón, algunas hebras de su cabello adheridas a su piel y unas sabanas humedecidas por el transcurso de las horas.

-En que piensas inuyasha?- la voz de su amada corrompió los absurdos pensamientos que transitaban como látigo venenoso en su mente. Le deposito un cálido beso en la frente y volver a descansar bajo la luna que tenia por presente el acto de amor que los dos tenían echo, agradecía a kami (dios) por no estar en los zapatos de su hermano y poder darle la oportunidad de conocer al amor de su vida, la única persona que puede soportarlo, abatirlo y derrotarlo todo a la misma vez.

_FLASH BACK_

_su padre termino de firmar los documentos que tenia pendientes, todo listo para el compromiso, con la yema de sus dedos dio vuelta a sus cienes para ponerse a pensar en la situación en la que estaba._

_-padre no te había visto tan alterado, que fue lo que paso?- apenas y recargado en la pared se fijaba en cada movimiento que su progenitor hacia, tomo directamente de la botella de wisky de su fino escritorio y dio un sorbo demasiado largo._

_-he comprometido a sesshomaru-_

_-y eso es malo? Ya era hora que tuviera una…-_

_- no entiendes…- con el tono autoritario y casi arregaña dientes se puso de pie tomando la fotografía que tenia en su escritorio, una mujer con facciones finas, ojos negros, piel blanca con un cabello largo de un negro profundo acompañado de el sonriendo felizmente a lado de sus dos hijos. Sesshomaru e inuyasha._

_-Tu no tienes que cargar con la cruz que sesshomaru lleva en la empresa inuyasha, es por eso que eres libre de elegir-_

_-no logro Entender…- si apenas pudo contemplar como su padre dejo la foto y dio otro sorbo de aquella botella._

_-yo estaba realmente enamorado de tu madre hijo…, pero fui competido primeramente en un trato por la empresa con la madre de sesshomaru… mas sin embargo cometo el mismo error…-_

_-padre…-_

_-no importa, después de todo el es lo suficientemente maduro para comprender…ya se le pasara-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_…_

La mañana era perfecta, sonidos de algunos pájaros, el olor de las flores frescas del jardín y sin ninguna sirvienta dándole apuros a una hora exacta, adoraba los días en que su padre no estaba, todas las mañanas eran relajantes sin nada de reuniones, conferencias, exposiciones o clases alternas con el trabajo. Estiro los brazos, se puso de pie tomo una ducha fría y salió llegando al comedor y pedir algo para desayunar. Cercas ahí miro su bolso colgado en una de las sillas recordando lo sucedido de hace horas atrás….

_FLASH BACK_

_- lo siento si! Se que es una locura pero esto de comprometernos me dio de sorpresa!- Pum! Fue un golpe bajo incluso para ella, Sesshomaru hiso una cara expresiva de asombro mirándose los dos fijamente, era cierto, ninguno había tocado ese tema a pesar de tenerlo bien presente. Ahora que pasaría?. Guardo silencio era la estrategia mas funcional que tenia, si no hablaba no había problemas._

_- eso no importa ahora, me tenias preocupado- con su cambio de humor era difícil saber cada cuando este hombre podía sabérsele una clase de sentimiento definido, por aluna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de tocarla y rosar aquellas mejillas rosadas que meditándolo reprimió al instante, esa mujer no era ni un poco de las mujeres con las que solía salir, era un cero en la escala del 1 al 10, pero a un asi la necesidad de proteger aquella criatura tan delicada no podía ignorarlo, desde el primer instante que la vio sabia que era diferente, claro, era grosera, inmadura, rebelde con un cuerpo casi de adolecente pero aquella cara angelical le hacían ver cosas que todavía desconocía, tal vez….un secreto._

_-bueno…en verdad agradezco lo que haces por mi, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo me ocupare que anulen este embrollo – se puso de pie y al instante de hacerlo suspiro con un aire de dolor desequilibrándose por unos segundos, el la tomo de la cintura delicadamente quedando a escasos centímetros, por primera vez en aquellos ojos de oro contemplo la seriedad, la paz, la protección, e incluso amor. Se acercó lo suficiente para poder sentir el aliento de el y oler aquel perfume de hombre embriagándola explotando sus cinco sentidos, cerro sus ojos esperando un beso pero tan rápido sintió una brisa fría, entonces supo que el no pensaba lo mismo._

_-vamos, debo llevarte o estarán preocupados- sesshomaru camino tomando su bolso dejándolo en manos de ella, bajaron de su habitación, el lugar estaba realmente oscuro y los grandes pasillos hacían eco al caminar, lo único que relucía era un candelabro exuberante en aquel techo tan alto, subieron a su auto y partieron, en el camino ninguno meditaba ni decía alguna palabra, el sonido del motor era lo único asiendo ambiente, de vez en cuando ella le echaba unas miradas, verlo con esa camisa formal semi abierta con su cabello largo y casi plateado cayendo en su espalda le hacían ver.- provocador- moviendo su cabeza a los lados graciosamente con las mejillas rojas sesshomaru reía secretamente a su adentros, definitivamente era una joven inocente, su padre debió tener un momento de locura o debilidad al haberlo comprometido con esta chiquilla. Llegaron estacionando su auto a unos cuantos metros de la gran entrada, su medito de caballero lo llevo a la acción abriendo su puerta, ella no dio crédito de ello pero le fascino el detalle, algo bueno tenia que tener ese hombre ( y que no tiene bueno jijiji). De nuevo dando las gracias con una gran sonrisa Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada retadora y casi de exasperación, lin no continuaría con una pelea, ya era suficiente, demasiadas emociones por un dia. Con el acto mas valiente que el de haber derramado café sobre un agresor lo tomo de su brazo y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla. Sonrió otra vez y entro a la mansión._

_El sentir de ese beso tan chico era el mas puro e inocente que había recibido en toda su vida, a pesar sentirlo frio la sensación que dejo fue cosquilleante, con una leve sonrisa apenas visible echo un vistazo por ultima vez subiendo al auto._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

No es una mala persona, es solo que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos…bueno, yo cambiaria su forma de ser…- no supo cuando lo dijo en voz alta captando la atención de algunos sirvientes que traían su almuerzo fijándose en ella con ojos de loca, desayuno y vistiendo algo mas informal partió esta vez acompañada de su chofer pidiendo instrucciones dirigiéndose a una de las grandes empresas.

Cercas de una casa lujosa a las fueras de España, Naraku lograba conversar con la ultima persona que había hablado, kagura. Una mujer sensual y atrevida de ojos rojos con la avaricia como único pensamiento, una importante ejecutiva además espía que trabaja para diferentes empresas estafándolas dejándolas directo en la ruina, por suerte Naraku era su jefe.

-conseguiste hablar con el?-

-si pero ese maldito bastardo no dijo nada, se arrepintió de cooperar y lo mate- mostrando el cuerpo mutilado ensangrentado Naraku dio un vista fugazmente riéndose abiertamente.

-estúpido Onigumo en fin lograste rescatar algo de la información?-

-así es, todo esta en este disco, acceso ilimitado a todos los archivos de la empresa que deseas- entregando el disco Naraku lo tomo guardándolo dentro de un sobre en especial logrando camuflarse fácilmente para no ser detectado ante la guardia y policía nacional. Que registraba cada disco y documento dentro de sus papeles de viaje.

- ahora que no tenemos un secretariado ni guardia que harás kagura? No pensante en ello?-

-tranquilo, todo esta bajo control-

….

Todos en la oficina trataban de evadir a su jefe , el mas mínimo error y eran despedidos si por suerte el presidente de la empresa lograba llegar a tiempo eran salvados, el hijo mayor era la mente en ese lugar logrando fluir y prosperar al máximo la empresa financiera exclusiva de toda Japon, que pronto seria liderada por el una vez bajo el puesto de su padre. La secretaria nerviosa dejo algún papeleo y notificaciones de empresas mundiales sin mirar al hombre que estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Tras pasar la siguiente columna no le tomo tiempo darse cuenta que en realidad no entendía ni un bledo de lo que estaba leyendo y todo por culpa de la situación que había tenido anoche con su futura prometida..

_FLASH BACK_

_La mansión estaba desocupada horas después de haberse ido su padre a una llamada de trabajo junto algunos empresarios, su estúpido hermano había salido con su prometida Kagome en una que seria fiesta?, no le agrado para nadar ser aquel hombre estoico amargado que todos en los medios solían decir, tomo su Auto circulando la ciudad buscando algún Bar donde nadie lo reconocería y por suerte beber algo tranquilamente, la noticia de tener por esposa a esa jovenzuela hija de la persona que el consideraba nada buena para la futura empresa que el lideraría Desvió su camino como destino o casualidad logro enfocarse en dos hombres abusando de una mujer, divisando ágilmente con sus ojos logro reconocerla, freno con un giro veloz bajando del auto golpeando severamente a los hombres. Fue fácil quitárselos de enzima con sus estados de ebriedad y el iba a la deriva, claro a un asi sobrios el les hubiera acabado fácilmente._

_-basuras- dijo pateando y asiendo a un lados los cuerpos de los grotescos hombres cargando en brazos a la delicada joven que estaba desmayada por el mal golpe que uno de esos mal nacidos le había echo. La acomodo en los asientos traseros tomando la decisión de llevarla a su mansión y aguardar que ella despertara._

_Llego sin ninguna restricción por parte de los sirvientes quienes se retiraban de sus labores, la acostó en su gran cama, el fino olor a cerezos y algunas flores orientales lo elevo a una sensación diferente, observo como rastros de lagrimas secas se refugiaban en aquellas mejillas rosadas, sintió por un momento la desesperación de ella tratando de luchar con aquellos hombres, desato su corbata desabrochando algunos botes como consecuencia de ello, y removió fácilmente las lagrimas encarnadas en los orbes rosados esperando y velando que estuviese bien. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntar que es lo que hacia en ese lugar tan poco digno de la joven, buscar un suicidio? Habría mil maneras de hacerlo y esa no era una de ellas. De nuevo ese sentimiento tan extraño lo invitaban aprobar aquellos labios carnosos color durazno pero seria aprovecharse de la situación, mas sin embargo era una opción favorable._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_A un asi…me es enigmática-_

_Pero que dices sesshomaru, es una niña estúpida-_

_Es hermosa y aquel beso en mi mejilla se volvió cálido-_

_Es hija de ese hombre , recuérdalo-_

_Ya basta! Después de todo…-_

Luchando consigo mismo su padre entro provechoso de la situación y entablar una conversación….


	4. NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

_A un asi…me es enigmática-_

_Pero que dices sesshomaru, es una niña estúpida-_

_Es hermosa y aquel beso en mi mejilla se volvió cálido-_

_Es hija de ese hombre , recuérdalo-_

_Ya basta! Después de todo…-_

Luchando consigo mismo su padre entro provechoso de la situación y entablar una conversación que seria interesante para los dos.

-Sesshomaru no era necesario que vinieras hoy -

-Hmmm desde cuando te interesa –

- se que de alguna forma sigues molesto con migo, no te culpo, pero tu puesto en los Estados Unidos esta cancelado- Sesshomaru detuvo la firma de los papeles poniéndose de pie eufórico, comenzaba a sospechar que su padre armaba una conspiración con el para arruinarle la vida de esa forma, mato por tener ese puesto años en la universidad estudiando finanzas y todo sobre empresariado. Inuyasha entro de sorpresa sin percatarse que padre e hijo estaban en una disputa, que desafortunado.

-no te preocupes inuyasha, es bueno que llegaras- invito a su hijo menor a formar parte de la "platica" entre familia, este se negó pero seria mejor aprovechar la situación ante las decisiones de su padre. Después de todo el también tenia noticias.

-tu puesto en la empresa en América será ocupado por Inuyasha, esta semana empacaras sus cosas- su tono de voz fue pasivo y marítimo, sesshomaru con la rabia en su interior esta vez no fue capaz de soportarlo dando un fuerte golpe en el escritorio , su inútil hermano seria nombrado jefe de los departamentos mas nombrados, tanto como sesshomaru e inuyasha objetaron.

- Kef! padre! Eso no es posible, irme América? Cuando es que tomaste estas decisiones! Cuando tenias pensado decírmelo!-

-ya lo he dicho, al hacer trato con la empresa Shikon No Tama del señor Naraku esto estaba previsto, no mas no menos-

-sabes que no merece el puesto este maldito, ni siquiera viene de una familia legitima!-

-a callar! Las decisiones aquí las tomo yo, mientras quieran permanecer en esta empresa están bajo mis tomas, serán mis hijos pero afuera son mis empleados, alguien quiere renunciar?- arqueo una ceja mirando a sus dos hijos, pensó que estaba siendo demasiado estricto pero dentro del mundo laboral así era de dura la vida. Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos esperando que alguien rompiera el silencio al no hacerlo salió, cual fue sorpresa toparse con la misma chica de la reunión, Lin Morikawa, que hace unos instantes estaba lista por tocar la puerta.

-yo…lo siento, busco al señor Sesshomaru, se encuentra?- con su voz formal inuyasha asintió accediéndole el paso a la chica, esta cerro la puerta tras de si esperando no ser una desafortunada visita, Inutaisho tomo su mano y la beso en reverencia dando la media vuelta saliendo del ambiente tan teso que había provocado.

-que haces aquí?- girándose sobre sus talones tomo asiento de nuevo tomando las hojas con tranquilidad y empezar lo que había dejado inconcluso, Lin saco de su bolso una botella de vino blanco 1789, muy buenos años de conservación para dar las gracias como debería de ser.

-espero que te guste, lo pensé, despedías olor a esta bebida la noche que me salvaste- lo puso sobre el escritorio esperando un merito, este la miro rápido para cuando de nuevo el ya estaba firmando sus papeles sin importarle poco la mera presencia de la chica.

-Mmmm me han dicho que eres un hombre de pocas palabras, no importa – cerro su bolso dispuesta a irse tomando de la perilla no sin antes escuchar a lo lejos un _Gracias_ que a sesshomaru no le costó trabajo esta vez expresar. Sonrió y asintió de cabeza desocupando la oficina.

4:57 Pm…

Le había tomado unas horas llegar al departamento de Kagome, le daba vueltas al asunto esperando y pensando en como reaccionaria la chica ante la noticia e incluso para el era demasiado decepcionante, subió al ultimo piso tocando la puerta con algo de apuro. - Inuyasha que bueno que llegas, y bien que dijo tu padre cuéntame!- feliz acercándose cariñosamente le dio un beso dulce a su prometido, lo invito a pasar ofreciéndole un vaso con alguna bebida para celebrar la noticia que claro ella no tenia ni imaginación de lo que estaba por venir. Tan dura es dar esta clase de noticias?

- tengo algo que…decirte- kagome le preocupo el tono de voz de inuyasha, el siempre solio ser expresivo sin ninguna clase de preocupación pero esta vez en su rostro había angustia y temor, puso su mano derecha en su pecho esperando lo peor,- nuestra boda tendrá que ser pospuesta ….lo siento- con aquellos ojos ambarinos fijo a kagome en un extremo al otro lado de la ciudad como si la gravedad ya no estuviera con ella, las pupilas de kagome se dilataron a mil por hora agudizando sus oídos y terminar de escuchar lo que a un restaba de su desgracia. – eso no es todo…mi padre me ha enviado a Estados Unidos no se por cuanto tiempo pero es esta misma semana.- la joven artista no entendía las palabras que escuchaba, inuyasha la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella dejaba caer las lagrimas remojando la camisa varonil de su prometido, - ven con migo kagome, escápate deja todo y larguémonos- por un momento se escucho inteligente, pero su carrera estaba aquí, por fin había prosperado en sus sueños, mas que a nada amaba a inuyasha pero no quería ser una carga e interrumpir su futuro como empresario solo por un amor, no es que fuera insensible y no le importase inuyasha pero todo esto sonaba a una cosa de niños, escapar. – kagome se negó con la cabeza , se puso de pie dándole la espalda, inuyasha quiso tomarla pero ella no lo dejo, - vete- fue todo para que el peli plateado la dejase sola con una tormenta enzima de dolor. Era lo mejor para los dos, sabia que no seria una semana ni un mes, si no años. Aunque no debió de actuar de esa forma no pudo evitarlo.

…..

Las preocupaciones en esa tarde a ella no le a trajeaban en nada, era como todo lo cotidiano en su vida, recargada sobre el inmenso sofá escogió uno de los tantos libros de literatura en el gran centro de entretenimiento , _Romeo y Julieta, _una historia de amor trágica y amenazadora Cuenta la historia de dos jóvenes enamorados que, a pesar de la oposición de sus familias, rivales entre sí, deciden luchar por su amor hasta el punto de casarse de forma clandestina; sin embargo, la presión de esa rivalidad y una serie de fatalidades conducen al suicidio de los dos amantes. Se imagino por un segundo estar en esa situación, era algo parecida solo que esta vez ellos no sentían nada y sus familias no eran rivales, o si sentía algo por el? Ladeo su cabeza y empezó a leer el gran libro un poco empolvado, el gran timbre sonó, no quiso molestarse seguro el mayordomo atendería, se acercó dejando la entrada a un hombre en especial, dejo su libro y se puso de pie esperando alguna respuesta de Sesshomaru.

-no te di las gracias adecuadamente así que te invitare a cenar-

-entonces…nosotros siempre nos hablaremos para devolvernos favores, que extraño-

-no lo pude ver de otra manera-

…

Escucho su teléfono sonar desde hace algunas horas pero no quiso contestar , quince mensajes de texto, tres de voz y veinte siete llamadas perdidas. Lo suficiente para saber de quien se trataba, después de tratarlo de esa manera estaba con el corazón roto, kagome no lo había apoyado como el creía, le dio miles de vueltas al asunto y solo consiguió llegar a la misma conclusión, no le importo. Empaco y con velocidad consiguió llegar hasta la autopista con su Jet privado con el destino a Estados Unidos.

…

-traes a la mayoría de tus parejas aquí?- visualizo el lugar donde comerían, el único restaurante Gourmeth directo de Italia con comida originaria, de nuevo abrió su puerta, pidió la reservación en el área de fumadores dejando pasar de nuevo a la chica como todo un caballero.

-No responderé a eso- saco su cigarrillo, lo encendió y lo fumo exhalando el humo lejos de la chica, a ella no le pareció importarle, siempre convivio con personas que fumaban incluso puros como su padre. El mesero se acercó pidiendo los platos.

-un Camareto Roche termino medio acompañado de una copa de vino tinto, es todo-

- lo mismo que la dama-

-le mismo que la mamuaselle, enseguida Mr. Sesshomaru- el mesero se fue asiendo un chasquido con sus dedos típico gesto de Italia, sesshomaru haría lo mismo si su orgullo no fuera tan grande, Lin le miro incrédula y graciosa.

-seguro que no soy la primera, y dime sesshomaru como son las mujeres con las que sales siempre?-

-sin duda no son como tu eso es seguro- echo un ojo a su acompañante, un vestido negro arriba de sus rodillas con escote pronunciado junto con su cabello largo y negro, muy hermosa aunque no quería admitirlo.

….

-me llamo señor Inutaisho?- una mujer de cabellera café con ojos negros, jefa de vigilancia documental , se sentó frente al escritorio del importante hombre.

-Naraku me recomendó que te contratara, hemos tenido algunos problemas con archivos confidenciales de la empresa, crees que puedas hacer este trabajo?-

-por supuesto, solo dígame con quien tengo que trabajar?-

…


	5. ESPASMOS

7:00 Am…

La presencia de Sesshomaru a estas horas de la mañana les era interesante además un tema de conversación para decir cosas a sus espaldas, el nunca llegaba mas haya de las doce del día, sus ojos estaban mas fríos de lo normal y su semblante mas firme que nunca, entro a la oficina de su padre dejando el maletín sobre el escritorio, cercas de una repisa busco alguna botella y si tenia suerte una a medio vaciar, tomo uno de los tantos que su padre tenia, necesitaba mitigar el dolor de cabeza que sentía, anoche había sido una velada interesante, quien diría que esa chicuela tendría tantos secretos, pasiones , fantasías bajo esa mascara de inocencia…

_FLASH BACK_

_1:37Am…_

_-muchas gracias por la velada en realidad no necesitabas agradecerme- sonrió dirigiéndose al inmenso jardín de su mansión y dar alguna caminata después de haberse saciado bastante en aquel restaurant, el le siguió en silencio mirándola por el rabillo de su ojos ambarinos, el cabello de la chica al son del viento despedía un olor a perfume de tal vez…jazmín o cerezos, no tardo en percatarse y le echo un vistazo también ella tapándose con su mano para refugiar una risa burlona, desde la cena no había dejado de darse cuenta como el la miraba._

_-de nuevo lo haces..-_

_-hacer que- trato de ignorar y seguir el paso pero ella lo detuvo al detenerse. – verme de esa manera como si fuera una clase de niña- cruzando de nuevo los brazos hiso una mueca de reproche. -eres una niña- importándole poco lo que ella hiciese sintió como sus delicados brazos lo acorralaron por el cuello, un beso fue lo ultimo que Provo y observo correspondiéndole aquellos carnosos labios que lo habían incitado desde hace mucho a besarlos, la tomo de la cintura aferrándola a su cuerpo, aquellas finas caderas curvilíneas le hacían sentir estremecerse de una manera muy extraña para su gusto, el beso duro bastante tiempo hasta lograr que los dos se separasen y tomar un poco de aire. – crees que soy una niña ahora?- riéndose corrió infantilmente lo que sobraba de camino hasta llegar a la puerta y entrar dejándolo con un desconcierto además una sensación de nuevo cosquilleante en los labios._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

No le importo servirse en una copa finamente, directamente de la botella dio un sorbo y la dejo en el escritorio, se estaba involucrando demasiado con la chica pero eso no importaba ahora, la puerta se abrió y era su padre mas extraño de lo normal, no le importo, sabia que la ultima conversación no fue de lo mas agradable entre ellos dos.

-no se para que rayos me pediste que viniera a esta hora-

-es importante, creo que te debiste haber dado cuenta que los archivos confidenciales y las contraseñas de todas las finanzas están siendo reveladas-

-que tiene que ver con migo? No mandaste al imbécil de inuyasha a E.U para entablar esa responsabilidad? No me digas que te arrepientes- el tono de voz fue mas haya de lo sarcástico provocando en su padre fruncir el seño, - a pesar de estar ocupado con tus citas tienes tiempo de ponerte al corriente….; claro que no hijo, los problemas se originan desde aquí, es por eso que contrate a una asistente de seguridad que te ayudara con el trabajo- acercándose al escritorio abrió el maletín tomando una tarjeta de seguridad grabando un numero de serie en la computadora.

-supongo que esta decisión fue a tu conveniencia, que puedo decir, no tengo voz aquí-

-a pesar de tu sarcasmo tienes razón, yo no pido opiniones o aprobaciones-

-hmmmm-

…

Su vuelo había terminado, cansado con los ojos hinchados al pensar toda la noche acerca del problema que había traído consigo desde tokio, trato de comunicarse con ella pero era demasiado tarde, además que importaba si a ella le daba igual todo esto, por que no a el?, pero a pesar de eso no podía ignorar el echo de sentirse derrotado, de querer regresar, subir al ultimo piso de su departamento, decirle cuanto la amaba, hacerle el amor y jamás separarse de ella. Todo estaba perdido, cercas de su limosina se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo en New York, como único jefe original y legal de toda las empresas financieras que trabajaban bajo la supervisión de su liberal padre.

-Buenas tardes Joven Inuyasha Taisho, soy la jefa de secretariado kikyo Noriko, desde hoy lo acompañare en su estancia aquí, acompáñeme por favor con gusto le explicare su nueva labor- Inuyasha la siguió no sin antes traumarse en su real parecido con kagome, solo que su tez era mas blanca con el cabello lacio y sus ojos mas rasgados y chicos con un tono frio. No puso atención en todo el recorrido por pensar en kagome y fijarse en ella, esta le dedico una sonrisa vacía cerrando la puerta tras de si después de haberlo dejado solo en su oficina.

El museo Arte, la forma mas perfecta de alimentar los sentidos, conocimiento y la total seguridad que el talento nos brinda, ser dueños de un don tan especial al tomar un pincel y trazar algunos trazos fáciles precisos como guía la imaginación o un lápiz junto a un pedazo de papel plasmando las palabras mas extraordinarias en un verso de un solo uno. Había aprendido a vestirse informal, no tenia a nadie que la supervisara si su padre no se encontraba, este mes seria el mejor en toda su vida, camino precisa fijándose talladamente en cada pintura, los recuerdos de la velada anterior provocaron que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, después de todo estar con ese hombre no era tan desagradable, por que pensaba todo eso? Si antes decía que no había persona mas fastidiosa, sofocante y arrogante en esta tierra que sesshomoru, pero…es de sabios cambiar de decisiones, es valido?. Cercas de la entrada miro a una mujer cargar enormes cuadros con una fuerza casi sobre humana, le ayudo con ellos sosteniendo los pesados marcos.

– muchas gracias no sabes los pesados que son.-

-es una pintura de _Gustave Courbet, francés, 1819-1877- maravillada ante el desnudo de la pintura, la joven a su lado quedo impresionada, una simple turista conocía esta pintura, a lo mejor seria su mente, y era también una miembro o empleada del museo que conocía esta obra de arte. Supersticiones suyas._ Entraron a una sala especial donde parecían estar en una reunión . dejo los cuadro a un lado y le invito a sentarse junto con ella para escuchar la platica.

- No te dije mi nombre ni las gracias, soy Sango Houko y gracias- sonriendo a la joven que le había ayudado esta respondió con el mismo gesto agradable,.- Lin Morikawa- . paso un tiempo para que una joven entrara a la plataforma junto a un hombre pasado mas de los cuarenta frente al "alumnado" descubrieron algunos cuadros sobre una mesa como referencia de su platica. Todos guardaron silencio , seria el destino que la trajo a una reunión o conferencia que primeramente si le interesara escuchar.

- bienvenidos sean todos, hoy hablaremos un poco de arte, es interesante saber que esta sala por fin esta llena y…algunos nuevos- el hombre miro a Lin de reojo pero no le presto ni le resto importancia ignorarla, Kagome le dedico una sonrisa desde enfrente en señal de ser tomada en cuenta por ella Lin levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

- El Arte apareció al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron los homínidos. Todo lo relacionado con la actividad del ser humano requiere algo de arte para su desarrollo: Dotados con un impulso innato en el puño y a partir de la invención de la imprenta, los creadores de obras de arte literarias, plásticas y arquitectónicas aumentaron en forma sostenida. Es lógico que así sea, ya que la satisfacción pura se consigue cuando materializamos aquello que brota de nuestra propia mente creadora, alguien puede decirme la definición de arte?- con su dedo acomodo sus lentes esperando una respuesta, Lin no confió mucho en hacerlo pero por fin lo había logrado…

- Yo pienso que…es una Manifestación de la actividad humana la cual se expresa una visión personal y desinteresada que interpreta lo real o imaginado con recursos plásticos, lingüísticos o sonoros. – sentía que se desmayaría ante lo que acababa de explicar pues sus palabras fluyeron con facilidad , el hombre guardo silencio esperando que decir, - gracias, es agradable saber que alguien tiene interés profundo en la sofisticación de las artes- la ultima platica fue sobre pinturas y sus autores junto sus biografías, se sintió identificada con una obra de arte directa de Japón que fue nominada como la " Dama " , cual fue sorpresa al descubrir aquella pintura, es como si fuese el retrato de ella misma sentada sobre un elegante cojin con un kimono pintado delicadamente sobre cerezos mirando mas haya del horizonte, coincidencia? Kagome y sango la miraron al mismo tiempo perplejas.

-" Dama" fue pintada en 1999 por Naoko Kuwashima , es importante saber que fue una de las mejores alumnas en esta Galería de Arte, alguna pregunta?...no?...es todo- sin mas explicación quito sus lentes y salió junto al alumnado. Lin se puso de pie hipnotizada caminando sobre una línea recta hasta llegar a la obre de arte, casi sus mismos ojos, el cabello, las facciones, el cuerpo….solo que ella destilaba un aura de tristeza y melancolía.

-es parecía a ti Lin- Kagome hablo mientras guardaba en silencio lo que restaba de las pinturas, sango tomo de su hombro observando fijamente la obra.

-tienes razón kagome, demasiado- aclaro graciosa, Lograron captar la atención de Lin, - se conocen?- despegándose de la pintura dio unos pasos atrás dejando libre para que las dos chicas guardaran las obras.

-si, fuimos juntas a la Universidad de Okinawa- con brazo limpio un poco el rastro de sudor en su frente acercándose junto a sango.

-me impresionaste con tu definición de arte Lin, pensé que solo sabias sobre negocios y empresas- ,. – no solo se sobre papeles y números- rieron graciosamente saliendo de la exposición, la platica fue larga en el transcurso del camino, sango la chica de cabello café, ojos avellanados con una personalidad energética no le demoro tiempo congeniar con Lin y Kagome, tenían muchas cosas en común una de ellas era compartir el sentido de la expresión junto al Arte, tal vez ella no estudio al igual que ellas mas profundo pero conocía lo suficiente y entender de lo que hablaban a cada segundo. Las horas fueron segundos para las tres nuevas amigas, Lin se sentía un poco acomplejada, nunca tuvo amigas ni una conversación tan amena con confianza, pero ellas le asían sentir segura sin ningún error o equivocación, a pesar de ser bastante formal. Esto se le llamaba una verdadera amistad.

- es bastante tarde, tengo que regresar a mi departamento, kohaku llegara en cualquier momento- su reloj de muñeca no mentía, para ser exactos las 9:15 Pm, reviso por si acaso su reloj y las horas concordaban, kagome propuso la idea de pasar la noche con ella y conocerse mas afondo, Lin asintió un poco insegura pero no había nada de malo pasar otra noche fuera de su cárcel.

…

-ya es tarde señor, quiere seguir con esto?- toda la mañana, tarde y la noche habían examinado cada código para asegurarse que todo estuviese bien, no le miro a la mujer que tenia enfrente esperando por el, fue suficiente terminar el trabajo al recordar a Lin, tenia pensado verla esta noche y salir de nuevo con ella, pero su trabajo se lo impedía.

- si quieres vete Sara, yo me quedare aquí- bebiendo otro sorbo de vino, prosiguió en su mente el rostro de Lin, la mujer en enfrente de el tomo asiento de nuevo reasignando su trabajo.

_-Con verte me provocas…no estas casado todavía así que tengo oportunidad- _ Sara guardo las palabras en su mente como cómplice de un amante.

…

De un lado a otro, firmar aquí firmar haya, revisar documentos, lo a trajeado de su vida era recompensado en dinero, pero debía admitir que todo esto era demasiado cerrado incluso para el, las finanzas eran demasiado celosas como para desocuparlas algunas minutos, entro a su oficina aventando el saco en la perchero cerrando la puerta tras de su bruscamente, encendió su cigarrillo inhalando calmadamente su sabor, en su vida había fumado pero hacerlo le relajaba, tantas veces vio a su medio hermano mayor hacerlo al igual que su padre admirando sus gestos de relajación, asi que, por que no hacerlo?. Kykio toco la puerta al mismo tiempo que inuyasha se lo permitió, entrego unos papeles y le miro con incredulidad, era muy joven su jefe para ser traído aquí para liderar las finanzas, total, no era algo de su incumbencia. Solo se concentraría en hacer bien su trabajo – alguien lo busca joven, le permito la entrada?-

-hazlo pasar, puedes irte- kykio dejo su semblante asiéndose a un lado abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a un joven que a simple vista era mucho mayor que su jefe, ojos azules, cabello corto con una coleta peña en su nuca, muy alegre. Demasiado.

-bella señorita , no le gustaría tener un hijo con migo? – tomo de las manos a kykio y esta con osadía le metió una buena bofetada dejándole la mejilla roja saliendo del lugar discretamente, inuyasha le dedico una torcida de ojos apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-eres un pervertido Miroku, creí que habías cambiado- se puso de pie recibiendo a su amigo con un abrazo entre hermanos, el chicos habían sido amigos desde que tenían uso de razón incluso cuando eran pequeños miroku cortejaba a las niñas , por motivos de labor y carrera fueron separados tras graduarse de la universidad. Su mejor amigo era Ing. Industrial dedicado a la supervisión de las maquinas trabajadoras para la empresa. Esta vez recuperarían los años perdidos en el trabajo.


	6. EL PASADO part1

DISCULPEN! MI ORTOGRAFÍA! HAHAA XD, DEJEN SU COMENTARIO CHICOS! ;)

Los recuerdos en su mente eran claros, el pasado mas confuso y borroso lo seguía a todas partes, la mas mínima falla y ahí estaba el corrector de su vida. Naraku, la figura paterna que ella consideraba incorregible ante todo, la máxima autoridad sobre todas las cosas...  
Flash Back  
a través del espejo contemplaba su diminuta figura mientras cepillaba su corto cabello amarrandolo con un fino moño rojo, sonrió para si misma entusiasmada por ser la primera reunión en la que asistirá junto a su padre, el nunca solía llevarla a ningún lado impidiéndole la salida a donde ella pidiese, una de las sirvientes entro sujetandola de su mano llevándola a la salida para ser guiada a la limusina junto a su padre, una vez adentro ella le sonrió pero el solo merito a observarla de reojo, nunca fue un hombre agraciado, su porte sin igual jamas sera inquebrantado.  
-papi, podre jugar con tigo mientras trabajas- esperanza ante una respuesta feliz de su padre el le miro con seriedad,bajo su cabeza triste ante la exprecion sobria de su padre. - Lin, en asuntos de trabajo siempre tienes que ser osada y rígida, hemos hablado de eso demasiadas veces- Lin no emprendía palabra alguna de lo que su padre decía, apenas con sus cinco años de edad para la niña aquellas palabras eran demasiado llegadoras si apenas para una joven de mayor edad , trato de retenerlas en su mente captando un poco de lo que su padre dijo, asintió con la cabeza decidida ser la mejor hija para que su padre solo una vez llegara demostrar afecto . acompañada de Naraku caminando junto a el observo la gran sala de juntas junto a hombres de la misma táctica que su padre,. - Espera aquí afuera Lin y por favor no oses buscar problemas- . cerro la puerta dejando a Lin sola a las afueras de una estadía de espera, se sentó en una de las sillas con sus piesitos colgando ladeandolos de un lado a otro, el transcurso del reloj marcaban unas dos horas de espera, a unos cuantos metros una maquina de refresco, sin ningún centavo espero de nuevo, la puerta se abrió saliendo un jovensito al parecer de unos diez años, se acerco a la maquina y adquirió un refresco, el se dio cuenta de que la niña lo miraba con ojos de suplica.  
-quieres un refresco?- la pregunta fue clara, Lin se apeno ante su conducta ovia, recordo las palabras de su padre y frunció el seño,. - no gracias- miro en sentido contrario al joven, este sonrió tomando un billete de su pantalón comprando otro refresco,.- Toma, no necesitas ser recatada- sonriendo ella acepto la propuesta del chico, - Gracias- sonrojada ante la acción el se sentó hacerle compañía, una niña sola en una sala de espera? seguro era una de las hijas de los empresarios.  
-esperas a tu padre?-  
-Hai...-  
-Una niña como tu?, -  
-Soy una niña grande, puedo esperar sola-  
-si tu lo dices-  
La mirada del joven era demasiado perdida e incluso márfaga, la intrigacion en los deseos de la niña de saber mas del joven fueron opacados ante las palabras de su padre, aguanto las ganas pero no pudo. quien podría pedirle a una niña silenciar su curiosidad?  
-tu también eres hijo de un empresario...?- los grandes ojos chocolate de la niña desviaron la atención del joven asía la nada, tanta dulzura acumulada en esos cristales ventanales de alma lo sumergieron en un mar de abismo,.- claro que si, el mas poderoso de todos, algún dia yo tomare el mando- orgulloso de ser el hijo unico de uno de los mas grandes empresarios de toda Japón.  
-yo podre trabajar con tigo?-  
- claro que no, solo eres una niña- el comentario sarcástico hizo que la niña se cruzara de brazos asiendo una mueca sacando su lengua, a el le pareció tan gracioso que decidió permanecer mas tiempo con la misteriosa niña ante de partir, de nuevo algunas horas pasaron y la charla extraña entre los dos se volvió complice de una nueva amistad. extraña seria por el echo de que ninguno de los dos tenia amigos, el niño por ser demasiado maduro para su edad convirtiendo a los de su edad en seres totalmente inferiores a el, la niña por ser demasiado inocente acorralada por la fugaz frialdad de su padre. Los hombres con maletín salieron charlando mientras que los últimos dos quedaron en acercarse a sus hijos.  
-me parece perfecto, entonces en unos años podemos negociar-  
-por supuesto para ese entonces todo sera diferente...Lin, es hora de irnos- camino dejando algunos pasos atrás a su hija quien se despedia amablemente del chico. esperanzada de alguna vez volverlo haber...  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
Lin...? Lin...despierta- meciendo a la joven quien recargada estaba en el sofá durmiendo placidamente, - que pasa..?- respondió bostezando al mismo tiempo, su amiga esbozo una sonrisa,. - te quedaste dormida, parece que anoche la pasaste bien- Lin se puso de pie de un solo brinco avergonzada, era cierto después de la galería de Arte la "pijamada" entre amigas surgió como plan alternativo,. - Tranquila, llame para informar que estas bien, yo te llevare, después de todo encontrar tu mansión no fue difícil señorita Morikawa- guiñandole el ojo sango se dirigio al otro sofa despertando su vieja amiga quien estaba en plena racha despues de haber contado sus penas amorosas acerca de su frustrada relación.  
-haush! no devi sobrepasarme- tocando su cabeza kagome se puso de pie graciosamiente, Lin le acompaño tomando sus cosas y ayudar a preparar el desayuno.

Contesto al otro lado de la Linea un tanto cansado y fastidiado poniéndose en sima la bata para cubrir su desnudo,. - espero que sea importante - Enojado silencio al escuchar la voz femenina en el auricular ,. - Te envié los archivos completos, mi trabajo esta terminado, cuando me darás la segunda paga?- la mujer era demasiado directa para hacerse pasar por nerviosa, el hombre echo una risa y después contesto,. - claro que no querida, es solo el principio, tienes que ganarte su confianza y si puedes conseguir mas mejor, es importante dejarlos en la ruina- . la mujer cayó enfurecida colgando el teléfono, estaba claro que si quería la segunda paga tendría que hacer algo mas que solo dedicarle algunas palabras, no seria difícil, para ella con aquella belleza cualquier hombre caería a sus pies, no por nada habia sido contratada por el mismo Naraku.

Dando vueltas de un lado a otro miraba fijamente una y otra vez aquellos papeles sobre su escritorio, habría echo lo correcto?, claro que si! por kami! todas sus decisiones lo había llevado al éxito pero no podía evitar sentir sentimiento asía su hijo, cruzo por sus ideas quemar aquellos papeles y dar por libre a su hijo pero...  
FLASH BACK  
- Disculpe que lo moleste pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar libremente con nuestros hijos presentes- interrumpiendo su paso dispusieron de algunos minutos antes de partir.  
-Tiene razónNaraku, lo escucho-  
-Habíamos acordado que nuestras empresas serian las mas delideradas recuerda?-  
-Por Supuesto, como olvidarlo, que me ofrecerá Naraku-  
-La mano de mi hermosa hija a cambio de la unión empresarial, es un acuerdo exelente, -  
Inutaisho lo metido bastante tiempo, pero tenia que hacer mas fuerte su empresa hasta llegar mas haya de los limites del mundo, acepto con un cierre de manos, después de todo su nuevo consuegro era un hombre inteligente y poderoso al igual que el. aunque no evitaba sentir algo familiar en el, esquivo aquellos pensamientos pues su hijo seria el próximo en tomar el mando.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
Mando localizar a una persona que se encontraba ausente para entablar los nuevos puntos y reglas que ofrecía su trato.

-Que haces? - inuyasha miro como su secretaria dejaba un vaso de café cargado a un lado de su escritorio este dio un rotundo gracias y seguir con su trabajo, de vez en cuando echaba algunas miradas , las faldas cortas y entalladas o algunos vestidos con un escote le asían verle de a fuerza, reprimió todo aquello concentrandose en una sola mujer que a través de su corazón le tenia reprimido y perdido. Kagome, observo el teléfono a su lado, obstuso unos segundos y con valor reunido marco a su departamento, no le importaba que la llamada le saliese cara. valía la pena. sono varias veces antes de poder decir algo penso que kagome respondio pero solo era la contestadora, dejo un mensaje grabado con la esperanza que pudiese ser escuchado.  
-problemas?- arqueo un ceja siguiendo con su vista en el teclado,. - asi es...pero...no es nada importante- con la voz ahogada y melancolica prosigio, esa mujer de alado lo ponia nervioso cada vez que hablaba, por que?. kikyo tomo una llamada atravez de su telefono,. - es para usted- paso al otro lado la llamada, inuyasha sonrio al escuchar la voz de cierto joven asombrado por las fiestas, amante de todas.  
-Tienes demasiado trabajo hombre "importante" hoy es sabado, tenemos que relajarnos, que dices?-  
-n...no lo se Miroku tengo demasiado trabajo...-  
-vamos hombre! no te reprimas, pasare por ti en la oficina, te mereces un descanso!- colgo la linea sin antes que inuyasha se quedase paralitico, ni como oponerse a su amigo, en parte tenia razon.

Atravesada por los recuerdos infantiles de su pasado con una nueva excusa por inventar por no llegar ayer en la noche a su mansion, los sirviente en la entrada le aseguraron que estuviese bien, se despidio de sango y kagome mientras las grandes rejas cerraban contra ella, camino, abrio la puerta y en la gran mesa principal un hermoso adorno de flores primaverales con un toque rustico en la parte inferior junto a una tarjeta sobresaliendo de color dorado :  
"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco" Atte: Sesshomaru Taisho.  
Puso la tarjeta de nuevo al gran adorno floral con una gran sonrisa, no penso que sesshomaru fuera esa clase de hombre, mando a suvirlo a su gran habitacion, antes de acompañar su mayordomo le dio una llamada.- es su padre- se retiro asiendo una reverencia mientras tomada el telefono, - si padre- temia lo peor, a lomejor la noticia de no llegar anoche habia llegado hasta el, escucho un suspiro lamentador,.  
- tengo algunas nuevas noticias que darte hija- Lin se dedico escuchar sin mencionar ninguna palabra,. - llegare unos dias despues cumpliendo el mes, por lo tanto el arreglo de la boda sera antes, espero que cumplas con tu dever si no todo esto no valdra la pena- seguro de sus palabras Lin no opto de otra que aceptar, colgo el telefono resignada, apesar de llevarse mejor con sesshomaru la idea de casarse con el tan pronto era dificil asimilarla, ni siquiera sabia si esto funcionaria.


	7. EL PASADO part2

Casi una semana sin verle ni saber nada de el, llamo a su oficina e incluso fue a buscarlo pero las situaciones mas desafortunadas se veían involucradas cada vez que trataba de contactarlo, las flores seguían inertes casi artificiales, el sumo cuidado que Lin les dedicaba era sorprendente, se relajo tomando un café con kagome y sango después pasar al museo de Arte y al final regresar a su mansión para hacer prácticamente...nada, que injusto, tener una mansión como hogar con los lujos que todos quisiesen tener pero ella no lo clasificaba de esa forma si supieran que las mejores de las cosas no están detrás del dinero. las rotundas salidas y al convivir con las demás personas le hiso ver que no todo era asi, la vida estaba llena de experiencias , gozos, gustos, emociones, miedos e incluso amor..., tomo una simple hoja de papel suelta en una de las libretas donde llevaba siempre apuntes de su padre, el lápiz mas cercano, la imaginación al borde de su limite sin siquiera ser percatado por la joven, una línea tras otra, gruesa y delgada, con luz o sin luz, el sombreado o lo subrayado, puntos o líneas , sus pensamientos fueron escritos por su ágil mano antes de que ella se diese cuenta su sorpresa de poder hacer algo tan hermoso sin jamás haberlo puesto en practica., como producto finalizado una pareja abrazándose al desnudo estilo griego, tal vez algo a principios de ese siglo, las finos trazos marcados sobre otros, los diferentes efectos provocaron en Lin un nuevo deseo por su pasión, sonrió satisfecha quitando algunas migajas de goma (borrador) en su obra, el molesto timbre sonó, el mayordomo le dio el paso, esperaba que fuera la persona que la visito la ultima vez, Sesshomaru. pero la acción fue negativa, el hermano menor de su amiga, Kohaku, un estudiante de fotografía, de su misma edad.

-Kohaku, has venido de sorpresa, que te trae por aquí?- se puso de pie guardando su obra debajo de un viejo libro,. - quise venir a pedírtelo personalmente asi que, no se si quieras...ve..nir a...- el chico tartamudeaba con las mejillas rojas a punto de explotar, Lin carcajeo y termino su frase - venir a...cenar? bailar? caminar?.-

-si, a cenar si quieres o ir a caminar como…. gustes.-

-claro me encantaría-

Tomo un bolso que estuviera a la mano, partiendo a lado de kohaku, lo había conocido en la casa de sango justamente ese día después de conocerla, un chico bastante agradable y amigable que a simple vista acomplejaba buenos sentimientos, sus aspiraciones de ser un gran fotógrafo , trabajar para las compañías mas reconocidas en ese sector, asían pensar a Lin que era un joven bastante soñador, muy abierto como un libro en blanco. pero era valido y correcto, admirar el futuro de esa forma sin fantasmas del terror le tenia presente que esta vida no es deporte de mirones donde el observador se queda atrás mientras los otros avanzan explotando al máximo sus sueños y habilidades. tenia que tomarlo mucho en cuenta. Primer pensamiento filosófico no lo creen?

...

las pocas cosas que le quedaban por gusto estaban por extinguirse, era viernes y con el trabajo enzima no le importo quedarse un poco mas, la empresa ahora iba de maravilla con los nuevos datos del seguro resguardado, y la grafica de barras subiendo de numero cada vez mas, a excepción de una cosa que tenia que ver con una niña de cabello negro y ojos chocolate, claro, no quería admitirlo pero…era imposible no hacerlo, imaginen soportando la imagen de una persona vivaz consumiendo tu mente a cada segundo? . dejo de teclear apagando el monitor llevando sus manos a la nuca , alzo la vista ojidorada visualizando un pequeño cajón, se puso de pie y lo abrió, un pequeño dije en forma de luna creciente color amatista, tantos recuerdos claros y a la vez borrosos, lo desconocido se volvía conocido...

_FLASH BACK_

_Las cosas en su entorno giraban conforme el lo decidía, ser el hijo mayor de un importante empresario tenia sus ventajas y desventajas, había olvidado todo lo bueno de su niñes, madurar de una forma avanzada no tenia percances, o si? , de nuevo las estúpidas y aburridas "conferencias" de " trabajo" o mas bien dicho " Hobby" se convertían en platicas sobre mujeres, bebidas, política, dinero , en los adultos incluyendo su padre. la jardinera estaba sola, se inclino recargándose sobre el barandal, una niña corría tras su hermano tratando de quitarle una pelota que parecía ser suya, los gritos y los llantos terminaron de exasperarlo dirigiéndose a su hermano menor quitándole el objeto._

_-Kef!, después de todo era aburrido- salió de la jardinera buscando alguna otra cosa nueva por hacer mientras que su hermano se quedaba con aquella niña que no dejaba de llorar._

_-Ya no llores, toma, disculpa a mi medio hermano no sabe cuando parar su estupidez- la niña hiso una cara de felicidad aceptando la pelota._

_-disculpa aceptada...sabes no eres el niño de la otra vez?- asombrada se fijo nuevamente en el niño, si era el. feliz soltó la pelota abrazándolo, el niño no supo como responder. La seguridad en la chicuela al hablar con total rapidez, haciendo demasiadas preguntas a la vez , hasta el tema menos importante surgía con cosas interesantes, las horas en el reloj no perdonaron, no sabían el por que pero las platicas entre ellos comenzaban de una forma mínima terminando a la máxima._

_-Me gusta platicar con tigo sabes, me siento muy bien eres mi mejor amigo- sonriendo se aferro a un brazo recargando su pequeña cabeza en sesshomaru, sentía la necesidad de protegerla de tenerla a su lado como símbolo de autoridad, pues era realmente indefensa, tímida, inocente y mas que todo tierna, la diferencia disparaba a un solo objetivo y era que ella no le miraba como las demás niñas que se aconsejaban de el esperando que les hiciera caso para darles un beso en la mejilla ( que inocentes :3), se relajo quedando lo que restaba de paz, ella se giro entusiasmada sintiendo su dije colgar muy debajo de su cuello, lo quito y se lo entrego a sesshomaru._

_-Este dije es lo mas apreciado que tengo, y quiero dártelo por ser tan bueno con migo, los demás niños siempre se burlan de mi y me dicen cosas…pero tu no- sus manitas cerraron las manos de sesshomaru con tanta suavidad que ni la mas ligera pluma compararía su sentido del tacto, - no puedo, no conozco tu nombre ni tu el mio- aclaro afirmativo tratando de devolvérselo a su dueña, .- jiji tienes razón….pero creo que ya lo sabes, antes de irnos mi papa dijo mi nombre aquella ultima vez que nos vimos - graciosa espero que sesshomaru atinara su nombre pero desafortunadamente no lograba recordarlo, hiso una mueca de desagrado pero ella le siguió mirando de la misma forma. – mi nombre es…-_

_- Ya es hora de irnos- su padre camino unos pasos tomándola de su brazo llevándosela consigo bruscamente, cuando menos pensó ella ya estaba lejos , se quedo conforme al conservar el dije que le había regalado como único consuelo,. – Yo tampoco te dije mi nombre-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

El recuerdo fue apagado al escuchar la puerta abrirse, dejando de nuevo el dije en su lugar donde tanto tiempo estaba escondido y resguardado, ahí estaba su ayudante de seguridad parada con las manos clavadas atrás de su espalda mirándolo de una forma que el ya conocía mas sin embargo la ignoro sentándose de nuevo a teclear y dar por terminado su labor , Sara se aventuro revelando dos copas acomodándolas delicadamente sobre el escritorio seguido esto desvolcanó el vino que sesshomaru tenia atesorado cerca de su librero vaciándolo en las copas, el liquido Vino blanco 1789 obsequio de agradecimiento de Lin le paso demasiado lento para cuando este ya estaba a medio vaciar, - tomas las cosas que no son tuyas no me pongas en desafío-

-vamos joven sesshomaru, después de un sorbo nada es tan malo, además…quien lo obsequio para ser tan importante- como anillo al dedo acertó sin saber en los pensamientos del peliplateado, todo este tiempo para el fue extraño sentir _algo _por esa chiquilla insolente inmadura pudiendo poseer a cualquier mujer afrodita en su camino. Y vaya que si. Entonces por que preocuparse precisamente por una mujer en especial como Lin, dejo de teclear , se puso de pie, tomo su saco y salió dejando a la mujer en plena rabia junto a dos copas de vino sola sin ningún brindis, eso no le impidió tomar un trago silenciando sus ideas mas corrosivas y despavoridas de su lujuriosa personalidad. _–serás mio, no dejare que mis años de trabajo se pasen por el caño- _

_….._

El mensaje en su contestadora estaba guardado, tenia tiempo que no registraba el teléfono, para que? De la única persona que recibía llamadas era de inuyasha, estaba claro que el no quería volver a saber de ella después de lo ocurrido…después de dejarlo solo con la decisión en sus manos y las palabras atoradas aun en su garganta, pero no dejaría que el triunfo y la vida mas plena en ese punto de partida se vieran restringidos por un amor loco y apasionado, sus obras de artes estaban siendo expuestas cada vez mas en diferentes museos de clase baja pero por algo tendría que empezar, abrió su departamento , merendó algo, tomo una ducha y se dispuso a tumbarse sobre su cama, su olor varonil aun estaba impregnado en sus sabanas, aspiro y se dio la vuelta mirando sobre el techo como el abanico daba vueltas hipnotizándola, un destello rojizo parpadeaba con el numero 1, se acercó mientras sus dedos temblaban al esperar escuchar el mensaje:

_"Se que todo esto nos ha tomado de repente…no se como explicarlo, pensé que estarías a mi lado…, kami! Quisiera estar con tigo….olvidar que todo esto paso, te amo, pero me has puesto por debajo de tus cosas, entonces yo…creo are lo mismo. Si alguna vez pensaste en mi, solo quiero que sepas que me pesa el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo…" - _el sonido del mensaje terminado finalizo la conexión entre ellos dos, los ojos de kagome se cristalizaron naufragando una vez mas en el mar de lagrimas, por que la persona que mas amas nunca entiende las verdaderas intenciones…es difícil asimilar que ella le ama tanto como para dejarlo y que el triunfe en su vida, no era egoísta…ella no era así…_-Nunca! Nunca!-_ gritaba bajo su almohada, con los nudos esbozados abrazados , aferrados en su garganta. Ojala inuyasha la llegase a comprender si no la perdonaba por amor, que la perdonara al menos por egoísmo, por su propio bienestar, eso solo lo que ella quería…

…

Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio, ni el sonido mas fuerte de ese lugar ni tampoco el licor le hacían dejar de pensar, su mejor amigo estaba a lado de algunas mujeres sonriendo distraído de todo problema, lo admiro por un segundo, como le hacia para lucir de esa manera?, no se quedaría a saberlo, dejo la propina de las bebidas tomadas cercas de la barra y con un señal de manos se despidió, su estado estaba mas haya pasado de copas, por un milagro logro llegar y adentrarse a su oficina ante la mirada de todos, se echo en su silla sacando de sus bolsillos la cartera donde tenia una foto de kagome sonriendo, melancólico paso sus dedos sobre la imagen que ya veía distorsionada.

-No se encuentra bien Joven inuyasha, llamare que vengan por usted-

- Todo esta bien,,kikyo, solo…déjeme en paz- los codos amortiguaron el peso de su cabeza siendo sostenida por manos estrujando un poco su cabello largo con los hombros arriba, este hombre no estaba bien, kikyo con algunas palabras convincentes logro persuadirlo de llevarlo a su departamento, no estaba muy lejos así que podía conducir sin ningún problema su auto, el camino estaba demasiado transitado, los semáforos en rojo le servían para verlo por el retrovisor de vez en cuando en el asiento trasero con los brazos extendidos mirándola fijamente con los ojos ámbares perdidos y alterados, llegaron, mientras ella abría su departamento el se echo en el sofá cansado tocando sus frente, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta que tenia a una bella mujer en su departamento. Kikyo se acercó por detrás dejando caer sus manos sobre los hombros formados de inuyasha, masajeando levemente mientras el se perdida ante la sensación gratificante…

-estas tenso, será mejor que te relajes- su voz seductora resonó en sus tímpanos, kikyo beso el lóbulo de su oreja cayendo lentamente a su cuello mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando, inuyasha no trataría de excusarse diciendo que estaba ebrio, si lo estaba, pero no lo suficiente para hacer algo así aunque sus sentidos lo traicionaran, se puso de pie difícilmente mientras ella le miraba fríamente, los ojos de inuyasha distorsionaban su vista, el parecido de esa mujer con kagome era sorprendente…

-tu no eres kagome….- ebrio se echo de nuevo en el sofá, kikyo entendió el juego, si para tenerlo necesitaba hacerse pasar por esa mujer que tanto el llamaba lo haría.

…..

-Me gusto pasar el tiempo a tu lado kohaku, es grandioso saber que tengo un amigo mas- Lin lo abrazo mientras el perdía su vista en otro sitio, - si…claro pienso lo mismo Lin- un poco desapasionado por el pensamiento hablado de la joven este se retiro con una sonrisa, no sin antes toparse con un hombre que se dirigía asía el con una mirada amenazadora, los dos chocaron al instante sin séquiese conocerse, pero no importaba, la primera impresión decía mas que mil palabras. Sesshomaru paso de largo con las manos en los bolsillos mientras kohaku le seguía con la mirada, su suerte fue ver que Lin reacciono de manera familiar ante el extraño. No estaba celoso, por que lo estaría si ella no era nada de el, con una mueca de sarcasmo se retiro.

-Estabas bien acompañada- mas que un comentario fue un reproche, algo sobrio y sarcástico, Lin se sonrojo, aunque no era motivo de hacerlo recordó el detalle que el le había enviado, sabia que no comentaría nada al respecto, como único plan ella lo haría,. – Gracias por las flores, me encantaron- la felicidad de la joven fue mas que suficiente para no pelear , toda la maldita semana pensó en ella como para estropearlo todo, tendría que tomar clases de comportamiento o un instructor profesional de saber como conocer a una fémina mas afondo, estaba impuesto tomar lo que quería de una mujer sin saber mas haya de su nombre, pero el caso de Lin era especial, en ella estaba algo tan familiar y apoderado de el a la misma vez que hacerle el mas mínimo daño le provocaría remordimiento.

-Quería saber de ti…- el lapso corto de silencio corrompido por el comentario de Lin estremeció a sesshomaru por primera vez , ella lo tomo de su brazo y lo condujo hasta un caminar saliendo de las murallas de lo que llamaba "hogar" ,. – ha donde iremos?- su pregunta fue contestaba mas que con una sonrisa – caminaremos, - no tenia ni la menor idea de donde irían pero el destino los guiaría, o mas bien la guiaría para no cometer la estupidez de perderse o estropear lo que seria de nuevo otra velada interesante, tanto un punto para ella como para el. El recorrido fue en mayor parte silencioso escuchando solo sonidos de vehículos pasar o una que otra conversación pasajera de los peatones, sostenía su bolso nerviosamente apretándolo con fuerza casi hasta estrujarlo, su vista solo se fijaba al frente sin poder encararlo, quería correr del lugar y respirar tranquilamente antes de que el registrara todos sus movimientos, no paso mucho tiempo, la noche ya abrigaba su sendero junto algunas nubes amenazando con desplegar su llovizna. Por otro lado Sesshomaru permanecía indiferente e inalterable ante cualquier situación, disfrutando la compañía de su "prometida" que extraño era llamarla de esa forma, Lin tenia que ser llamada de otra forma menos incomoda, que tal novia?. Ridículo. Esposa? .anticuado. Compañera?. Perfecto. …

-por que me enviaste el arreglo con esa tarjeta? Tu personalidad en ella aparentaba otra persona-

-Hmmm- frunció el seño ante una pregunta obvia, no contestaría preguntas tontas, porque de nuevo pregunta? No puede ser feliz en silencio? Porque pide explicaciones? Que la tarjeta no decía claramente lo que expresaba?. Cielos habla demasiado.

-es todo? Eso me vas a responder? Y yo que creía que estabas cambiando, deberás siempre eres así….hola? me estas escuchando?- con señas graciosas trataba de llamar la atención de sesshomaru, la desesperación de no verle callada un momento o responder inteligentemente ante un simple gesto de "cállate" lo condujo a ser frio con tal de apaciguar los reclamos. -hablas demasiado- como pudo extrañar a este hombre? Que sandeces le pasaba , por un beso, regalos y gestos caballerosos olvido que seguía siendo un _patán._Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse mientras el le seguía con la mirada, un relámpago ilumino y un trueno sentencio el lugar dejando caer la lluvia a cantaros, Lin se miro el vestido que rápidamente se remojaba y se le adherida a la piel, faltaba mucho por llegar a su casa y aquel hombre tras de ella consiguió alcanzarla y taparla con su gran saco, buscarían un lugar donde resguardarse, si caminaban seguro que la chica pescaría un resfriado. Que débil.


	8. POSESIONES

Llegaron a un hotel lo mas cercas de los suburbios donde Lin vivía, casualidad o suerte? Era esto o nada, caminar mas de once cuadras con el cielo cayéndoseles sobre su cabeza? Lo dejaría como casualidad después de todo esta clase de situaciones se nos da casi siempre lo que nunca se nos hubiere ocurrido pedir, pidió una habitación para dos personas con camas individuales (no se si pueda hacer eso XD ), Lin se le hiso extraña la actitud de sesshomaru e incluso el evento pero no podía culparlo de la situación bochornosa que estaban viviendo, sabia que ese hombre no tenia malas intenciones, si era un patán pero pervertido nunca. Subieron al penúltimo piso en silencio, ninguno amedrentaba la situación actual en la cual se vieron enrollados o es que tal vez no querían mencionar nada?, abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Lin, el encendió el televisor buscando el programa de meteorología.

-"_El clima en Tokio Japón a cambiado drásticamente con una fuerte tormenta que alcanza _ _125 y 150 cm 50 y 60 pulgadas de oscilación, se espera que para mañana resulte tranquilo, por favor no salgan de sus hogares" . Ahora con el reporte de….-_ sesshomaru apago el televisor, fue suficiente saber que pasaría la noche aquí, ¿por que acepto caminar si el mismo conservaba su auto? En fin, . Lin estornudo silenciosamente pero no tanto como para que sesshomaru se diera cuenta ., - tienes que darte un baño, estas empapada, toma una bata y después entregare tu ropa para secarla- con su voz autoritaria hiso que Lin asintiera poniéndose de pie y dirigirse al baño, cerro la puerta tras de si dejándose resbalar cayendo al piso nerviosa, estaba sola en un hotel junto a ese hombre que le hacia sentir miles cosas a la vez, resignada respiro profundo tenia que guardar la calma y no dejarse llevar por nada si era tan obvia terminaría por ser una completa "adolecente enamoradiza" ya tenia bastante con que el le dijese niña, se puso de pie y desnudándose poco a poco tomo la ducha.

Al otro lado de la puerta el sonido del agua caer con un ángel tomando un baño lo entusiasmaban para entrar y tomarla ahí, se negó con la cabeza con un rotundo _NO,_ trataría de calmar su instinto animal, el demonio que llevaba dentro, con una fuerza de voluntad casi sobre humana accedió a contenerse. su camisa de trabajo estaba remojada, los pantalones igual, que hacia? No se le vino a la mente mas que retirarlos si no el pescaría un resfriado también, 11:48Pm… Desacomodo su cama adentrándose y tratar de dormir, estaba cansado pero todo esto lo altero demasiado, cerro sus ojos al escuchar abrirse la puerta del baño destilando vapor, no lo visualizo bien y no quiso hacerlo, puso sus brazos debajo de su cabeza concentrado en ignorarla. Era lo mejor. Alguna sugerencia?

En su largo cabello negro emanaban gotas de agua dejándose caer siendo absorbidas por la bata de baño que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas totalmente ajustada de su cintura, se puso roja pero las luces apagadas disimulaban aquel rojo carmesí en ellas, por el rabillo del ojo le echo una vista, estaba dormido? Tanto tardo en darse la ducha? De nuevo el rojo no solo se apodero de sus mejillas si no de todo el rostro y cuello e incluso de su cuerpo, verlo sin camisa recostado de esa manera con quien sabe que desnudes debajo de las cobijas, respiro de nuevo tomando un cepillo de su bolso desherrando los nudos que la tormenta le hiso a su cabello, miro la hora , saco su teléfono pero la señal estaba baja, tomo el teléfono del hotel pero tampoco había servicio, suspiro y lo dejo en su lugar. _Mañana tendré que explicar muchas cosas…- _se pensó adentrándose en la cama,. – Buenas noches Sesshomaru que descanse- el tono de voz fue el mas dulce que había podido escuchar captado con interés por Sesshomaru a pesar de no devolverle el gesto igual, era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, algo es algo.

3:01 Am… y el sonido de los truenos junto la iluminación de los relámpagos no le dejaban dormir, incluso el ambiente en ese lugar era tenebroso, desde niña aquella clase de climas le atormentaban, siempre sola en su inmensa habitación con muñecas de porcelana que la miraban intensamente esas noches, se cubría hasta arriba a mas no poder con el susto enzima, implorando que una madre o padre llegasen abrazarla para acogerla en su seno tranquila sin ningún problema, el ultimo trueno se escucho por toda Japón, Lin se sentó sobre su cama mirando a unos cuantos pasos donde Sesshomaru dormitaba de la misma forma que lo vio antes , con valor de un gladiador queriendo enfrentar a un león se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la cama de Sesshomaru, levanto las sabanas cuidadosamente adentrándose, claro que el hombre se había dado cuenta desde antes, - puedo dormir a tu lado..? - ,hablo bajamente.

- No-

Lin no le importo y se metio a un lado de el, sin objetar sesshomaru siguió en su misma posición, ella se recostó cercas de su pecho abrazándolo con sus delicadas manos rodeando su torso, - que haces?, te dije que no- , pero ella no respondió nada solo sonrió complacida inhalando el perfume varonil de Sesshomaru - pronto tendremos que dormir juntos, no me mal…entiend..as pero…- bostezando junto a su voz apagándose conforme ella se quedaba dormida vencida por Morfeo, pronuncio lo ultimo antes de entregarse a sus brazos y hablar de lo mas incoherente posible, eso si. Con la verdad en alto,. – me gusta estar…a tu lado..- despierta ella nunca hubiera mencionado esas palabras, pero a adormilada era como un suero de la verdad para ella, si alguien quería saber algo no necesitaban ponerle ebria, solo un par de horas en vela y listo. Sesshomaru se quedo anonado abriendo sus ojos, ver la expresión de la joven en su cama dormida plácidamente sin ninguna preocupación confiando plenamente en el, sin preguntas, ni respuestas, quien hacia semejante cosa?, no conocía a otra persona mas que Lin, con miedo estiro su brazo izquierdo abrazándola y acercarla un poco mas, la compañía de la joven no era desagradable, todo lo contrario, de nuevo el olor a cerezos en su cabello lo tomo preso como una débil criatura, - a mi también me gusta estar a tu lado- será posible que la bestia en el este siendo domada por una niña sin malas intenciones que con un solo rose de su cuerpo bastaba para descontrolar todo en el.

Los prestigios de una tormenta estaban borrados de su total plenitud, ni recuerdo de ello estaba presente, nadie creería lo de anoche, solo ellos dos, la miraba dormir , su piel brillaba junto al sol tan nívea y blanca, sus pestañas ennegrecidas cubrían sus hermosos ojos, los labios color durazno implorando ser tomados de nuevo, paseo sus dedos desde los hombros de la chica hasta llegar a sus caderas devolviéndose de la misma forma desviándolos asía su pequeña nariz respingada, tan hermosa y pura, que dudaba que otra persona hubiera tomado algo de ella como el lo estaba asiendo aunque solo fueran caricias, que le pasaba?, la guerra interna en el empezaba de nuevo, las tropas de su corazón contra las de su orgullo y creencias mas haya de lo absurdo y cursi, pero era un tema tabu en este momento, se puso de pie con sumo cuidado tomando su ropa ya seca vistiéndose antes de que ella despertase, no tomaría el cuerpo de Lin, dejaría que las cosas pasaran lento si eso fuese posible, no saciaría sus deseos carnales en ella, para eso tenia a tantas otras dispuestas hacerlo. Lin no era una cualquiera.

…..

Absorto e inconsciente sobre lo sucedido de anoche froto sus ojos entreabriéndolos para visualizar su primera vista, su suerte fue encontrar ropa en el suelo revuelta como si perros y gatos hubiese pasado sobres de ella, estaba solo, suspiro aliviado por un momento si no fuera por que escucho la puerta abrirse, definitivamente era su secretaria acercándose con una taza de café, el se asusto por un minuto observándose totalmente desnudo, la culpa lo consumía vivo, que había echo, fuese lo que fuese no daba marcha atrás, le dio una mirada a su secretaria de enfado pero a kikyo no le importo.

-Anoche fue estupendo…- se acercó tratando de besarlo pero el se volteo en negación, - fue un accidente es todo- aclaro tomando los pantaloncillos, - eso no fue lo que me dijiste anoche- con una expresión casi teatral arremedo contra la voluntad de inuyasha siguiéndole .

- perdóname, solo hay una mujer en mi corazón kikyo…- triste tolero las palabras que el mismo dijo.

-entiendo...esa mujer llamada _kagome…."esa" _que te dejo solo con una promesa que no es cumplida- cerro ligeramente sus puños con odio, sabia que dio justo en el blanco con esas palabras, inuyasha termino de vestirse girándose y enfrenar lo que había echo, no era culpa de kikyo, ni seria de otra mujer que lo provocara si no de el mismo por no respetar la conciencia de su corazón, . – nos vemos en el trabajo- tomo sus llaves saliendo del lugar, kikyo se quedo asqueada, un hombre que salía de su propio departamento dejando a una mujer desconocida dentro de el no significaba nada bueno, esta vez tomaría medidas drásticas.

…..

Ya marcaba el reloj pasado de medio día, entro junto con Sesshomaru complacida y a la vez tímida bajo la mirada de todos sus sirvientes además por todos los inconvenientes que le hacia pasar a ese hombre, el no tenia ninguna responsabilidad ante ella, por que molestarse en pagar un buen hotel, pasar la noche, traerla de nuevo a su mansión, cuando debería de haberla dejado en la lluvia e irse sin acompañarla.

–te prometo que no ocurrirá de nuevo, ya hiciste bastante por mi- .

-no es problema,- su gélida mirada asía que Lin perdiera la gravedad, todo lo que ella creía y había aprendido en los libros acerca del amor no era el mismo que experimentaba, que todos piensen que estaba loca, no le importaba, llegar apreciar, querer e incluso amar a una persona que no demostraba ni un gesto de sentimiento, era la nueva forma para ella hablar de amor una nueva forma de describirlo…

-Sesshomaru…no eres tan bueno como todos dicen…eres mejor- se acercó al hombre tomándolo por los hombros parándose de puntas y tratar de alcanzar su estatura, lo suficiente para rosar sus labios, esta vez la vergüenza no encajaba con ella, si tenia que ayudarle a ese hombre saber que ella no tenia mas que solo intenciones de hacer un espacio en su corazón, si es que acaso tenia, haría todo lo posible, todo en los medios, incluso mandar a pedir uno.

Sus corazones podían escucharse al son uniéndose en un solo latir, probo y absorbió el jugoso néctar de todo su ser, la separo de si poco a poco al punto de ver sus ojos aun cerrados implorando mas, inocente niña, si supiera que no era fácil para el separarse de ella pero las cosas eran demasiadas al punto de preocuparse el mismo de ser un hombre demasiado bestial y asustarla. No quería eso. No sabia nada acerca de la suavidad, delicadeza, dulzura… etc. Un libro cerrado con la llave al fondo de los abismos de tártaro, imposible.

…

Las cosas en la vida son explicitas, si hubiera un libro sobre ello seria el mas vendido y prestigiado por todos, lamentablemente el humano tiene una vida tan corta, cuando apenas sabe sobre ella al derecho y al revés ya esta en la plena vejez robándole un suspiro a la muerte. Viendo cometer a los demás el mismo error, _Tan capaz es nuestro entendimiento para entender las cosas altísimas y clarísimas de la naturaleza, como los ojos de la lechuza para ver el sol. – (Aristóteles) _. pero para ese hombre la vida era demasiado fácil, todo en ella se vio rodeado de logros y éxitos conmemorativos, no cavia duda que era un importante Empresario, mas en ello no todo era felicidad, la buscaba y no lograba encontrarlo. Aun tenia presente los verdugos del pasado, las fieras del olvido. La muerte de su segunda esposa, _izayoi_ . le afecto en todo, nunca había amado una mujer de esa forma tan inmortal, incluso su primer esposa solía envidiar a izayoi ya muerta, a un conserva la ultima conversación con ella como si fuera ayer…

_FLASHBACK_

_En la camilla de un hospital a plenas horas de la madrugada una mujer con rostro apacible e inmaculado escribía triste una carta, estaba a punto de morir , su extraña enfermedad en fase terminal no le impidió conocer el rostro de su hijo y convivir momentos memorables a lado de su esposo y sus hijos, pese que sesshomaru no era de ella siempre lo trato como su madre, incluso lo amaba al igual que inuyasha, pero el nunca la acepto de la misma manera. Su fina letra manuscrita en el papel mas delgado con su mano un poco entumida termino doblándola, escucho venir a una persona, pensó que seria una de las tantas enfermeras para darle la noticia de su muerte y solo algunas horas de vida, de que servía si ella misma lo sabia, la muerte personalmente la visito, sonrió al ver a su esposo parado frente a ella con un gran ramo de flores , rosas blancas a decir verdad, sus favoritas. Inutaisho las puso sobre las piernas de la mujer dándole un tierno beso, los doctores le mencionaron antes de entrar que solo estaría viva unas horas, si al menos podía hacer algo antes de que ella partiera…seria acompañarla hasta el fin. Como dicen en el altar, "hasta que la muerte los separe"._

_-no tenias que venir…mírame, un saco de huesos horrible- la sonrisa de la mujer era señal de un rastro vivo, incluso en ese estado nunca perdió la calma ni su alma risueña, el le dedico la misma sonrisa sujetando la mano de izayoi donde el frio ya se había anidado de ella., - te pondrás bien lo prometo…- izayoi sonrió de nuevo ante la gran mentira de su esposo, aunque no podía enojarse con el en este momento solo estaban las buenas palabras que un esposo le diría a su esposa antes de morir, ._

_– quiero que seas feliz, te he fallado… y mi camino llego solo hasta aquí, eres el hombre mas maravilloso y se que no cometerás los mismos errores, ama a nuestros hijos como no podre hacerlo ya… - la mujer se recostó cansada, sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, pero no partiría hasta saber que la promesa de una amiga seria cumplida.._

_-como ultimo favor…entrega esta pequeña carta a Naoko Kuwashima…mi ultimo aliento de palabra esta con ella- señalo con su dedo índice débilmente el pedazo de papel doblado a un lado de la repisa, el lo tomo y al girarse el sonido de su corazón representado a través del monitor dejo de sonar, paso su mano sobre los ojos de su fallecida esposa cerrándolos mientras el dejaba salir algunas lagrimas de los suyos, beso sus labios por ultima vez antes de que los doctores entrasen._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_"El día de tu muerte sucederá que lo que tú posees en este mundo pasará a manos de otra persona. Pero lo que tú eres será tuyo por siempre_" _(Henry Van Dyke (1852-1933) Escritor estadounidense.)._


	9. LA AMBICION

_**X FIS! DEJEN SU COMENTARIO T.T ESTOY HECHA UN MAR DE LAGRIMAS XD**  
_

La ambición suele llevar a las personas a ejecutar los menesteres más viles. Por eso, para trepar, se adopta la misma postura que para arrastrarse, para Naraku aquellas palabras no encajaban con su semblante, el plan perfecto que por años ideo estaba en plena marcha con un rumbo fijo al éxito. Nadie se lo impediría, había desatado todo los ideales ocultos, parado enfrente de una gran mesa con hombres observándolo fijamente esperando ser motivados y alentados por lo que ese hombre les había prometido, a Naraku no le entraba ni una pisca de nerviosismo, estaba tan seguro de todo que ni la verdad podía hacer frente a la mentira.

- Saben que las Empresas de Japón son las primeras negociantes antes que E.U, por ello el gran Inutaisho a cerrado trato con migo, piénsenlo, millones y millones de dólares circulando en nuestras oficinas, el señor Sesshomaru a aceptado ser el siguiente después de su padre, un blanco perfecto , dejaremos en la ruina a esa familia que por años nos ha quitado lo que nos pertenece, entonces….están de acuerdo? –

- Naraku sus códigos centrales están sumamente protegidos, para derribarles tenemos que entrar a la base de datos- Naraku frunció el seño ante la declaración mas incoherente de su camarada ,. – Es una vergüenza que dude de mis habilidades señor Setsuna, a mi nada se me escapa por ello usted no me sirve…..- dio un chasquido con sus dedos, los hombres dispararon a quemar ropa contra el hombre que había osado dudar de el, los demás con el susto por los cielos no osaron mas que quedar en silencio mirando como se desangraba sobre la gran mesa, - Alguien mas tiene opinión o Dudas?- pero nadie contesto. – Excelente, ya sabemos como progresar, los datos serán enviados a sus oficinas dentro de un mes exactamente- .

…

-_Todos los hombres se muestran afectados en cierto grado ante la presencia del mundo, algunos incluso para su propio deleite. Ese amor por la belleza se denomina gusto .Otros abrigan ese mismo amor en tal grado que, no satisfechos con recrearse en él, persiguen encarnarlo en nuevas formas. A esa creación de la belleza se le llama arte_- dejo la hoja en su escritorio a un lado mirando directamente a Lin posándose sobre ella, Lin nerviosa esperaba la opinión del profesor para ser aceptada en la clase de arte, idea de sango y kagome, este dio unos cuantos aplausos mientras Lin se quedaba sin saber el porqué de esa expresión,.

-Magnifico, tienes un buen uso del Léxico, tu tema es bastante centrado con lo que expresas, no solo escribes si no plasmas tu sentidos-

-Gracias…yo- fue interrumpida por el hombre

-También me enviaron este dibujo- enseñando una hoja de papel arrugada, Lin inspecciono de nuevo sin decir nada, el dibujo que ella había echo y arrumbado ahora estaba en manos de ese profesor,. –Me lo enviaron esta tarde, un hombre dijo que provenía de tu parte, me sigues impresionando…algo que me llamo la atención de ti es el tremendo parecido que tienes con una muy buena alumna que tuve hace apenas unos años, bueno no importa este no es el tema- tomo sus gafas poniéndose de pie, esta seguía esperando por lo único a que vino., -Bienvenida Lin Morikawa, desde hoy esta estadía es plena tuya- intrigada dio las gracias al son de que ese hombre se fue, su felicidad estaba ahora consigo, el don que ella tenia sin saberlo estaba siendo de provecho ahora, solo faltaba una cosa por resolver, ¿Quién había enviado su dibujo? Estaba segura que lo había escondido bien para que nadie lo viera, o fue idea suya, seguro kohaku ese mismo día lo tomo, quien mas pudo haber sido si no el?

-Ya es hora de dejar de ser correcta y empezar ser una artista Lin, Bienvenida- un abrazo de kagome la hiso sentir compleja y llena, sango también felicito,.- ahora podemos ser las tres, imaginen las cosas que podemos crear- soñando las estrellas en sus ojos parecieren ser disueltas, sango alucinaba su grupo de amigas como las tres mosqueteras, siempre fue asi de lunática y extrovertida, no era su culpa. –Muchas gracias sin ustedes no tendría valor de hacerlo- juraba ante todo que kagome y sango habían cambiado su vida, seguir en las conferencias atada ante un asiento de piel escuchando solo números, tratos, negocios, acuerdos, graficas, disgustos y los trajes formales con las paredes pintadas de un solo color, aburrido, no importaba ahora todas las situaciones en las que se involucraba hoy era gracias a ellas, incluso al conocer a Sesshomaru….-_Sesshomaru_- sin querer un ligero alarido se escucho, trato de disimularlo, ahora decía sin querer su nombre? Ya había hablado con su conciencia hace mucho de dejar de ser tan obvia pero es intratable no hacerlo, el hombre de cabello blanco la tenia prácticamente hipnotizada. , siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un clásico café donde podían pasar la tarde charlando, mañana seria la primera clase de Lin, tenían que ponerla al corriente. Uuff, amigas.

…..

Las oficinas en el gran edificio estaban mas concurridas, las secretarias tecleando de la forma mas rápida posible con el estrés alrededor, los cafés derramados o a medio tomar, personas de un lado a otro con montañas de papeles en manos. Un caos. El teléfono de su oficina sonó varias veces, no quiso contestar, seguro seria uno de tantos comerciantes, fijo el numero como llamada nacional intrigándole un poco, descolgó y para su suerte era su medio hermano.

-Es hora que me contestaran, quiero dejar un mensaje a mi padre…-

-soy Sesshomaru idiota- el crujido de sus dientes se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-vaya suerte! Se encuentra mi padre? Necesito dejarle un mensaje-

-no me digas que tienes problemas, si es así resuélvelos por tu cuenta- colgaría el teléfono pero el silencio de su hermano logro captar que algo no marchaba bien,. – No tengo problemas, algo extraño esta pasando aquí- lo altanero de su voz se volvió apagado y mas maduro. – Se que será difícil comunicarme con nuestro padre no me cabe de otra que decírtelo y dejes el mensaje , los códigos de seguridad están cambiando constantemente, puedo cambiarlos una y otra vez y sigue en el mismo estado-

-No me interesa,-

-miserable! No es para ti el mensaje! Sesshomaru! No me cuelge…- demasiado tarde, la chillante voz de su hermano silenciada ante la indiferencia de sesshomaru, no seguiría soportando a ese imbécil que se jactaba de sus locuras imaginarias a un a pesar del tiempo se seguía preguntando si su hermano era idiota de verdad o lo hacia para molestarlo, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, si tenia problemas, eran sus problemas, de nadie mas, el enojo de nuevo se apodero de el , si su padre lo hubiese mandado en vez del mediocre de su hermano esto no estaría pasando…aunque, no hubiera pasado todo lo que convivio con Lin, nada mas por eso estaba agradecido.

-Sesshomaru, que sorpresa, entonces…olvidamos lo que paso la ultima vez- arqueo una ceja cruzándose de brazos tratando de excusarse por la botella de vino blanco que había tomado sin permiso, el no quiso ni séquiese mirarla sentándose en la oficina de su padre y comenzar a teclear algo. La presencia de Sara en la oficina le molestaba, nada mas pareciera que quería algo de el, muy hermosa al grado de sentir atracción por ella, no debía de confundir la atracción con algún sentimiento, son dos cosas totalmente opuestas, Sara seria una de tantas mas con las que había estado.

-ho, cierto, tu padre me entrego esto, es por eso que estoy aquí- le entrego varios documentos en sobres bien guardados junto algunos expedientes,. – casi se me olvida…- saco de su bolsa una fina invitación decorada con colores negros y terracotas con el símbolo de la familia Taisho en la esquina, - No es para ti, es para tu prometida- las palabras con celos casi se mezclaban con ella, pero tenia algo mas que hacer no debía describirse por si misma si no este hombre lo pondría en su contra, cerro su bolso y salió de la oficina. Era cierto la fiesta en la mansión de su padre, por poco lo olvida, la mini mueca de sonrisa se dibujo en ella, tenia que aceptarlo, otra vez convivirá mas con su "compañera". Apenas y puede olvidar como se besaron esta mañana y para avivar el fuego pasaría otra noche. Las cosas no podían ir mejor, después de todo el trato con su padre con el tal Naraku no fue tan malo, pese que será su suegro eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Además ese hombre ni parecía su padre, la frialdad y la crueldad solo emanaban de el mientras que Lin era todo lo contrario. Que extraño.

….

La tarde fue magnifica, pudo sobrellevar muy bien y entender las cosas que le explicaban kagome y sango, solo había un problema…su padre. Que le diría cuando volviera? _"padre olvidare todo sobre negocios y seré un artista" . _ por supuesto que no! Primero muerta antes de hacérselo saber, se sentía culpable gran parte en ella por el echo de nunca haberse rebelado contra su frio padre, pero tenia muy en cuenta que solo quería lo mejor , al menos todo este tiempo siempre le hiso ver de esa forma, su actitud inquebrantable y autocritica siempre le hiso temer, mas haya de respeto era temor. Seria capaz de mandar a destruir todas las galerías de arte en Japón, no tomaría el riesgo. Esto se quedaría en lo oculto, pero mientras disponía de un mes mas para realizarse, sacar provecho de la situación, hacerse saber que ya no era una jovenzuela insegura. Esto le empezaba a gustar.

Entro y tomo una ducha, ninguno de los sirvientes pregunto algo en el trayecto a su habitación, encendió la luz y ahí estaba, un fino vestido color vino entallado de la cintura con un escote en los pechos tipo halter, era corto y ala vez no, solo unos cuantos dedos arriba de la rodilla, de lado unas zapatillas negras de tacón no muy alto, lo suficiente para verse sexi, mas arriba un juego de joyas con un diseño discreto. Se conmociono sintiendo la fina tela, tomo cercas de su repisa la nota junto a una invitación dichosa de las palabras que dirían:_"Las atenciones, las amabilidades son esas pequeñas causas que a menudo florecen en grandes ocasiones" Atte: Sesshomaru Taisho " _. este hombre no dejaba de sorprenderla cada instante que convivía con el, bajo esa mascara de indiferencia que a todos les mostraba sabia que solo era un hombre con intenciones buenas y un alma totalmente nueva al paso de los sentimientos, es solo que era demasiado frígido ante las conversaciones, pero si todos mirasen de la misma forma que ella sabrían que se equivocaban al respecto de aquel hombre que todos solían llamar _El hombre solitario. _Quien podía llamarle de esa forma tan cruel, aunque fuera cierto, debemos de admitirlo, no se mereciera que le llamaran asi, Lin estaba dispuesta a cambiar eso, ya lo había tramado. Tocar el corazón de piedra enfrentado morir en el intento.

Terminaba de ponerse los finos aretes contemplándose de nuevo en el espejo, su cabello esta vez estaba suelto cayendo debajo de sus pechos , siempre se lo había dejado largo, 8:26 Pm…recrimino la hora en el reloj de pared, en la invitación decía que la fiesta empezaba a las ocho, unos cuantos minutos tarde no le hacían ver impuntual. Sesshomaru había dejado un mensaje que pasaría por ella, no dijo ha que hora, pero seguro no seria tarde, Lin se quedo quieta como un muerto…sentía que había olvidado algo importante mas sus esfuerzos no lograban dar con ello hasta que el timbre se escucho hasta su habitación, bajo las escaleras tratando de no ponerse nerviosa, ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-Kohaku…- su nombre apenas y fue escuchado, el mayordomo se retiro, - Estas hermosa, sales alguna parte?- el joven decepcionado no opta de otra mas que mantenerse firme, Lin por otra parte no podía hablar, había olvidado que acordó salir con kohaku esta noche y ella no fue ni para dejar un mensaje que hoy tenia otros planes con su prometido, temió lo peor, kohaku no le recrimino nada pero tampoco la felicitaría, - de verdad lo lamento kohaku…es que..- su frase no fue terminada miro por detrás de kohaku y ahí estaba la potente figura de sesshomaru con un elegante smoky negro , una camisa azul celeste con una corbata azul marino asiendo juego con su cabello.

-Estas lista-

-si. – se refirió a el, camino unos cuantos pasos adelante quedando a lado de sesshomaru, kohaku le siguió quedando enfrente. - bueno Lin, será en otra ocasión cuídate mucho- su osadía lo llevo mas haya dedicándole un fuerte abrazo Lin mientras su mirada atentaba por detrás de Lin contra Sesshomaru, ese tipo no le agradaba en lo absoluto, el echo de tener el dinero en su poder no le hacían poder tener todo lo que quiera, a todo poder se ganaría el corazón de Lin, a pesar de estar comprometida con _ese_ que no le simpatizaba. Por otro lado Sesshomaru no le importo ni la mas mínima atención, un chico de su pobre linaje pensando cosas retorcidas sobre el, tratando de quitarle a su compañera? Estaba loco si lo hacia. No sabia en donde se metía, si algo era del gran sesshomaru y el lo quería tendría que estar muerto. Lin era su mayor tesoro ahora, de nadie MAS.

-hasta pronto- su inocente sonrisa calmo a kohaku mientras el se iba de allí, Lin se giro quedando cara a cara, sesshomaru tomo su mano y la beso _"Eres bellísima" _, la chica no pudo disimular esta vez el sonrojo, tomo crédito de ello mientras el abría su puerta , un Ferrari convertible negro de reciente año, no es una muy buena opción para una fiesta elegante. Nunca pensó que sesshomaru tenía esos gustos tan juveniles. Una cosa mas agregar a su lista de _"cosas por saber de sesshomaru" . _el trayecto fue en silencio. Que novedad. Los cinco sentidos de sesshomaru estaban al volante, Lin presentía que aquella escena de kohaku había molestado de alguna forma al hombre , tenia que hacer algo para calmarlo, el ojidorado era un hombre celoso, lo noto, o acaso creían que era muy ingenua?. Si lo era, pero esperen, como tonar semejantes celos si la mirada de ese hombre podía doblegar incluso a Napoleón. Seria mejor hablar ahora o callar para siempre. , - Es Kohaku, el hermano de sango, amiga de Kagome, lo conocí hace apenas unos cuantos días, es muy amable- le sonrió pero sesshomaru no la volteo haber, estaba demasiado concentrado en pensar las miles de formas en las que podía hacer sufrir a ese gusano tan altanero. Llegaron a la fiesta, se estaciono con algo de brusquedad respirando hondo para calmarse, abrió la puerta de Lin dejando paso libre mientras el insistía en que ella lo tomase de su brazo, los buenos modales nunca se olvidan. Entraron y claro que no pasaron por desapercibidos , Sesshomaru era la estrella, las mujeres cuchicheaban a espaldas de la pareja, la nueva acompañante lucia diferente a todas con las que sesshomaru solía traer, su cara era de una niña con un cuerpo delgado, una joven muy hermosa , simpática y sencilla, sin exageraciones. Envidia de hombres a sesshomaru, quisieran ser como el, dinero, lujos, mujeres, poder…que mas?, _el hombre solitario _paro en seco topándose con un hombre de bastante edad, mas sin embargo debido a la longevidad muy bien hablada de los Taisho aparentaba unos cuarenta años, saludo cordialmente.

-Que bueno que vienes hijo.-

-Hmm…- el disgusto en sesshomaru fue visible, últimamente la relación con su padre no era muy estable. Lin sintió el ambiente tenso al punto de poder tocarlo así que agrego unas cuantas palabras,. - Gracias la velada esta perfecta, puedo saber ha que se debe?- el hombre sonrió pues la voz de Lin era formal y muy educada, la elección de esposarla con su hijo no fue un mal trato, sospecho que ya empezaban a llevarse mejor. Una buena señal.

-Los invitados(as) ejecutivos, trabajadores, ingenieros , empresarios todos ellos con el plan de aclarar los últimos puntos, estamos en plena sima, es una lastima que tu buen padre no nos pueda acompañar-

-Seguro que le hubiese gustado venir- Inutaisho conmovido desvió su mirada a Sesshomaru asiéndole un ademan apuntando a una dirección, el asintió zafándose de la mano de Lin, a la chica no le preocupo, convivir un poco mas con su suegro no le vendría mal.

Camino en el último pasillo oscuro donde ningún invitado se aventuraba entrar, una sala con algunas pinturas viejas y una mesa decorada muy al estilo antiguo, perfecto para charlar con su madre. Así es, La mujer con talentos agiles para los negocios, hija de una familia importante, de belleza sofisticada e inigualable, la viva imagen de sesshomaru en mujer, su madre tomo la copa dando un ligero sorbo mirando a su hijo de pies a cabeza, el único orgullo de ella.

-Dime ha que vienes, seguro es algo importante, para viajar desde Rusia, me sorprendes-

-supongo que tu padre no lo menciono…pero que modales de recibir a tu madre- hiso un gesto demasiado teatral con exageración

-esas palabras son vacías-

-Basta, he venido a entregarte una noticia personalmente, le conté a tu padre la mitad, es demasiado necio como para que se de cuenta, se que tu razonaras mejor- ., -Hmm, habla- espero escuchar una cosa absurda pero lo que conto su madre fue de sorprenderse , a menudo ella nunca se vio involucrada en los negocios amenos que tuvieran algo que ver con ella, la madre despego sus labios mirándole fijamente, sabia que Sesshomaru estaba ansioso pero gracias a la crianza y el carácter que ella le había enseñado le ayudo a ser como es. INDIFERENTE.

-Los tratos que tu padre han estado asiendo me intrigan, algo no anda bien-

-tu también te diste cuenta?-

-Hace algunos días en la ultima conferencia que fui en España, un hombre de aspecto fantasmal me ofreció un trato muy interesante y tentador, no supe su nombre, se negó a decírmelo, eso no es todo, mas de quinientos mil millones de dólares están en juego, a cambio del código de seguridad de la familia-

-y bien?-

-No acepte, tu madre no te traicionaría Sesshomaru, o si?-

-lo dudo-

-ese fue un golpe bajo, no te culpo, después de todo debo admitir que si lo pensé, no importa que pase con esta empresa, total, solo es una advertencia, alguien se esta asegurando su lugar con un plan, tu padre es un estúpido por confiar en personas que no son, sabia que al haberse enamorado de esa mujer traería consigo muchos problemas - tomo de un solo trago lo que restaba de la bebida y lo dejo casi con fuerza sobre la mesa, paso de largo sin despedirse de su hijo, lo que vino hacer aquí ya estaba listo, no tenia nada mas que hacer.

Regreso encontrándose de nuevo con Lin, le pareció extraño que su padre ya no le hiciera compañía pero mejor fue guardarse la pregunta, seguro saludo a los demás invitados.

-Tu padre es una persona muy buena y gentil-

-si lo es- _demasiado_ pensó.

-te fuiste sin decir nada-

-no es un tema que tengamos que tocar-

-entiendo…- la pena en su voz fue alertada, creyó que se sobrepaso al tratar de preguntarle indirectamente el motivo de su huida, sesshomaru se alteró por unos segundos al ver una mujer acercarse, Kagura, que hacia esa mujer aquí? Precisamente ella? Esta vez su padre tenia muchas cosas que explicar. Lo primero con la visita de su madre y ahora esto?, ojala a esa mujer de ojos rojos no hable nada incoherente o se las vería con el.

-Bunas noches sesshomaru, tanto tiempo sin vernos el rostro, que sorpresa…y veo que tienes nueva compañera- Lin sintió los ojos de la mujer buscando de ella algo que no comprendía, odio seria?, Lin le regreso la mirada fugaz, ya basta de ser un corderito que se dejaba amedrentar por cualquier mujer que se le cruzase en su camino. -Te lo robare por un momento linda- picara, dejo la copa a un lado de las tantas mesas en ese salón tan grande, Lin se aferro mas al brazo de sesshomaru, el sintió algo extraño en la chiquilla, algo que ni el mismo se imaginaba de ella. _Celos._ Aquella actitud posesiva de Lin le fascino, quien diría que esa niña tenía carácter.

-No, el viene con migo- aclaro autoritaria.

-Que insolente mocosa, sabes con quien hablas?..-

-Kagura, ya basta, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete- ordeno sesshomaru antes de que esto se convirtiera en una pelea de centro, kagura era una mujer que no tenia paciencia ni aguantaría la mínima cosa de negación, y Lin…no sabia exactamente como reaccionaria pero sin duda no se quedaría averiguarlo. Por primera vez pensó que tal vez si era hija de Naraku. Donde quedo lo tierno?


	10. ¿QUE ES EL AMOR?

Juro que lo que restaba de la velada no mencionaría ninguna palabra, la chica parecía alterada con los celos en el interior casi echando humo de las orejas, aunque a decir verdad su rostro nombraba _paciencia_. Quien diría que la chiquilla tenia ese tipo de reacciones, una_fierecilla, _ese seria su sobrenombre, caminaron lejos de la amplitud humana , el ambiente ya empezaba a incomodarlos, las alusivas miradas de cualquier individuo no eran mas que chispas al combustible, no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer?. Kami! Es decir, su vida no era una farándula de _rockstar._ Claro que no. Echo un vistazo a la _fierecilla, _eran alucinaciones suyas o Lin tenia el seño fruncido?. Esbozo una sonrisa de esas apenas captadas por el ojo humano, tanto la provoco kagura?. Que interesante.

-¿Por qué siempre me miras de esa forma?- Lin , rompió el hielo.

-sigo sin saber que responderte- Sesshomaru sabia exactamente la respuesta _"por que eres hermosa y tu sola presencia me hace sentir diferente" _pero mejor se limito a contestar aquella incoherencia, no seria cursi. Nunca fue su estilo.

-Bueno no importa, después de todo…te debo las gracias por el vestido y los accesorios, cuanto te debo?- Lin pareció calmarse, no siempre estaría recibiendo regalos costosos por parte de el, que insinuaba?.

-Asumiré que no escuche eso,… deberías de agradecerme por otra cosa-

-Hu…? Otra cosa…yo no entiendo-

-El dibujo-

Lin paro el paso, era cierto, el dibujo que _alguien _había tomado de su repisa aquella tarde, entonces si no fue kohaku fue el, pero…¿Donde? ¿Cuando? ¿Ha que maldita hora?...Rayos! a ese hombre no se le escapaba nada. Diría algo pero la razón la abandono, debería de estar agradecida, le hiso un grandísimo favor, algo que ni ella pudo hacer.

-Gracias…pero fue muy descortés sin mi permiso-

-Tu sola nunca lo hubieras logrado- mas que un solo comentario fue sarcástico y un poco cruel con su ruda voz, Lin le vario el tiempo antes de reaccionar, ahí va de nuevo aquel hombre grosero y despreocupante ante cualquier sentimiento ajeno. Para variar.

-ha. Asimilas que no tengo valor? – Puso sus brazos en las caderas con los pies un poco separados, se sentía estúpida al reaccionar de esa forma tan boba pero ya estaba echo, de esas veces que es incomodo discutir con una persona que tiene la razón, les ha pasado? .

Como le gustaba a Sesshomaru provocarla, era tan fácil y placentero, la cosa mas pequeña para ella era un alboroto., - Olvida lo que dije, tienes un talento , no se como puedes esconderlo- .. Cierto! Como podía esconderlo? Hasta ella misma se preguntaba, pero las cosas en su hogar no eran fáciles, su padre Lo impedía, siempre menciono que las artes en el siglo XIII, provocaron la fiebre de la miseria y la calentura del romance, muriendo demasiadas jóvenes por la locura ante las novelas y artes relacionadas con el tema. Se quedo callada, no tuvo , ni pensó, ninguna respuesta. Sesshomaru alzo su mano invitándola a sentarse en unas de las elegantes sillas que se encontraban en el jardín, bajo la vista de la luna alumbrando con una luz tenue y blanquecina los ojos de Sesshomaru ,brillaron, existía un color de ojos mas extraños y hermosos? No tenia palabras exactas ni séquiese un poco dignas para describirlo, solo se quedo ahí callada mirándolo fijamente mientras sentía como el se acercaba tomándola de su mentón con la mano libre profundizando un beso, un beso como tantos pocos se habían dado, exquisito, cálido, delicioso…rogo a cuanto dioses había y por haberse por hacer que este beso no terminara, y así fue. Demasiado largo, separándose para dejar pasar una bocanada de aire antes de asfixiarse. Las mejillas estaban totalmente rosadas y su corazón a mil por hora, se recargo en el pecho de Sesshomaru y escuchar el latir de su corazón, tan calmado, sereno. Ya no pareciera ser mas el _monstruo indiferente, _solo hace falta comprender a la bestia, que es lo que en realidad quiere. Y con ello una sorpresa.

Recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de Lin aspirando el olor a cerezos que ya lo tenían vuelto loco, es como estar aspirando el mas fino perfume francés, sabia que no necesitaba ninguna palabra de expresión para decirle a Lin lo importante que estaba siendo ella conforme pasaba mas el tiempo a su lado, ninguna mujer explotaba sus sentidos pero… no dejaba de evitar sentir algo familiar, como si la hubiese conocido en alguna parte de su vida , recordaba ,pero tan rápido como lo hacia se había esfumado el recuerdo. Siempre fue muy injusto el destino. A pesar de ello le regalo un ángel blanco, un ángel blanco entregándose a los brazos de uno negro. La combinación perfecta.

…

Tomo la llamada a la primera sonada, quería evitarse los problemas con su jefe, o le iría mal como a muchos otros, contesto nerviosa y algo segura pues ya sabia la reprimenda que tendría.

-averiguaste algo?- sentado en una oficina al otro lado del mundo, sostenía en mano su _puro_, si, el enorme _cigarrito_ exclusivo solo para aquellos aventureros decididos con la mentalidad errónea de vivir para toda la vida, jugueteaba con el. La voz femenina por detrás afirmo ; - Lo haría si tu hija no estuviera entrometida en mi camino- Kagura hubiese sabido desde un principio que aquellas palabras sin sentido para ella serian para el hombre un arranque de furia jamás lo hubiese echo.; - ¿Que? Lin esta con el?- . fumo de un solo momento todo el puro como en las películas de _Sherlock jolmes._

-¿Claro, por que no habría de estarlo?, después de todo fuiste tu quien los comprometió-

-Hmm, Primor, me haces pensar que no estas poniendo atención a la estrategia, pensé que te habías dado cuenta desde antes-

-Ha que te refieres..-

-Negocios!, Negocios, Lin solo es un azuelo ante la confianza de Inutaisho y Sesshomaru, una pared que cubre nuestros engaños , si se llega a involucrar demasiado todo esto se ira a la _mierda-_

_-_Que sugieres que hagamos? Debiste pensarlo antes de irte y dejar a tu hija sola , ¿ya te mencione que la niña parece haberse salido del cascaron?- la jugada para kagura esta vez le favoreció; - Naraku guardo silencio esperando escuchar mas de la mujer. -Tu hija parece haberse aprovechado de la situación, ya es tarde, esta involucrada con Sesshomaru, no puedo negarlo, desde el ventanal puedo ver lo abrazados que están, creíste que sigue siendo una niña? - Dio un ligero trago a la copa mientras observaba detenidamente el escenario que montaban aquellos dos , que le pasaba a Sesshomaru? No es el mismo hombre con el que se metió hace algunos años, el salvaje, fornido y poco explicito, presintió que esto seria un grave problema para los planes que tenia con Naraku.

- Hazte cargo de esto, yo me ocupare de Lin-

-piensas que mi cuerpo es una baratija? Bastardo!–

-A callar mujerzuela!Todo lo que eres tu me pertenece, estas comprada por mi yo digo que hagas o no hagas, si osas desobedecerme sabes que la única paga es la vida, no me provoques mas problemas, podrás ser libre en cuanto termine esto- termino la llamada dejando a Kagura con la rabia en los labios. Ansiaba que esto desfallecería ya, lo único que quería era su libertad, siempre fue esclava encerrada contra todo lo que quería, es por eso que llegaba ser comprensiva ante la hija de Naraku, ese hombre podía excederse demasiado, muy posesivo y peligroso. Un psicópata. Asesino en serie…Un demente.

…

Lloraba descontrolada, la sangre le hervía, los recuerdos mas felices y gratos ya estaban destrozados, las cosas que creía eran falsas, no existía lo correcto o incorrecto, falso o cierto, verdad o mentira, literato o matemático. Ya ni las cosas con sentido tenía razón, lo físico de sus lágrimas eran el sueño mas temido y profundo a las afueras de lo místico, una ilusión óptica, quería sentirse muerta en ese instante…_por que! Por que! Por que!. _ la odiaba? , miro la foto en su futon adornada con un marco de caoba que ella misma tallo, tan solo ellos dos…abrazados mientras ella guiñaba el ojo y el sonriéndole trayéndola consigo. Un ataque de desconsuelo la tomo y aventó asía la pared rompiendo el fino cristal…se dejo caer llevando sus manos al cabello jalándolo escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. –InuYasha…-

_FLASHBACK_

_Esa tarde poner al corriente a Lin fue estupendo, conversaciones agradables con sus amigas le hicieron que el tiempo pasara desapercibido, llego a su departamento tirando las llaves sobre la barra, fue al refrigerador y tomar un vaso de jugo, miro la contestadora y no tenia ningún mensaje, " 0 " ese maldito numero lo odiaba, con un solo mensaje o llamada de InuYasha seria feliz, -estúpido orgullo- se dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono, hubiese querido ser adivina y nunca retomar esa acción…_

_-Vamos…contesta…- el teléfono capto el timbre unas cuantas veces._

_-Si Bueno…- Kagome se quedo estática, una mujer contesto su teléfono celular?..._

_-Se…encuentra..InuYasha?- temerosa rogo que fuera una de las secretarias, no quería pensar algo, apenas y se fue mas de una semana. Tan pronto la olvido? ; -No se encuentra, esta ocupado, gustas dejarle un mensaje,…pero antes, departe de quien?- desde ahí kagome podía pensar lo peor, InuYasha solio dejar su numero grabado como "esposa" por que le preguntaba que departe de quien?..._

_-Su prometida Kagome- se defendió._

_-Prometida….? Lo siento, el no tiene ningún compromiso Linda, seguro que hablas al numero correcto?- kikyo pareciera tranquila, fluyéndole esas palabras como toxina al cuerpo de Kagome, mas que nadie sabia que era ella, su "futura esposa" asi que esta llamada no arruinaría su trabajo, disfruto a cada momento torturarla._

_-Estoy hablando al numero correcto!, por favor comuníqueme con InuYasha ahora!- subió el tono de su voz._

_-No puedo hacer eso-_

_-Por que No!-_

_-Soy su novia y una lunática como tu no me arruinara mi cita, entendiste?- fue bastante sarcástica y directa, para no conocer a una persona y hablarle de esa forma tan dura por teléfono quería decir que esa mujer no tenia ningún respeto, problemas. Kagome no se movió, correr? Para que! Llorar? Para que!, el mundo se le vino abajo en menos de dos minutos hablando con una completa desconocida haciéndose pasar por la novia de InuYasha. Escucho por el teléfono claramente como alguien entraba, la voz de inuyasha fue sumamente familiar …_

_-InuYasha, que bueno que llegas! Te extrañe tanto!-_

_-Yo… también kikyo..- en los oídos de kagome solo entono el sonido corto de la línea terminar, soltó el teléfono por instinto, se quedo ahí por unas horas tal vez…la llamada le resulto difícil comprenderla.._

_"- InuYasha, que bueno que llegas! Te extrañe tanto!-" -InuYasha, que bueno que llegas! Te extrañe tanto!-" - InuYasha, que bueno que llegas! Te extrañe tanto!-"_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

-maldito seas…te odio! Maldigo el día en que te conocí…InuYasha…- se aferro a sus rodillas, aclamo por ultima ves las mismas palabras_._

_FLASHBACK_

_"Síganme, perfecto, deténganse, Estamos frente a la obra de arte mas importante de Japón "Fuji Jama" echa por el fascinante Hokusai, el celebre pintor japonés, a través de ella nos dice lo importante que es la vida espiritual para los monjes y sacerdotisas de aquella época Feudal, estoy hablando de hace mas de 500 años, muchos lo conocen como el Árbol Sagrado, ese mismo que conecta las diferentes épocas según cuentan…- fue interrumpida por un joven._

_-Ba! No parece muy fascinante, solo es un árbol gastado y viejo, común y corriente- la tremenda palidez en kagome fue clara, que joven tan mas estúpido! Hablar de esa forma tan elocuente y poco razonable frente a un museo. La atención de los turistas estaba centrada entre el joven y ella, no dejaría que opacara su trabajo, así que prosiguió tratando de evitar , pensar que no estaba ahí._

_-Lo siento, hay personas que no son cultas en este lugar, Retomando el tema, la batalla entre el bien y el mal siguió, como podrán ver a su derecha la legendaria perla de Shikon, capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo quien la poseyera, inclusive si era ….-_

_-Kef! ¿Una esfera de cristal podrá cumplir deseos? ¿Por que esta en este museo entonces?- inquirió sarcástico, Kagome trato de nuevo de ignorarlo, fue en vano._

_-Estem…me permiten un momento?, pueden deleitarse con las armaduras de legendarios youkai a su izquierda- paso de largo esquivando miradas, un solo objetivo, tomo al muchacho de los brazos corriendo a la otra galería, lo soltó, le miro con furia._

_-Quien te crees cretino mal nacido! Si no te interesa no vengas! Arruinas mi trabajo como guía en el muse…–_

_-cálmate, solo quiero saber tu nombre- calmo a la joven artista._

_-Kagome Higurachi…ahora si me disculpas….- dio la media vuelta pero no pudo irse, el la tomo de la mano, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, - Te invito a cenar hoy a las 8:00Pm Kagome que dices?- no le importo al chico que la conociera recientemente?, ella Rio, -No te conozco, que te hace pensar que saldría con tigo? – de nuevo se giro para inspeccionarlo, muy apuesto, se atrevería a decir que la misma edad, un cretino…pero no de mala calaña. – Entonces…?- se decepciono por unos minutos al ver que ella solo le dio la espalda, - Esta bien, no vemos aquí- triunfador llevo de nuevo las manos a sus bolsillos deleitándose en dejarla ir._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Justamente ese día lo maldigo….-

_…._

-Que hermosos cuadros, la precisión en el trazo….los finos detalles…el color…-

-Te gusta?, son las pinturas de la familia-

-Ho, quiero asemejar que ella es tu madre- mirando una en especial.

-Asi es-

-Muy hermosa, tiene un porte elegante-

-siempre fue su fuerte-

-¿Que recuerdas de tu madre Sesshomaru?- No supo que contestar, los ojos de Lin parecían perdidos, como si algo le faltara., -¿ Por que la pregunta?- fue una respuesta hecha pregunta, Lin se quedo absorta.; - Ella nunca fue nada Maternal, mas haya de una madre siempre fue una Madrastra para mi, enseñando lo correcto sin perdón de error.-

-Supongo que es mejor a no conocer a tu madre, …pero que digo fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Hmmm…-

-Mi padre también es estricto, pero estoy agradecida que el no me abandonara esa noche cuando ella me dio a luz y se marcho-

-Lo lamento-

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que lamentar, algunas personas son demasiado egoístas y crueles para entender la clase de sentimientos que habitan en otras, como yo-

-debe de ser duro-

-lo es, mas…que puedo decir, la única forma de agradecerle a mi padre todo esto es siempre obedecerlo, no importa que el escoja mi vida-

-Le agradeces a tu padre dejándote controlar tu vida?,- Asombrado desplego la mirada fugitiva en la chica, estaba triste, que podía hacer el? Abrasarla? Tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo pero ella se lo impidió con comentarios efusivos; -Suena absurdo verdad, no importa, me enseñaron hace mucho a corromperlas- aplaudió dando un ligero salto, hecho una risa nerviosa.

-No podre dejarte de dar las Gracias Sesshomaru, este mes es el mas emocionante en toda mi vida, la mayoría de mis emociones ocurren en mi imaginación, estamos comprometidos…fue un acuerdo entre negocios….pero…si no hubiera sido por eso…no estuviéramos aquí- lo tomo del brazo esperando caminar de nuevo pero el no se movió, ella había tocado el corazón tan frio que tenia, a pesar de que el no reaccionara ni dijera las mismas palabras, era dichosa, plena entregada a el sin pedirle nada a cambio, un ángel negro, un demonio, un ser frio que tomo con total libertinaje muchos cuerpos de diferentes mujeres en el pasado, y que ahora, hoy mismo era sumiso ante ella, un traicionero salvaje con un pasado corrupto, un…un…ser impuro ante uno totalmente puro. No desaprovecharía por nada del mundo la oportunidad de retomar el camino correcto. Si el no lo sabría ella lo guiaría, le enseñaría como expresarse, seria su maestra, y que perfecto que una Artista. Esta vez Lin no se sonrojo, como una transformación cambio su apariencia, ya no tenia de nuevo aquellas mejillas rojas, se acercó de nuevo a el, hicieron el pacto de sus mentes con un fino beso tornándose largo, la habitación de Sesshomaru no quedaba muy lejos, unos cuantos pasos, la música se hacia mas lejana conforme avanzaban, la razón ya no estaba de su lado, solo ellos dos perdidos, naufragando, la recostó en su gigantesca cama con delicadeza, no quería cometer el mas mínimo fallo de asustarla, Lin perdió ante el faro de la pena, no lo pudo evitar y se sonrojo, el paso su manos por enzima de la ropa llegando a su cabello removiendo ligeros mechones de su cabello estorbándole el rostro, los labios duraznos de Lin de nuevo fueron besados, se hundió tanto como pudo en su boca, el sabor al vino tinto mezclado con un poco de wiski encendió la llama, con solo desliz de su palma roso el cuello de sesshomaru, lo empujo levemente y se puso de pie, el le miro confuso, que estaba tramando?. Esbozo una sonrisa seductora y lentamente removió su vestido bajando el _zipper_ ubicado en su espalda, callo debajo de sus piernas, una lencería blanca casi angelical era el panorama mas magnifico que había presenciado en toda su miserable vida, ni acariciar la misma afrodita se comparaba con su cuerpo, unas caderas curvilíneas, un vientre plano, sus pechos chicos y redondos, su largo cabello lacio rebajándose por debajo de sus pechos, camino los pasos precisos, uno delante de otro con los tacones negros, puso sus manos en el fuerte pecho de su futuro hombre, le beso de nuevo, Sesshomaru la detuvo, lo sacaba de sus cabales que ella retomara esa actitud posesiva de nuevo, pero esta situación era merito para el…solo para el…exclusivamente para el…de _nadie_. Incluso ella misma estaba prohibida, forcejo un poco la_fierecilla_ pero finalmente cedió ante el macho, sus dedos pasearon desde las rodillas de Lin hasta llegar a su vientre donde deposito ligeros besos húmedos bajando sus bragas con los dientes, el deseo de Lin ante lo nuevo le hiso sentir miles de sensaciones desconocidas para ella, pobre niña, totalmente ajena y absuelta de todo aquello que era amor, una palabra con millones de definiciones que ella conocía pero esta vez fue demasiado corta para entender lo que estaba por venir, lo que estaba apunto de hacer, no seria un error, no era una tonta, tampoco ignorante, ella lo deseaba tanto como el, una vez fuera su ropa interior el de nuevo subió a sus labios mordisqueándolos un poco, Lin gustosa, no tuvo reparo, arqueo su espalda dejando paso libre para que el quitara su _brassiere_ , lo hiso, la joven no se quedaría atrás, insinuó que el se desvistiera también, Amen.

Tan perfecto todo que Leonardo Davinci quisiese haber interpretado ese escena antes que la Mona Lisa, dos almas totalmente opuestas, unidas en una cama, Lin beso el lóbulo de su oreja, un suspiro descarante salió de sus labios, minutos de sinceras caricias entre besos confusos llegaba la hora, un cuerpo atlético, tan hermoso para ser hombre, un dios en la cama, y ella…una completa sumisa debatida entre no serlo, peleaba con ello, Sesshomaru introdujo un poco sus dedos en la única parte que asía a Lin mujer, lo sintió estrecho, perfecto, seria el primero, un honor como un caballero recibiendo su titulo, algo cálido sintió derramarse , entonces comprendió que era el orgasmo de su pequeña y frágil niña, los gemidos despertaron la era bestial y sanguinaria de su ser, saco sus dedos mirando a Lin mientras esta fijaba en el, los lamio saboreando la dulzura de su ser, probando lo que era ella, La joven sintió temor, demasiada pasión para ella, si no fuera por el delicado beso que le dedico, cambiaria de opinión , sus dedos fueron remplazados por su miembro erecto que ya sentía desde antes rozándole el vientre…Lin, a cambio, le dedico una enorme sonrisa, estaba lista.

-_Hacemos el amor en medio de la tristeza, no puede haber algo mas hermoso…- _susurro en su oído, fue suficiente para que el se introdujera lentamente, las señas de dolor eran claras, ella no se amoldaría nunca ante el, que importaba, -_lo siento…tu dolor acabara pronto, lo prometo- _ el vaivén fue sereno, después, cada vez mas rápido, al punto en que el placer se expandiera ante el dolor, ni rastro de ello. Sus vistas estaban por nublarse, las estrellas ponían tocarse, sus mentes y energías imploraban mas, mas , mas. Pero sus cuerpos de los impedían, empapado en sudor derramo todo su ser dentro de Lin, las gotas de sudor escurrían de sus cabellos plateados , retumbaban en el rostro de la futura artista, plena en felicidad pronuncio unas palabras quizás un poco fuertes –_te amo- _lo había dicho! Ya estaba. Ahora podía morir en paz, Sesshomaru beso su frente tiernamente, ella dio el primer paso para reconocerlo. Se aferró a ese jirón de esperanza. Sabía que le amaba. Eso no había cambiado y ya no cambiaria. La misma noche anterior lo medito, como alguien que saciara una sed terrible. Hicieron el amor, hablaron en susurros de sus proyectos juntos y volvieron a hacer el amor. Poco antes de acabar este sueño, Sesshomaru se adormiló ligeramente. Lin, permaneció despierta, contemplando las facciones de su rostro a la luz de la luna mientras pensaba en el viaje de espacio y tiempo que los había conducido desde el día que lo conoció hasta donde hoy ella descansaba en su cama.


	11. LLEGO LA HORA

_Pagina Del Diario De Lin…"Un pedazo de mi"_

_Unas dos semanas para ser exactas, el hombre con el que estoy comprometida a cambiado por completo, Sesshomaru, ese mismo que se presenta y dice ser el siguiente Empresario mas Importante. En realidad lo es, estoy orgullosa de mi misma, lo he logrado cambiar un poco, nuestras charlas son mas extensas y sinceramente me complace hablar con el, de hecho yo soy la bocona en ese lugar nunca paro de hablar , Sesshomaru y apenas pronuncia un verso, pero se que le fascina estar con migo tanto como se lo permite su trabajo. Salimos siempre a centros comerciales, restaurant, museos etc. Me encanta. Estoy completamente enamorada…me cautiva…me sacia el deleite personal tan solo la parte de fijarme como me mira de esa forma que me hace sentir especial, la única. ¿Por qué si lo soy verdad?. Al menos eso me ha dicho. Y le creo. Nunca en mi vida he llegado amar a un hombre a ese extremo._

_Cuando hacemos el Amor me susurra cosas al oído que nunca pensé que se podían decir de la forma mas linda, es decir, la grosería mas sublime el la convierte en una palabra hermosa. De forma directa, rectal, un ángulo de 90º. Todo es perfecto, a excepción de una "pequeña" cosa, Kagura, esa mujer…no me da buena espina, siempre me mira con desdén alguno, busca en mi lo que yo no conozco, algo trama, si es por Sesshomaru que lo tenga bien presente. "no cederé" ¿Por qué? La respuesta es : "Defenderé lo que es mio" , si me equivoco me gustaría que alguien me lo hiciera saber, en lo personal no conozco una sola mujer que le guste vivir en el corazón de un hombre y a la vez compartirlo. Innato. _

_Mi padre ha llamado algunas veces, lo siento extraño, me habla con recelo y solo me hace preguntas acerca de la Empresa de mi querido "Suegro" Inutaisho. ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?. No se, hace mucho que deje el mundo de los Negocios, ahora me considero toda una artista, dos semanas de clases en el museo de arte…son exactamente lo que soñé, conozco personas diferentes, capases de libre expresión, como los Aristas, no necesitamos del habla para decir lo que sentimos, solo lo plasmamos en cualquier lugar, un grito ahogado en pintura. Los Literatos, personas con un habla sorprenderte, incluso pides que nunca dejen de hablar, la palabra mas corriente y engañosa sufre su metamorfosis en algo Poético. Hoy mire una pintura, esa misma que observe hace algún tiempo al que llamo "mi retrato" . Investigue algo acerca de esa Artista llamada Naoko Kuwashima pero todo me lleva a lo mismo. Confusión. Solo se sabe referencias gracias algunas personas que me hablaron de ella incluyendo a mi profesor y también en los archivos escolares viejos del Taller. "Fue estudiante Talentosa del museo en 1999, Aparentemente estuvo involucrada con negocios "negros" con algunas otras mujeres que claro se desconoce sus nombres , Se rumora que Murió un año después junto a su hija, el verdadero paradero de ella es una leyenda". Todo es extraño, pero me conmociona , tal vez por que su pintura habla mucho de mi. _

_Cosas irreales pasan a mi alrededor y no me he dado cuenta, quizás…no quiero hacerlo. Encerrada en mi mundo perfecto estoy feliz a lado de mi Sesshomaru, pobre Kagome, esta terrible, ni hablar con nadie incluso sango, esta descuidada y me preocupa…que puedo hacer?, si ella no me da el permiso. Tendré que esperar. "Kohaku" pese lo que sucedió sigue siendo muy lindo con migo, atento y sorpresivo, esta progresando en el mundo de la Fotografía, actualmente trabaja en unas sesiones fotográficas para modelos de Matrimonio, sugerí que el seria mi fotógrafo, quiero que mi Boda sea perfecta. No parece haberse tomado a pecho lo que paso en la velada, pero tendré que ser precavida, presiento que quiere algo mas que una amistad…no quiero romper su corazón._

_Deséenme suerte….Hoy saldré a dar una visita con Kohaku y ver los preparativos de la Boda junto con Kagome y Sango, veremos si ya esta mejor._

_…._

Guardo la ultima Pagina de su Diario, Termino de escribir las pequeñas cosas y detalles que la obligaban a imaginar su _"mundo perfecto",_Por fin su vida tenia un objetivo bueno para ella, -_Adiós Negocios!"- _brinco en su cama infantilmente, miro la hora, 4:12Pm, en unos cuantos minutos mas Kohaku, Kagome y Sango pasarían por ella, unos cuantos días y la boda empezaría, mejor dicho semas, pero y que, para ella todo estaba definido. Tomo su bolso y salió al primer sonido de su timbre, corrió sin dejar hacer su trabajo al Mayordomo, en realidad ya no soportaba su hogar en lo absoluto.

-¿Lista?- .sonrió Kagome.

-Claro, es hora de partir-

Subieron al Auto de Kohaku, la primera Plaza Comercial y pararon, dieron un pequeño recorrido llegando al gran Local _"Bodas_", diferentes estilos, diseños, colores, diseñadores, una mujer se volvería loca en ese lugar después de todo es el sueño de todas, ¿Quién quiere casarse de blanco y vivir felices por siempre? Las princesas. Todas somos unas Princesas. Sus amigos estaban sentados en los pequeños sofás de los vestidores, Lin salía siempre con cada vestido diferentes y pareciera apropósito que ninguno le embonaba.

-Ese vestido esta muy siglo XVII- sugirió kagome tocando la caída libre del vestido.

-Tienes razón Kagome, mucho encaje en la parte de los hombros, además…- Miro de arriba a bajo. – Esta muy holgado, no define tu cintura- hablo Sango

-Mmm , quiero usar en mi boda un vestido sencillo, que opinas Kohaku? No has dado tu opinión-

-Que les puedo decir, me siento encerrado, todas las mujeres en este lugar me acosan, los hombres no deberían estar aquí…pero si quieres mi opinión, todo se te ve hermoso- se puso de pie y salió de ahí dejando a una Lin sonrojada con sus amigas despistadas. Torpes. Y saber que sango es su hermana. No lo parece.

-¿Qué?- Lin sintió como sus amigas le miraban con ojos songatones . – No nada- hablaron al unísono siguiendo buscando el vestido perfecto para Lin.

-Disculpen que las Interrumpa- Una joven de aspecto Irremisible hablo dirigiéndose a las tres amigas, claro, solo una en especial. –Busco a Lin Morikawa- . – Si soy yo- Bajo de la plataforma encarando a la mujer .

-Mucho Gusto soy Souten Trueno, Diseñadora Profesional- extendió su mano en señal de saludo estrechando la mano de su próxima cliente. – Veo que tienen problemas con la elección de vestidos, no es problema, por eso estoy aquí-

-¿Esta segura que puede ayudarnos?- comisiono kagome

- Por supuesto, solo hace falta saber que quiere la novia- tomo de su bolso una pequeña libreta lista para tomar apuntes de la personalidad de Lin.

-Solo quiero un vestido sencillo- se miro por del espejo, lo suyo no tenia nada que ver con los exuberante y llamativo, entre mas sencillo mejor.

-No digas mas, se justamente lo que buscas- se acercó a una puerta al parecer un closet de vestidos, saco uno a la mano, sencillo de corte recto, escote en forma de corazón con tirantes gruesos y en la espalda un corte en "V", como detalle una piedra preciosa plateada en la cintura con un listo cayendo en moño como los antiguos Kimonos de la época feudal.

– Me gusta…-

-Nos gusta.- refractaron sus amigas. –pruébatelo!- insistieron impacientes, Lin tomo el vestido, salió con el, perfecto, mas que perfecto, como anillo al dedo. Sonrió dando un par de vueltas, ya podía mirarse en el altar caminar y ser tomada de la mano de Sesshomaru. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Nos agrada, definitivamente-

-Gracias…- contesto tímida. – Que bueno que les agrado, solo queda este ejemplar lo cargare a su cuenta, enseguida vuelvo - hablo Trueno.

-Me siento emocionada- inquirió Kagome melancólica…- Yo también estaba a punto de casarme….-

-Kagome…- Lin y Sango se acercaron, ya era tarde, Kagome dejo Salir algunas lagrimas, pero su recuerdo se desvaneció….

_Flash back_

_Si la cena esa noche fue perfecta, InuYasha recomendó un lugar especial, aquel donde se dieron su primer beso, un mirador donde se puede apreciar los edificios más altos de Japón. Sus luces, sus centros…._

_-InuYasha, ¿Qué haces?- sostuvo su mirada, el joven puso algunas monedas en el reflector (mirador)_

_-Ya lo veras- se inclino y busco un lugar, estaba por agotársele el tiempo, disponía de unos cuantos minutos. – Ven Kagome, acércate y mira…pero antes, prométeme algo-_

_-si –_

_-Cuando pienses en dolor piensa en amor y veras la solución…- la tomo de la mano insinuándola a mirar, ahí en el edificio mas grande, un gran letrero con la única frase " Cásate con migo" . la sangre se le fue a los pies, se exalto y abrazo a inuyasha , plena de que por fin llegara este momento, -Si- respondió planteando un beso largo y duradero. Y como los hombres de la antigua se inclino ofreciendo un anillo…._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Yo, no se que decir kagome, se que es duro…-

-No se preocupen, este debería de ser tu día y lo estoy arruinando, eso ya paso hace mucho- aclaro tomando su postura, no le arruinaría el dia a su amiga o no se lo perdonaría.

….

-Por favor Kagome…- . – Kago…-

_-Numero suspendido- _desesperanzado una vez mas colgó el teléfono , tomo la botella de vino y bebió , la ultima vez que miro su rostro estaba desolado ante la noticia que cambio su relación , inquieta y a la vez hermosa, todo junto en una sola vez. Miles de sentidos desilusionados, deseaba volver y arreglar las cosas, la extrañaba tanto, las fotos que había guardado ahora estaban desgastadas e inservibles, tocando una y otra vez con su dedo pulgar su rostro sonriendo , el estaba muriendo poco a poco y ella no se preocupaba, de una u otra forma esto estaba al limite. Dejo miles de mensajes pero ninguno fue devuelto al igual que cartas. Nada. Desapareció, se evaporo, que podía pensar en este momento. ¿Esta con otro? . Su secretaria entro con un tanto de papeles por firmar, kikyo los dejo, estaba dispuesta ha vérselas de nuevo.

-Tu padre llamo, dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado , no se podrá ocupar de tus problemas-

-eso dijo? ….Kef! esta bien si no quiere ayudar yo mismo lo hare- dejo la botella, se puso de pie caminando asía el perchero pero kikyo lo detuvo en el acto, - No te vallas… desde esa vez no has querido mirarme a los ojos,¿ Es que tanto me parezco a tu novia?-

-Kikyo ya habíamos hablado de esto…entiende-

-No quiero entender, si ella te dejo ir yo no lo hare…Mirame- tomo el mentón del joven, sus ojos ambarinos ya no pudieron escapar, un pozo sin fondo, clavado en ella, kikyo se acerco plantando un beso apasionado, el se relajo y la tomo de la cintura , el gesto maligno de kikyo fue visible, su cometido estaba lográndose, como dijo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-kikyo…-

-si…?-

-Yo…no puedo- se separo tan rápido como kikyo no lo supo, si se parecía a kagome, su parecido…es extraordinario, pero eran tan diferentes, la mujer que estaba besando no era Kagome, no era! . –Me iré hoy mismo a Japón, no puedo seguir asi- kikyo sintió darle la espalda, cerro sus puños ante la euforia, primer hombre que no cedía ante ella, además, si no lograba su cometido seguro que Naraku cortaría su cabeza y la colgaría como adorno en su pared. Tomo la botella de vino cercas del escritorio golpeando a InuYasha en la cabeza, Mezclando los tonos de luz con oscuros el desmayo provocado por kikyo hiso que cayera al piso como ultimo vistazo los tacones de su secretaria acercándose….

Miro la hora, 12:15 Am. –Perfecto- inquirió satisfecha, burlándose ante el cuerpo inerte de su victima, si no entendió por las buenas seria por las malas, se inclino y tomo el gafete de su jefe, tomo el código digitándolo en el monitor, una serie de números aparecieron….

-El código de acceso…Naraku estará feliz, en cuanto tu….- se giro. – Te llevare a un lugar cómodo donde no escaparas- tomo su celular y marco algunos números que le servirían de ayuda, se comunicaría con su jefe después, el trabajo a su conveniencia estaba empezando.

….

11:48Pm…

El sonido de las afueras de su gran mansión no era un problema, las gruesas ventanas impedían cualquier sonido sonoro, sonrió de nuevo mirando la foto de su esposa fijarse en el, en cualquier punto que estuviera ahí estaba ella, era la única forma de sentirse vivo, año tras año sus errores y recuerdos menos gratos estaban con el, fantasmas a un lado, sombras invisibles, como el fuego quema su conciencia igual, estaba perdido, cometió un gran error, uno el mas grande, - _Izayoi…te he fallado, dime que tengo que hacer - _pero no obtuvo respuesta, y como tenerla si el retrato inanimado solo conservaba su imagen y una Artista en el exilio _Naoko Kuwashima_ , la firma en la esquina de abajo apenas y cuarteada por el paso de los años, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, enseguida de unos baúles matusalenes lo abrió sacando la carta que su difunta esposa le confió y que nunca pudo entregar a su dueño, pues esa noche se lo impidió….El mismo.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Izayoi- las palabra se desvaneció ante la fría noche, el viento acariciaba su largo cabello plateado y consigo una muerte, el ya estaba muerto, su esposa se había llevado su corazón con ella. Ahora solo era un cuerpo sin nada…vacío, hueco…._

_Esquivo a su chofer quien lo esperaba en la puerta, no tenia ganas de nada si no de caminar y llegar a una licorería clandestino a comprar algo para mitigar tan solo por unos momentos su agonía, -Un wiski, el mejor conservado- el empleado lo miro con tristeza, pobre hombre, si no fuera por que vestía elegante diría que era un alcohólico sin rumbo, enseguida entrego el pedido, Inutaisho salió con rapidez tanto como pago y bebió el trago mas largo que pudo dar, sintió quemarse por dentro, no le importo. El dolor era más fuerte…_

_No sabia por cuanto había caminado, el horror de dejar su tiempo y su vida atrás quedo en el olvido , estaba demasiado adelantado como para detenerse. Con su botella del mejor wisky dio un sorbo y la aventó en esos callejones tan vacíos y mortíferos de esa noche tan fría, un sonido leve y conforme avanzaba agudo estremeció sus sentidos, miro cercas de una puerta de un viejo establecimiento abandonado, una mujer…de cabellos negros, delgada y demacrada sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña. – se encuentra bien?- tomo de su hombro pero su cabeza se ladeo dejando ver un fuerte golpe y sangre emanando de ella con sus ojos cerrados entregada a los brazos de la muerte, quiso agarrar a la pequeña criatura que tenia en brazos llorando e implorando ser valorada y sacada de ese cruel destino, los sonidos cotidianos retumbaron en sus oídos con algunos gritos de hombres al parecer buscando a esta mujer, se escondió tras un callejón y como lo predijo un hombre con el rostro cubierto se acercó con una escoltada armada tras de si tomando a la pequeña en brazos y en sima escupiendo a la mujer fallecida. Quien podía haber echo una cosa de esa tal magnitud? Un pecado tan grave avía cometido esa mujer para ser sacrificada y arrebatada su pequeña?, no lo supo pero no se quedaría averiguarlo, con pasos suaves y agiles salió del lugar no sin antes tropezar con algunos tambos lo que obviamente capto la atención de esos hombres, se giro ,miro como apuntaban con sus armas, el movimiento mas rápido que pudo hacer y escapo._

_Los había dejado a varias calles atrás, se escondió en un bar, Kami le había dado las fuerzas suficientes de vivir y correr, por que en su estado, nadie hubiera salido vivo de esa aventura, tomo una de las mesas mas escondidas, aquellas en una esquina, se dejo caer en la silla, ¿Qué habrá pasado con la pequeña? ¿ la mujer? ¿estarían bien? ¿si ese desgracio las aniquilo? ¿Qué haría, llamaría a la policía?...KAMI KAMI KAMI! No sabia que hacer. De nuevo pidió otra botella, saco el dinero y junto a ello una carta, entrego la propina , mientras esperaría su botella, los segundos de sobra leería la carta…._

_"Izayoi Taisho"_

_04/11/1999_

_Naoko Kuwashima…._

_Nuestros recuerdos de ayer durarán toda una vida. Guardar los mejores, olvida los demás.  
Soñar como si fueses a vivir para siempre y vivir como si fueses a morir hoy mismo.  
Los recuerdos construyen un camino que llega hasta el corazón y logra que los amigos siempre los sienta uno muy cerca, aunque en realidad estén muy lejos el uno del otro.  
Espero que leas esto completamente y no lo dejes para después continuarlo y para cuando hayas terminado de leerlo, espero que hayas entendido lo que te quise decir, las personas que amamos no las dejaremos morir, a un me queda tiempo de advertirte y salvar dos vidas, si, aquella que conservas en tu vientre, producto de una inocencia, amor puro._

_Nunca debimos escuchar esa platica que nos condenaría a la muerte, pero hoy puedes salvarte, no lo hice yo, deje a mis hijos y al amor de vida desamparados, hazme un favor y corre, no mires atrás! Sigue tu camino. Se que Inutaisho ya te entrego la carta, y estas a salvo refugiada en un lugar seguro a lado de tu pequeña, mi condición no me permitió hablar y decirte mucho antes, se que estas criticando el medio con el que me comunico, es lo mejor, discreto. Es doloroso para mi darte la siguiente noticia, espero tu perdón, tu esposo murió por ese hombre al que pidió de su ayuda fue el responsable y ahora vendrá por ti , se que el mundo se te va de las manos, pero…es mejor alcanzarlo._

_El hombre que conocemos no es lo que es, adviértele a Inutaisho, lo haría yo misma, como dije mi tiempo no me perdona, puedes ayudarlo a corregir el camino, suena absurdo que desde un principio no lo hiciera, antes de mi condición, pero quien diría que desde aquella noche , nuestro camino estaba sellado a la perdición, no sabes cuanto daría por corregirlo. No hay vuelta atrás, mi mamo se empieza a defraudar…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Nunca conoció a la mujer de la carta esa famosa Naoko Kuwashima, pero que podía hacer el, rayos! Si no hubiera sido cobarde esa misma noche tal vez ….

_FLASH BACK_

_-Irasue ¿que haces aquí?-_

_-bebiendo de nuevo, no tienes remedio-_

_-si viniste aquí a provocar problemas , vete, no quiero ver a nadie-_

_-el recuerdo de esa mujer en realidad te afecto, te dije que solo eran problemas-_

_-que dices….no te atrevas hablar asi de ella!-_

_-No te alteres, relájate, solo vine por Sesshomaru, recuerda que tengo parte de la custodia-_

_-Le vas a enseñar a mi hijo ser como tu?- se burlo_

_-preferible que ser un débil como tu, no crees?-_

_-cállate! Solo….vete.-_

_-me das asco, mírate, tu importante figura estoica se doblego ante una mujerzuela traidora-_

_-No tienes derecho hablarle a si!- grito aventando la botella, desafortunadamente no logro su cometido, su ex posa siempre estaba para provocar problemas, y a un que no lo quisiera siempre hablaba con la verdad._

_-Claro que si, esa mujer junto a otra escucharon los códigos de seguridad, que coincidencia que ahora todos quieren hacer negocios…después de que te casaste con ella-_

_-…-_

_-Un empresario quiere hacer trato con tigo, no me da buena impresión…pero…ya acordaste con el por lo que he escuchado, tu sabes…solo rumores, recuerda que los tropiezos no afectan hoy si no mañana-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Naraku….- el hombre que siempre se topaba en cada conferencia, cada platica, conociéndolo después de la muerte de su esposa, aclamo bajamente, como era posible que fuera tan estúpido! Imbécil!, ahora todo estaba claro, las pequeñas coincidencias, los malos tratos, la desaparición de muchos empresarios tras hacer negocios, los códigos de seguridad. El parecido que tenia Lin la prometida de su hijo a esa mujer del callejón, la carta de su esposa, la visita de Irasue el día de la velada y sobre todo el acuerdo insistente de ese hombre en comprometer a su hija. Tomo el teléfono, necesitaba comunicarse con su hijo menor.

_-Llamada Imposibilitada- _nervioso marco cuantas veces pudo, nunca contesto. Presintió que algo no marchaba bien, tomo de una pequeña caja fuerte el código de seguridad de la familia, lo transcribió en su monitor…

_"Acceso Denegado" " Acceso Denegado"- _se dejo desvanecer en su asiento con los ojos desorbitados, el cuarto oscuro y la pantalla del monitor brillando en rojo, un ambiente tenebroso, producto de su incoherencia y mentira, un antifaz de engaños, todo fue un engaño….

_-_La boda se hará en unos días , deberías estar feliz- la voz sarcástica y refractaria estremeció a Inutaisho, no podía ni verlo bien debido al alumbrado de aquella habitación.

-Naraku No tienes vergüenza, esto no te saldrá tan fácil-

-Querido camarada ya lo hice, todo fue fácil, convencerte que dejaras ir a tu hijo a las fueras de New York comandar una empresa? Y enzima con una de mis cómplices? Jaja, que absurdo, también el hecho de tener que casar a mi hija con Sesshomaru, solo fue un anzuelo de años atrás para resguardar y disimular las pequeñas transacciones-

-lo tuviste muy bien planeado…-

-Así es Inutaisho, eso no es todo, la recomendación de Sara como Agente de seguridad fue una estrategia improvisada, el acceso a tu empresa lo tengo en mis manos-

-Los empresarios y medios se darán cuenta de tu fraude-

-Mmm yo siempre tengo todo bien planeado, que dirían si la familia Inutaisho fue asesinada y tras el compromiso con mi hija me dejaste los códigos? Perfecto-

-El acuerdo con Irasue no te funciono desde un principio, es por eso que iniciaste todo esto…-

-¿Cuentas claras?, por supuesto, que tu mujer no te advirtió de no casarte con Izayoi?-

-….-

-Jaja, no dejo de sorprenderme, te explicare con gusto antes de morir necesitas saber la verdad… después de todo soy un hombre misericordioso y que mejor por el ademador, antes te necesito con vida…- Naraku descubrió a Inutaisho tratar de tomar el botón de seguridad, una ridiculez no arruinaría su monologo, saco de su traje un arma, un pequeño revolver. – Espera, no he terminado, pero si te mueves te asesinare aquí mismo.- rio con malicia acomodando el gatillo entre sus dedos, Inutaisho puso las manos a sus costados apretándolos ligeramente, si escuchaba unas palabras mas de ese hombre tan repugnante odiaría haber nacido, pero un paso en falso y todo estaría perdido.

…

Estaba feliz, realmente lo era, un vestido sencillo tal y como lo imagino, Sango se había quedado con Kagome en el departamento, la joven se había puesto de mal en peor después de las compras, solo quedaba Kohaku para llevarla, el transcurso estaba casi en silencio, de esos incomodos diciendo "Ya quiero llegar" retumbar en tu mente. Algunas palabras cotidianas se asemejaban de vez en cuando, esto no evitaba las cosas mas extrañas. Se abrieron las puertas de su mansión, dio un giro brusco y se estaciono, salieron del Auto.

-Muchas gracias Kohaku, no pensé que aceptarías el venir-

-Si lo se, estado muy ocupado últimamente-

-Me imagino…- un silencio caracterizo el lugar. Kohaku desamedentro unas palabras, necesitaba decir lo que sentía, era difícil. Como mantener un hielo a pleno sol. – Lin..yo…-

-si…?

-No es nada..- se encamino unos cuantos pasos a ella – te casaras pronto con ese hombre-

-si asi es- sonrió

- estas segura que es para ti?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta kohaku? Temes que no sea feliz?-

-Eso..pienso…-

-Hi..no te preocupes, estaré bien- Un gesto conmovedor de su alma abrazo al pobre chico insoluble ante ello el correspondió igual, Lin estaba lista, separándose de el lentamente el lo pudo evitar con un movimiento rápido, brusco, la beso. A la primeriza se le abrieron los ojos, se quedo quieta, lo golpeo fuertemente en la mejilla, demasiado tarde, escucho unos pasos alejarse…

-Sesshomaru…No….- pronuncio frenética, el paro dándole la espalda.

– Una cualquiera…eso es lo que eres, y pensar que eras diferente-

-Sesshomaru…puedo explicarlo-

-No le llames asi a Lin!- Grito kohaku provocando en Sesshomaru la reacción de voltearse y arrematar con un golpe en la mejilla, tomo a kohaku del suelo levándolo de la camisa a varios centímetros del suelo.

-NO! Por favor! No le hagas daño!- insistió Lin, sesshomaru le importo poco.

-Me traicionas y lo defiendes?- exclamo alterado y aterrado por ser doblegado por una mujer que no tuvo la delicadeza de amarlo de la misma forma, pensar que si lo hiso? Que equivocado estaba.

-No comprendes…yo no quería- insistió Lin temiendo lo peor

-No te creo- aventó a kohaku unos pasos mas adelante , el chico callo adolorido sobre el pavimento. – Entiende…yo no quería…el me beso…-

-Me explicas puras mentiras, la boda se cancela, puedes devolver el vestido- metió sus manos a los bolsillos, camino hasta llegar a su auto para encenderlo e irse de ese lugar que le provocaba nauseas, por dentro ardía del coraje, su figura no se lo permitía demostrar. Acelero en todo el trayecto, esquivaba los autos con agilidad, como clavo en el ojo observaba detenidamente como ella lo abrazo y enseguida este la beso…pensó no ver mas, Lin solo se quedo disfrutando. Se estaciono desmesuradamente ante el edificio que nunca pensó pisar, azoto la puerta entrando empujando a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino , sentía la necesidad de liberar el animal que había mantenido dormido, ser el mismo de antes, antes…de conocerla.

-Ha que se debe tu visita- soluciono Kagura quien vestía provocativa en su departamento, como muchas veces al igual que en los eventos. El no contesto, camino y la tomo del mentón astillando un beso fugitivo.

-Dime que te pasa, es una apuesta? –

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-…-

-Ya veo… adelante- Kagura le permitió la entrada invitándolo a tomar asiento junto con ella, el hombre la beso de nuevo buscando entre su fina ropa intima los deseos encárnales alusivos de su furia, - Espera, por que no vas por un poco de vino- Sesshomaru se puso de pie en busca de esa famosa bebida afrodisiaca, seria una noche….como decirlo…¿loca?; Sara miro brillar un objeto, hecho un vistazo a su hombre , estaba demasiado ocupado, aprovecho y reviso llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto….muchas. Quien seria la persona que necesitaba comunicarse con el urgentemente?. Guardo de nuevo el celular. El se acercó con su camisa de botones un tanto desabrochada, desaliñado con ese estado de seriedad, un manjar ante un rey. Lo tomo de su ropaje dejándose caer enzima de ella, acaricio todos sus atributos, Kagura saboreaba la gloria….

…..

-Lin ábreme! Necesitamos hablar!-

-Déjame!-

-Lin!-

-No! Lárgate! Te odio! Me hiciste la vida infeliz!- Ella se retiro de la puerta, su mayordomo enseguida disipo los problemas, Kohaku le entrego el vestido de bodas, desilusionado de no poder haber solucionado sus sentimientos envueltos mientras que al mismo tiempo hiso desdichada a la persona que admiraba y lo tenia preso en extremo.

Subió a su habitación, después de esto Sesshomaru no quería volver a verla, su padre…se enfurecería a tal grado de humillarla. "una cualquiera" . no se sentía de esa forma tan cruel, escuchar a Sesshomaru pronunciar eso le dolió eternamente. ¿Dónde quedo lo de vivir felices para siempre? Unos días atrás todo era perfecto-

_FLASH BACK_

_La mansión de Sesshomaru era su lugar de aposento, nadie osaba recriminarles algo, era felices recargados en la cama leyendo cualquier libro interesante, ella cambiaba la hoja, el hombre tenia varios minutos de haber acabado antes de que ella lo hiciera pero el espectáculo de aspirar su aroma y verla acurrucada en su lado, era fascinante. En la vida habían tenido tanta paz, asi lloviera afuera para ellos el sol brillaba, sin palabras, sin demostraciones, todo era paz. Silencio, amor. Lin ya era ganadora de su corazón. Ella cerro el libro y sesshomaru no puso reparo, se acercó y lo beso infantilmente cerca de su labio inferior._

_-Te amo-_

_Sesshomaru sonrió despistadamente agregando unas cuantas palabras mas innecesarias pero suficientes para que ella los tomara de igual forma. Ella entristeció mirando el almanaque en la habitación marcando la fecha de su boda, sentía nervios en todo su cuerpo._

_-Sesshomaru..yo..no se si seria buena esposa…- busco refugio en su fuerte pecho y el la abrazo mas consigo._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-_

_-No se cocinar…planchar…lavar…soy una inútil-_

_-Lin…-_

_-si- contesto apenada_

_-Yo quiero una esposa, no una sirvienta- aclaro el punto mas primordial de su objetivo, la amaría por el resto de su vida como una esposa._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_


	12. EL PASADO ESTA PRESENTE

6:46Am….

-InuYasha?, InuYasha?- unos cuantos toques a la puerta fuertes pero nadie contesto, hablo y las cosas seguían igual. ¿Donde se había metido su amigo? . exasperado entro forcejeando la puerta de la oficina, entro y lo que miro fueron papeles tirados en el suelo con algunos vidrios rotos, el monitor la pantalla completa en azul y los números forcejeados. Las cosas en el ambiente estaban preocupantes, que había pasado?, pregunto pero nadie osaba saber desde anoche solo se escucharon algunos golpes y gritos, al menos eso explicaron los guardias nocturnos quienes ya salían de su en plena hora del sol. Se quedo reflexionando llevando su mano al mentón….

_FLASH BACK_

_-Relájate, solo fue una noche , nada que el alcohol no pueda excusar- se divirtió Miroku . – No sufras InuYasha- le paso la copa de vino tinto, el peli plateado lo tomo un tanto preocupado , ya se había llevado malos recuerdos con el vino, Miroku pudo darse cuenta, aparte de esto algo no andaba bien._

_-Miroku, aprecio lo que haces pero tengo mas problemas-_

_-Amores?-_

_-No-_

_-Entonces-_

_-Estoy preocupado por la Empresa, kikyo no es de confiar y es quien trabaja con migo, Sesshomaru no es para ayudarme – bebió de un solo sorbo el contenido en la copa._

_-Haaf- suspiro. – Amigo, ya empiezas a alucinar cosas sobre ella, que se haya aprovechado no quiere decir que arme una conspiración-_

_-Kef! Eso dices , a ti cualquier mujer es de fiar, ¿recuerdas la ultima noche? Te fuiste con una prostituta, te robo y por una noche mas lo pasaste por alto, maldito mujeriego no tienes remedio- _

_-Hehehe! Shhh! No menciones eso o el santo Buda te castigara-_

_-Lo vez!, Miroku en realidad no sabes como es ella, hace unos días la he escuchado hablar cosas extrañas con un hombre acerca de los códigos-_

_-y bien-_

_-Quiero que si notas algo extraño te comuniques con mi padre o me busques, eres la única persona de confianza que tengo aquí-_

_-Si si lo que tu digas-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Tomo de la repisa unos cuantos teléfonos , la situación indicaba alarma roja, ¿Si después de todo esto su amigo tenia razón? No se quedaría a esperar….

….

Nos vemos a nosotros mismos como seres reales, pero quizá somos nuestros propios y engañosos espejismos. Las llamadas no fueron devueltas, mensajes…olvídalo. Toda la tarde había estado llorando, su vestido manchado con algo de tierra arrumbado en el rincón de su habitación, su mente retractaba una vez mas lo sucedido, no culpaba a Kohaku si no ella misma . Si se hubiera quitado…pero el hubiera no existe. Se levanto desganadamente a tomar una ducha, se vistió formal de nuevo con las faldas entalladas no mas arriba de las rodillas, una blusa lisa, con un saco color negro y su peinado de coleta, había tomado la decisión de ser de nuevo aquella joven recatada ,seria, solo asi podía escapar de su sufrimiento, empezar de nuevo, pues sabia que ya todo estaba perdido, no hay marcha atrás.

Dio claras instrucciones a su chofer, El Museo De Arte. Entro y para su suerte estaba el Profesor en plena conferencia. No intervendría, asi que opto por caminar dentro del "salón de clases" se podría decir asi, no? Es decir. Un salón enorme con pinturas extraordinarias y un teatro como repisa para los maestros hacia pensar que todo es Infinito, Increible. cualquier persona es libre aquí, rondar donde sea. Acaricio de nuevo el retrato que la llamaba con lo inexplicable. Deseaba saber un poco mas , presenciar a la artista en 1999, ese maldito año….

-Que haces aquí Lin, no es hora de clase-

-Lo siento Profesor, vengo a renunciar – fue clara

-¿Por qué?-

-No tengo respuesta- meneo su cabeza en sentido contrario esquivando la mirada del hombre.

-Ha…No tienes respuesta- se mofo burlón. -¿Por qué no tienes respuesta?-

-No lo se-

-¿Por qué no lo sabes?- insistió, no había otra cosa que no fuera ¿Por qué?. Lin se quedo callada, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, al parecer se le había acabado el verbo.

-Mire…solo…quiero renunciar, esta clase nunca fue hecha para mi, tengo demasiados problemas como para seguir, no se en que pensaba-

-Lin…te equivocas de nuevo, sabes, he aprendido mucho de ti estos días- inquirió acercándose a ella.

-Que soy un fracaso- sarcástica. El se rio – No no, eres todo lo contrario- insistió

-Mi vida no es fácil, tengo problemas y mi padre jamás aceptara que me enfoque en las Artes…-

-Tranquila, mira, acércate- insistió tomándola de la mano pausadamente

-Se al punto que quiere llegar pero…-

-¿Pero que? Tu crees que Platon y Socrates se detuvieron en su expresión ante los demás que se lo impedían?, o Leonarlo dejo de pintar y grabar sus profecías por que los demás le decían que estaba loco? No-

-…-

-Eran tiempos mas difíciles, La Naturaleza humana cambia. He aquí todo lo que sabemos de ella-

-Todo esto me lo dice con el fin de….?-

-Que sepas, si quieres algo luches por ello, Los demás no tienen nada que ver en quitarte todo lo que quieres, si no tu misma- alzo sus brazos reverenciando las Artes y después tomo su maletín dispuesto a salir, Lin se quedo viendo la pintura, razonando, tenia razón, no se dejaría, lucharía por ello, que pensaba al haber reaccionado de esa forma?...

-Profesor….- insistió en una ultima duda…

-Si..?-

-Sabe algo mas de Naoko Kuwashima? –

-Hmm, solo que eres igual a ella, tanto en físico y alma…en mente…lo dudo, se que no cometerás el mismo error que ella- le hecho un vistazo a la joven perdida . El sabia algo que no podría revelarle, era algo que solo ella podía descubrir, una noticia que no podía darle.

Salió dándole nuevas instrucciones a su chofer, esta vez con el rostro en alto, ya sabia por lo que lucharía, mas que sus propios sueños y gustos, dinero y poder. Una fuerza que solo envidian aquellos que nunca han sentido nada. Amor. La Obra de Arte mas expuesta y famosa conocida por todos pero que pocos comprenden. Llego entusiasmada al piso mas alto, nerviosa estrujando su bolso de nuevo como aquella vez bajo la lluvia, ¿Qué le diría?. Pregunto y el paso fue aceptado, toco una vez. Nada. Toco de nuevo. Nada, perdió las esperanzas en un lapso corto, tan pronto como fue abierta la puerta, los ojos ambarinos bañados en oro del hombre la miraban con repugnancia incluso odio. Quiso cerrar la puerta pero ella dio un leve empujón,; - Necesitamos hablar, ahora- Ahí de nuevo esa actitud rebelde y frenética de la chica, el color chocolate se debatía en un estado de guerra, no tuvo de otra que accederle el paso, se encamino a su escritorio llenando un vaso de vino lambrusco, ella se estremeció pero no se dejaría.

-Que sea rápido- se recargo en el escritorio mirando en grandes recortes a la joven que vestía de nuevo como ejecutiva y el…ni tiempo había tenido de cambiarse el traje desde anoche.

-Lo de ayer…sabes que no fue mi intención-

-lo se-

-¿Lo sabes?

-si-

-Entonces por que te comportaste de esa manera….-

-Te dejaste-

-No me deje!- se exalto

-Claro que si, no hablo del beso, sabias que el tramaba algo con tigo y sin duda se lo permitiste-

-Sesshomaru…. Tu mas que nadie entiendes que eso no es una excusa aceptable-

-Ya lo dije, la boda se cancela- terminando su trago se giro dándole la espalda, Lin ya no tuvo de otra que acercarse y distinguir unas pequeñas marcas color carmesí en el cuello de su camisa.

-Estuviste con una mujer- su voz se quebró. – Contesta- pero no el no se movió.

-Te importa de alguna forma?- agrego

-Yo vine aquí a luchar por lo que quiero mas que a mis sueños, y tu sabes…cuanto valen mis sueños— le recrimino traicionada

-¿Por quien luchas?-

-Por un hombre que me robo el corazón, Sesshomaru Taisho, si lo conoces dile que no hay otra persona…mas importante que el.- quiso llorar, mas lo que quedaba de su dignidad se lo impedía, quería salir con el rostro en alto, unos cuantos pasos mas y estaba cerca de la salida, un abrazo que vino sorpresivo detrás la tomo girándola antes que un segundo nupcial pasara ante el reloj, el la estaba abrazando, aspiro de nuevo el olor varonil mezclado con vino y perfume de mujer, ya no aguanto mas, se dejo caer en llanto empapando la camisa de Sesshomaru en lagrimas silenciosas, - Estabas tan decepcionado de mi para irte con otra mujer…?- el no dijo nada. – Sesshomaru, mírame…Mirame!- lo retiro de su camino con un aventón fuerte, el se quedo expresivo. – Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma…Mirame y dime si yo seria capaz de engañarte de esa forma…un beso estúpido y tu con un engaño basado en..sexo-

-eso no paso-

-No paso…? Te creeré? –

-Admito que estuve con otra mujer, pero no paso nada-

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil-

-No lo es, tómame como un cretino, mas no soy un mentiroso-

-Lo parece-

-No lo es- quiso acercarse y tomarla de nuevo en brazos para pedirle perdón por ser un hombre tan estúpido e idiota al grado de ser como su hermano (imagínense ), pero como gata enfurecida ella se lo impidió tornándole una bofetada en las mejillas blancas del hombre, no supo como reaccionar, su rostro estaba a un alineado mirando a la pared punzando con un color rojizo su mejilla derecha, se giro de nuevo en línea recta observando a Lin, sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los avellanados, entonces…supo que esa frágil criatura, indefensa, inocente, de sentimientos puros, encerrada toda su vida desconociendo del amor no seria capaz ante esa semejanza tan errónea…el era el idiota aquí, ¿que hacer?, se acercó de nuevo, ella levanto la mano y esta vez el se lo reprimió, alzo la otra mano y al igual que su esfuerzo anterior fue en vano. La abrazo tan fuerte que sintió como aplastaba el delgado cuerpo de su Lin…

-Lo siento, No debí haber reaccionado de esa forma-

-Me dejaste expuesta ante los malos pensamientos.- dijo débilmente

-Perdóname…puedo jurarte que no paso nada-

_FLASH BACK_

_El se acercó con su camisa de botones un tanto desabrochada, desaliñado con ese estado de seriedad, un manjar ante un rey. Lo tomo de su ropaje dejándose caer enzima de ella, acaricio todos sus atributos, Kagura saboreaba la gloria…_

_-Espera, estas seguro de esto-_

_-Completamente- kagura subió ante el dejando caer la ropa, como bailarina se movió erectando el miembro varonil, entre jadeos mutuos y besos interminables, Sesshomaru…_

_-Lin…- Kagura se detuvo, entendió que la mujer que buscaba este hombre no era a ella. – Buscas a una mujer que no soy yo Sesshomaru será mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas-_

_Se puso de pie vistiéndose de nuevo con la ropa en mano, sin mirar a la mujer decepcionada en el sofá. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Lin…lo que esta por venirse yo…no dejare de amarte…- beso su frente con muchas promesas de estar juntos, ella dejo de nuevo flotar sus lagrimas.****aceptaba el perdón de Sesshomaru, le creía, y le creería todo…hasta la mentira mas absurda. Esa era su decisión. Su voluntad. Por que ella lo amaba como a ningún otro hombre, nadie puede entenderla solo es algo que le concierne a la chica.

_WORDS LIKE VIOLENCE  
BREAK THE SILENCE  
COME CRASHING IN INTO MY LITTLE WORLD_

_PAINFUL TO ME  
PIERCE RIGHT THROUGH ME  
CAN´T YOU UNDERSTAND  
OH MY LITTLE GIRL_

Todo lo que quiero es estar a su lado…siempre…por siempre…

_ALL I EVER WANTED  
ALL I EVER NEEDED  
IS HERE IN MY ARMS  
WORDS ARE VERY UNNECESSARY  
THEY CAN ONLY DO HARM_

-Lin, me has logrado cambiar…tu eres todo lo que necesito- pronuncio

_VOWS ARE SPOKEN  
FEELINGS ARE INTENSE  
WORDS ARE TRIVIAL  
PLEASURES REMAIN  
SO DOES THE PLAIN  
WORDS ARE MEANINGLESS  
AND FORGETTABLE_

ALL I EVER WANTED  
ALL I EVER NEEDED  
IS HERE IN MY ARMS  
WORDS ARE VERY UNNECESSARY  
THEY CAN ONLY DO HARM (Enjoy the silence- Likin Park)

_-_Se mi esposa de Nuevo…-

_…._

-InuYasha?- entro al departamento de su amigo con la copia de llave que el le había confiado, todo estaba en su perfecto orden, ni una señal de enfrentamiento, que rayos pasaba.. El mundo estaba al revés y esto lo estaba asustando, el teléfono de Inutaisho estaba suspendido y la comunicación con su hermano mayor impedida, nadie sabia de su paradero…a menos que, la idea fue rápida y segura, salió del departamento tomando de nuevo su auto, unas cuantas cuadras mas , calles y listo, se freno estacionándose lo mas prudente posible, subió al departamento de su primera sospechosa, kikyo. Toco el timbre un centenal de veces, parecía tema tabu pues nadie contesto, toco la puerta y su vista fue ver que estaba un tanto entreabierta, le temió, no le importo. Se aventuro a entrar osadamente, el lugar estaba tranquilo, y se escuchaba igual, sin valer que las luces estuvieran apagas las encendió. Cual fue sorpresa al ver a su amigo tirado en la alfombra con un hematoma en su frente y un poco de sangre seca en ella, corrió y lo tomo en brazos tratando de que reaccionara, InuYasha abrió los ojos uno tras otro lentamente…

-Miroku…tienes que irte-

-No te dejare, esa maldita loca te hiso esto?-

-Yo..no recuerdo..

-Amigo estas mal, tenemos que irnos- ayudo a su amigo ponerse de pie apoyando sus brazos sobre sus hombros aparte de tremendo golpe tenia laceraciones, tomarían el primer vuelo a Japón, New York ya no era seguro, no tenían tiempo para un hospital. El transcurso estaba contado.

….

El momento era mágico, los nervios, temor, infelicidad estaban en su diccionario como desconocido, todo lo que importa ahora era su perfecto mundo de nuevo. El beso se interrumpió a una llamada, Lin lo dejo ir, el contesto a varios metros de ella, tanto cambio su expresión indiferente a uno de asombro, Lin espero …

-Mi padre esta en coma-

-…como..que fue lo que sucedió- alterada

-Lo desconozco, me tengo que ir-

-te acompaño-

-No-

-NO? – arremedo

-Puede ser peligroso-

-No me importa, yo ire con tigo.-

- como quieras de todas formas lo harás-

El camino fue largo y el trayecto como los demás en silencio, el hospital "_Sengoku_" aquel con los mejores doctores de Japón según las estadísticas lo y en especial sesshomaru quien repugno el lugar, nunca le agradaron los hospitales en realidad, Lin en su parte estaba asustada, habían sido demasiadas emociones en días, que ya no podía soportar una mas. Un doctor se acercó, ojos grandes y saltones desorbitados despreocupantes, una cara larga vieja con un semblante algo encorvado.

-Que paso con mi padre Totosai-

-Me temo que esta grave, un impacto de la bala roso cercas del corazón atrofiando algunas arterias, según el reporte policiaco el disparo se escucho en la mansión, tan rápido como se pudo lo trasladaron aquí, lo demás lo desconozco-

-Hmmm- frunció el seño

-Es una noticia fuerte Sesshomaru…pero tenemos que asimilar la idea mas negativa que podamos, no siempre podre salvarle la vida a tu padre- regreso anotando algo en su libreto seguido entregándolo a la enfermera que lo acompañaba.

-¿ donde esta?- examino el lugar.

-Se encuentra en la habitación D-1, pero no creo qu….- Sesshomaru paso de largo sin importarle lo que el medico privado de su familia dijese.

-Que muchacho tan mas testarudo-. agrego suspirando.

-y que lo diga- respondió Lin.

-Usted linda jovencita quien es?-

-Lo siento, soy Lin Morikawa prometida de Sesshomaru- estrechando su mano amablemente

-Mucho gusto…yo soy el Dr. Totosai, fiel amigo del gran Inu no Taisho- correspondió. – si gusta tomar asiento, este joven se tardara buen rato-

-Hai…fue un placer-

Totosai no articulo ninguna palabra mas, dejo a la chica sentada en la sala de espera, recordaba haber visto ese rostro alguna vez pero no podía cristalizar las imágenes, eran borrosas. – _Ojala me equivoque en mis teorías…pero el parecido…., que digo, ya estoy viejo, seria imposible….sera mejor que me concentre en salvar la vida de mi viejo amigo- ._

Abrió la puerta de esa habitación en blanco, las cortinas y el monitor trasladando el sonido del corazón de su padre cubierto de vendas con el pecho al aire libre, el suero adherido a su piel con una aguja, un estado lamentable para la figura de su padre. Ese mismo que por años admiro de ser el hombre mas fuerte que conocía, importante . decidido.

-Padre…- un ligero sobresalto en su voz, entendió que no tendría una respuesta positiva, la mascara de oxigeno igual si estuviera despierto le impediría hablar. Juraba que llegaría al fondo de esto. Sesshomaru quiso toda su vida superar a su padre pero no de esta forma tan baja. Cercas de las pertenencias de su padre, ahí estaba su teléfono celular, llamadas en buzón, el reviso su aparato, esa noche con Kagura el estaba llamando y no se digno en contestar, pensando que seria Lin. De nuevo frunció el sueño , esta clase de cosas le provocaban jaquecas, - Naraku- , No…el esta en España. No lo descartaría ese hombre era demasiado listo. El sonido de su celular lo saco de los pensamientos, observo el numero grabado de su detestable hermano, seguro el muy estúpido no se ha enterado de la condición de su padre…

-_Sesshomaru- _se escucho alterado con una voz de prisa acompañado de sonidos exteriores.

-Que sucede-

-Tienes que sacar a Lin cuanto antes, llama a la policía y adviértele a mi padre, Naraku es el responsable de esto! Apresúrate!...- InuYasha termino la llamada, Sesshomaru se quedo parado sin hacer nada reflexionando las palabras de su hermano…miro a su padre de nuevo, tan pronto como se lo permitieron sus piernas salió de la habitación, no le importo que le llamasen la atención, registro en todos lados de la sala y no había nadie, pregunto por la chica pero ninguna afirmaba a verla visto.

-Sessh!- se escucho un grito desde afuera reflejándose en el ventanal como Lin forcejeaba ante una camioneta y sus gritos cedieron adentrándose en ella. Ya era tarde para cuando el salió en su rescate, las personas miraban sin entender y un tanto asombradas, quito al chofer personal de su Auto arrancando lo mas rápido posible siguiendo a a los hombres que vestían de negro.

No era fácil esquivar los autos en el camino, los semáforos no eran respetados, los Altos corrompidos, perdió las esperanzas un momento de alcanzarlos, disminuyeron la velocidad llegando a un viejo edificio. Se estaciono al momento en que vio como Lin bajaba a lado de unos hombres apuntando con un arma hacia a su cabeza.

-Acompáñanos Sesshomaru- afirmo el mayor.

-No! Lo hagas! Vete!- inquirió en un grito Lin, fue callada por un golpe del arma en su rostro, nunca debieron haberlo hecho, Sesshomaru se balanceo contra ellos, golpeándolos uno por uno. El disparo en el aire se escucho parando la palea. Captando la atención de todos.

-Basta de esta pelea, el jefe quiere verlos, andando! – el hombre con el rostro cubierto al igual que todos los llevaron a dentro de aquel edificio, finalizando en una habitación un tanto grande e improvisada para el gusto viejo y barroco.

-Bienvenidos- aclamo un hombre que daba la espalda.

-Padre….- murmuro Lin adolorida en el suelo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Hmmmm- el no se digno a contestar.

Naraku ordeno ponerla de pie obligándola a tomar asiento, la sangre mezclada con la saliva de sus labios corría en todo su cuello, asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿Quién era en realidad su padre?. Se imagino y vio el futuro como algo infeliz. Un final…infeliz. Ese hombre no podía ser su padre…

-Te pareces tanto a tu hermosa madre…- acaricio el rostro de Lin con sus manos, ella solo sintió asco. El la veía de una manera posesiva y provocativa.

-Déjala!- grito Sesshomaru de nuevo golpeando a quienes lo tenían preso, sus hombres lo golpearon en el estomago sofocándolo.

- Sesshomaru, pensé que no vendrías, yo tenia presente que me ocuparía de ti después….- se acercó tomando un arma de su escritorio…

-Mal..dito no te atrevas a tocarla…-

-Padre no le haga daño! Por favor!- con la fuerza logro golpear a un hombre librándose un poco , una mujer llego sujetándola del cabello fuertemente, suplico Lin captando la atención de Naraku, este se desvió de su objetivo principal. – Kagura no seas tan dura con ella- esbozo una sonrisa estúpida . – Quieta mocosa o te volare la cabeza- apunto de nuevo con un arma en la cien de Lin. Sesshomaru estaba que no se pasaba nada de esto, su vida y la de Lin corrían peligro, si este seria su final, hubiera deseado pasar los últimos momentos explotándolos al máximo. Kagura miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sesshomaru, este le pareció extraño el gesto, prefirió guardar silencio.

-Lin, "hija" hoy será el ultimo dia que…pueda hablar con tigo, así que puedo concederte una ultima petición- encendió su _puro _inhalando el fogoso humo de ello, miro el rostro de Lin confuso lleno de temor, como la niña que crio durante 21 años, sonrió maquiavélicamente y después uso el cuello de Lin como cenicero apagando su puro.

-Haaa!- el grito desgarrador y tormentoso guiado por el dolor fue escuchado por todo el edificio y sus pobladores, los demás echaron una carcajada ante el sufrimiento de la joven, Sesshomaru estaba sufriendo de cólera, su rostro empezaba a desfigurarse, necesitaba arrancarle la cabeza a ese sujeto, hacerle miles de heridas y aventarlo en alcohol. Desprender sus extremidades uno por uno. Se merecía eso y mas.

-Padre…- viva y casi agónica por el dolor, debatida entre el dolor y la confusión.

-No soy tu padre Lin- suspiro aliviado.

– Tantos años de tragarme y tener que soportarte para llevar acabo mis planes, He aquí ahora los frutos de ello, asi como lo escuchas , quizás tienes demasiadas dudas, con gusto te responderé, hace mas de 20 años , un hombre con una empresa pequeña fue ganando poder, mi ambición y codicia me llevo a ser ahora lo que soy-

-Un monstruo- interrumpió Sesshomaru.

-Jaja no pude haberlo dicho mejor , si es mucho pedirle le diré que guarde silencio- un chasquido de sus dedos ordeno cubrirle la boca con un trapo viejo.

-Lin…tu madre fue una Artista talentosa y hermosa, estaba enamorado de ella al punto de quererla ver muerta sobre mi cama, una forma algo retorcida debo admitir. Ella se enamoro de otro, un empresario que estaba apunto de descubrirme, justamente una noche una mujer llamada Izayoi escucho mis planes y vio  
morir en mis manos a ese hombre que fue tu padre…-

-que…que..dices…- absorta.

-Pensé que no seria un problema, a quien le creería a esa mujer lunática? Izayoi resulto ser la mejor amiga de tu madre Naoko Kuwashima, fingí con la idea errónea de dejarlas con vida, no fue hasta un año después que Inutaisho se enamoro de Izayoi, supe desde ahí que seria un problema, el era mi objetivo principal, no dejaría que todo esto se fuera al caño, page al hospital para que dejaran morir lentamente a esa mujer el 4 de noviembre del 99, la muy estúpida no tuvo tiempo de informar quien era en realidad el que estaba detrás de esto. Me tome la libertad de acabar con Naoko tu magnifica madre, la _puta _ se salvo extraordinariamente en una emboscada esa noche saliendo del museo con tigo en brazos , no fue suficiente, mi bala logro rozarle la cabeza muriendo en un callejón, estoy seguro que esa vez Inutaisho me vio, nunca me reconoció. Para tu suerte yo te perdone la vida y te crie para mis planes, mi propio beneficio….-

Notas finales del capítulo :

sayonaraaa! dehjeen reviw!

Previo


	13. ULTIMO MENSAJE Final

-¿Lin comprendes mi dolor? Verte crecer y convertirte en la mujer que me tenia loco, desearte en las noches e imaginar tu cuerpo debajo del mio…- tomo el mentón de la artista confusa y muerta de la incertidumbre, queriendo clavar un beso, ella se defendió escupiendo en su maldito rostro, esa acción para el fue acido puro, tomo un pañuelo de su fino traje limpiando los restos de saliva, golpeando a Lin en la mejilla, lagrimas salían de su rostro ardiendo del coraje, toda su vida fue una mentira y creer que era todo lo contrario.

-No llores- - Shh! – callo sus labios con el dedo índice. – …prometeré que morirás sin dolor, ¿Qué esperas de un buen padre?-

-¡Tu no eres mi padre! – grito a los cuatro vientos.

-Ya fue suficiente de tanto drama, en el infierno podrás superarlo, ¡Kagura ocúpate de ella!-. Le dio un arma a la mujer de ojos rojos, Naraku se giro sobre sus talones esperando escuchar el sonido del disparo y ver la reacción de Sesshomaru desfallecer ante el. Pero su cometido no funciono, _Silencio…_, Naraku se giro de nuevo .

-Kagura, Por favor – se burlo. – Ya mata a la chica y déjate de bromas, no cometas algo estúpido- sentencio burlesque.

-¡No! La única cosa estúpida aquí es haberte conocido- apunto en el pecho del hombre frente a ella.

-¿Piensas asesinarme?-

-¿Es una opción?- arqueo la ceja.

-Perra!- dio un paso enfrente.

-Si te acercas te asesinare, deja que se vallan… - frunció el seño decidida.

-Ho…Ya entiendo, ya entiendo, tu!- apunto. – Eres una buena Actriz,-

-Naraku…infeliz, al haberme involucrado con tigo fue un tropiezo grande en mi vida, me costo mi trabajo…pero ahora que he logrado encajar tus retorcidos planes, estas preso- enseño sarcástica su placa de policía integral de la fuerza corporativa , admiro el gesto de odio y sorpresa en Naraku, todo en un momento corto, pues el de nuevo se empezó a carcajear, como si nada lo detuviera . Sublime.

-a mi nada se me escapa, mis huellas digitales no se encuentran en ninguna parte, yo mande hacer el trabajo sucio, para cuando lleguen tus fuerzas…nada habrá pasado- chasqueo sus dedos, Kagura no pudo disparar a tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de ello unas cuantas balas dieron en su pecho. Sesshomaru golpeo repentinamente a los hombres a sus espaldas, tomando el arma disparando lo que quedaban de esos hombres, que algunos huyeron en el acto. _Cobardes_. , Lin se quedo en el suelo con las manos en su cabeza, los disparos cesaron por un momento , Naraku tomo el arma hiriendo a Sesshomaru en su brazo izquierdo, este pego un grito de dolor, Kagura con su ultima fuerza agrego una bala que no alcanzo a impactar a Naraku . Cayo rendida de dolor. Lin corrió con su fuerza y con éxito no dejo caer el cuerpo de kagura en el suelo frio.

-Estarás bien…- supuso Lin tomando la mano de la mujer que creía una intrusa y desconocida, sintió remordimiento de haberla juzgado antes mal , pero que iba a saber ella que esa mujer era una agente especial , la miro desangrarse con su rostro lleno de insatisfacción

- Soy…li..bre- galopeo ella misma en su ser, no fue libre en vida pero por lo menos en la muerte tendría presente que si lo seria.

-¿Kagura… Kagura…Reacciona!- demasiado tarde, la mujer ya tenia el rostro con una sonrisa de muerte tranquila.

tomo el arma de la mujer fallecida, apunto al ver como Sesshomaru y Naraku forcejeaban a golpes. Todo en cámara lenta, trato de apuntar y no tener el pulso tembloroso, fue inútil, disparo a una ventana quebrándose en miles de pedazos. Naraku tomo a Sesshomaru del cuello asfixiándolo, con un golpe de cabeza por parte del peli plateado, Naraku se desbalanceo, perfecto para tomarse por los hombros, ¿Quién seria el afortunado que caería desde el quinceavo piso?

-¡Lin! Dispara!- como juez a muerte ordeno, Lin se quedo sin hacer nada, tenia una bala, una sola oportunidad y dos hombres…el amor de su vida y un padre que aunque fuera un monstruo le crio alguna vez.

-¡ Lin!- grito de nuevo desesperado. Ella apunto y creyó haberle atinado a su objetivo, lamentablemente no fue asi, la bala roso de nuevo en el brazo izquierdo de Sesshomaru obligando a soltar a Naraku de sus manos.

-¡Una hija mía nunca hubiera fallado!- se acercó con paso libre a Lin golpeándola. Sesshomaru se puso de pie, lo tomo por la espalda , Naraku quiso aferrarse a una idea totalmente equivoca, tropezaron colgando de unas cuantas barracas y un espacio estrecho donde algunas gárgolas servían de apoyo.

-Uno tendrá que morir… y no seré yo- el destino estaba a favor de Naraku, Sesshomaru no tolero mas, a un con su brazo herido el derecho le funcionaba perfectamente, lo golpeo en la mejilla tambaleando obligándolo a colgar de una gárgola.

-¡Sesshomaru! - se acercó Lin por el ventanal estirando su mano libre mientras que equilibraba su cuerpo con su otra mano que sangraba a causa de algunos vidrios enterrándose en su palma, no le importo, era mas importante salvar la vida de un solo hombre. El la tomo de la mano rápidamente a subir, casi por arriba de la victoria, Naraku enterró una daga en el abdomen de Sesshomaru, el quejido fue callado, su orgullo y semblante no le permitía mostrar tanto dolor junto. Naraku sonrió y para su suerte cayo sosteniéndose de Sesshomaru

-¡Hija! Ayúdame!- suplico con voz sumisa y mirada terrorífica, incluso el mas diabólico le teme a la muerte.

-¡No soy tu hija maldito!- inquirió cegada aventando el arma pesada que obstruyo los planes de Naraku cayendo finalmente desde el piso mas alto sobre unos cuantos Autos con los huesos fuera de su lugar. Una escena trágica.

Lo que resto de una pelea Lin refugio el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, recargo su cabeza en sus piernas, acariciando y quitando las hebras de su largo cabello plateado, sus lagrimas limpiaban la sangre de su rostro. El dolor visual le podía mas que el carnal.

-Sesshomaru…perdóname…yo…- no podía hablar, simplemente se ahogaba ella misma, no quería pensar en perderlo, si eso pasaba, juraba que se aventaría de ese piso. Lo necesitaba tanto. Una vida sin el nunca! Nunca! Nunca!

-Lin…no llores-

-Sessh…no quiero que te vayas de mi lado…prometimos estar juntos- le beso en la frente

-y lo haremos….-

Los ojos dorados cerraron…

…

_Soy Lin Kuwashima hija de una Artista Naoko Kuwashima, mi nombre anterior y quizás jamás querer recordarlo fue Lin Morikawa, criada con una vida encerrada expuesta ante la mentira de un hombre que una vez se llamo Naraku, ese mismo que se escucha como el infierno. Asesino, Mintió, Provoco Dolor en la vida de muchas personas, incluyéndome a mi. Ahora se que tiene su merecido y todos nosotros estamos libres aunque no se si sea suficiente... Todo esta apacible, el mundo gira a mi alrededor… yo no giro alrededor de el…._

_InuYasha y Kagome lograron aclarar las dudas y confusiones que los obligaban amedrentarse, un amor con locura…pasión…extravió es capaz de comprender lo que sea. Incluso Las diferencias mas marcadas del ser humano. Ahora se han casado, Kagome logro progresar en su inspiración, hoy es la nueva artista reconocida a las afuera de Japón. Esperan su primer hijo._

_ La mujer llamada kikyo Noriko , cómplice de los tratos y plagio de acciones fue arrestada una semana después de la muerte de Naraku, con veinte años de cárcel, se investiga que pudieran darle mas condena. Mientras sufre episodios esquizofrénicos._

_Sara Jefa de Vigilancia se suicido una noche antes de su futuro arresto. Se desconoce la situación._

_Sango Houko, conoció a un joven llamado Miroku en la fiesta de bodas de InuYasha, muy amigo de el en realidad . se fugaron a New York una semana después. Las noticias : " están muy enamorados y tienen tres hijos "_

_Kohaku Houko, termino los estudios en la Universidad de Okinawa con su carrera de fotógrafo, en dia es muy famoso en Paris Francia, uno de los mejores captores . Se caso con una Francesa un año después de graduarse. Ya no tenemos contacto alguno._

_Kagura, la agente especial de la fuerza Japonesa, gracias a ella los Empresarios Criminales fueron hallados cómplices en la conspiración de Naraku. En su muerte hicieron honores. Me apunto en la lista para hacerle ese gran favor, sin ella, no estuviera aquí._

_y Yo… que puedo decir…tengo una frase en mi mente que me hace seguir adelante:_

_".El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad" mas sin embargo…_

-¡Mami! Lo prometiste! – chillo un niño de edad aproximada a los cinco años

-Enseguida, aguarda Ogami! – Dejo un ramo de flores en una lapida de tonos rosados. Se alejo triste subiendo al Auto con una rostro de alegría falsa, le consumían viva aquellos recuerdos tan lamentables de su vida pasada. Ogami, su felicidad hecha humano, un niño de corazón tierno y carácter fuerte, cabello plateado y ojos ambarinos.

-Okasan! Rápido rápido quiero llegar!- amenazo feliz, Lin acaricio su rostro encendiendo el Auto, se dirigían a un gran edificio muy conocido. La interactividad de su hijo estaba mas allá de su comprensión.

-Solo era un momento…-

-Es la primer vez que te veo venir aquí mami….- el niño guardo silencio sosteniendo su oso de peluche llamado "Fluffy" aquel amigo que no era imaginario, si no de felpa, que lo acompaña en sus vagancias. El trayecto fue entre risas y alegría terminando en una mansión que pudiera ser de un solo hombre.

-Con cuidado! Ogami puedes tropezarte!- los grandes jardines estaban planos sin ningún peligro, mas para los pasos torpes de su hijo todo era de cuidado.

– Abuelito!- el niño brinco con fuerza en los brazos de su abuelo. InuTaisho, ese hombre de aspecto sobrio con un corazón noble y gentil que adoraba a su nieto mas que a nada. La primera luz que vio y el llanto el primer sonido que escucho después de su coma. Actualmente esta en recuperación.

-Emocionado?-

-claro que si abuelito!-

-entonces ve a disfrutar de la fiesta- reclamo entusiasmado, el niño bajo de sus brazos dirigiéndose al alborote de su gran celebración.

- sigue mimándolo de esa forma y tendré problemas con su carácter- insistió graciosa, amaba que Inutaisho fuera de esa forma con su hijo.

-Lo dudo, tiene el carácter mas gentil que he visto-

-si asi es-

un silencio incomodo a las dos personas, nunca habían tenido una platica extensa.

-Lin…¿sigues pensando en el?- entristeció.

-Demasiado, lo extraño tanto….- afirmo melancólica mirando al cielo.

-Yo también te extraño…- rodeo con sus brazos a su esposa, quien exageraba siempre su ausencia.

-Tienes mucho trabajo en la empresa, es el cumpleaños de tu hijo- recrimino

-no tengo excusas-

-¡Papi! Papi!- de nuevo esa vocecita infantil que le agradaba escuchar a su padre, la razón de seguir adelante, de nunca rendirse, de tener un esposa que amaba y un hijo al que anhelaba y velaba por el. Ayudante de su mismo cielo.

-Si pudiste venir-

-No me perdería tu celebración, veo que mi padre te esta mimando de nuevo,- le hecho una vista matadora a su padre.

- anda ve a jugar- la voz de Sesshomaru sonaba estricta, pero no dejaba de transmitir ese amor que Lin le enseñaba a cada instante de la vida. Orgulloso de olvidar sus errores y empezar de nuevo.

Inutaisho se fue allí, necesitaba dejar a la pareja a solas y consumir su tiempo en el nieto mas intranquilo que tuviera, era pleno y feliz. La Empresa siguió adelante con su retirada y con su hijo mayor al mando, en las tardes acomplejaba su tiempo con una copa de los mejores vinos, contemplando el retrato de su fallecida esposa.

Sesshomaru la tomo del mentón suavemente, dio un beso pasivo y serenal, saborear los exquisitos labios de su esposa y ella sentir el peso de sus ojos ámbares sobre ella.

-Ya eres independiente, tienes tu propio auto- se realizo observando el automóvil de su esposa, ese que le regalo en su fiesta de bodas y que no le paso por la idea saber que algún dia lo manejaría.

– El tiempo que no pasamos juntos es mucho- se acercó seductora abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Ya no somos solo nosotros-

-Tienes razón, pero en las noches podemos serlo- le beso de nuevo, el correspondió.

–Lin…- interrumpió.

-SI?-

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte- tomo la mano de su esposa abriendo la palma con algunas cicatrices en ella, debido a las heridas del pasado…. Sesshomaru saco de su traje un dije de media luna.

-¿Esto es tuyo..?- lo mostro ante ella, Lin se quedo sin habla , como dicen "El gato te comió la Lengua" , sus pupilas se dilataron ante el objeto brillante.

-Sessh, pero…como es que…;no..puedo creerlo- lo agarro delicadamente

-El día que te vi llorar por mi, cuando creí que moriría, supe que eras esa niña-

_FLASH BACK_

_Abrió sus ojos cansadamente, el cuerpo le dolía, doctores a su alrededor y enfermeras jugando a ser dioses y salvarle la vida, las luces de los focos especiales obstruyendo su vista, no era suficiente, una mujer manchada de sangre forcejeaba contra algunos guardias tratando de acompañarle…_

_-No! Yo quiero ir con el! Se los suplico! – **derramo aguasero de esos hermosos ojos chocolate ennegreciendo sus abundantes pestañas negras.**_

_-Señorita cálmese, los doctores harán lo que puedan..-_

_Al verla sana y salva no le importo morir…cerro sus ojos derrotado, los recuerdos de su infancia con importancia mínima bloquearon su camino… ¿Por qué?._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_-Estas herido- con sus pequeñas manos tomo el brazo de su desconocido mejor amigo, saber el nombre de la persona en la infancia era algo que no importaba._

_-No me duele-_

_-Ese perro de mordió muy fuerte…- su vocecita chillona inéditamente grito en llorar, **derramo aguasero de esos hermosos ojos chocolate ennegreciendo sus abundantes pestañas negras. **Ver a un pequeño angelito llorar sin alguna razón por el._

_-Ves esto- indico mostrando el dije que la chiquilla le obsequio._

_-S..i- limpiando sus ojitos_

_-Hace milagros, por que cura mi dolor-_

_-En..serio-_

_-Enserio- planto un beso tierno en la mejilla de la niña, sus mejillas tornaron un color carmesí sonriendo inocentemente, ella lo abrazo con fuerza aferrándose._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Eras ese niño ….- sorprendida

- Tu eras esa niña-

-Te amo Sesshomaru, siempre lo hice, siempre lo hare- por primera vez victoriosa en ganarle una pelea, lo beso con pasión desmesurada.

-Yo también te amo- esas palabras contenían toda su vida…

**_ Hay un pasado que se fue para siempre pero hay un futuro que esta presente. El mundo es cruel y frio, ahí afuera quien no se abre las puertas nadie lo hará por ti, si bien saben que tampoco moverán un dedo por ti, es por eso que tenemos diez dedos para hacerlo. Mis frases no podrán ser motivadoras, mi vida tampoco, cada uno es diferente y se que pueden tomar un mensaje de esta historia. El punto es que cada quien comanda su camino, sin importar los errores que nos persiguen podemos corregirlos. No dejemos que nadie nos haga la vida imposible y si es asi, pongámoslo en su contra. Soy Lin Kuwashima y este es mi mensaje. Punto y fuera._**

Notas finales del capítulo :

La tumba que visito Lin fue la de Kagura, no lo mencione solo quise dejarlos con la insertidumbre de si era Sesshomaru o no el que habia muerto. :P


End file.
